My Destiny with you , Baby!
by Reii Harumi
Summary: ShionNaru melancarkan aksi untuk membuat Duo Uchiha berbaikkan ! Ikuti selalu fic ini :) . NEW UPDATED! Chptr 9 ! Sasufemnaru. Please Rn'R. Gomen telat yaa
1. Chapter 1 : First Meet

My destiny with you , baby!

Disclamier: Naruto hanya milik Masashi-sama , cerita ini milik author kece ini :p

Pairing : Sasufemnaru (Sasuke x Naruto)

Rate : T sajaa

Warning :karena fanfic pertama jadi mungkin- banyak typo EYD gatau bener atau ga, kata-kata ga nyambung , alur cerita aneh bin ajaib, dll. (FemNaru, gapunya tanda 3 garis dipipi , kulitnya warna putih).

Genre : Romance,Friendship,...(terserah readers).

DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ!

Happy reading!

Chapter 1 : First Meet

"Naru-chan.. Ayo , bangun ! sudah jam 5.30 loh.. Nanti kamu kesiangan." Ucap seorang wanita cantik, Namikaze Kushina, yang nampaknya sedang berusaha membangunkan anaknya. " ngg..~ Kasih waktu 5 menit lagi deh, kaa-san . Naru masih ngantuk.. hoamm..~" ucap seorang gadis yang masih setia dengan selimut yang menutup tubuhnya hingga dada dan memeluk gulingnya. " Tidak bisa , Naru-chan. Kan sekarang hari pertama masuk sekolah baru dirimu." Ujar Kushina sambil menggoyangkan tubuh anak perempuannya itu, "zzzz..." tampaknya yang dibangunkan masih merasa 'nyaman' di alam mimpi. TWICTH... satu kedutan besar nampak didahi cantik Kushina itu , lalu setelah itu...

"NARU-CHAN...BANGUNNNN !" teriak Kushina di dekat telinga sang anak gadis itu, nampak bahunya naik turun , nafas tersenggal-senggal, tangannya terkepal cukup erat. BRUUK... suara jatuh dari tempat tidur nyamannya sang gadis karena dibangunkan dengan suara 'indah' dari sang ibu tercinta . " Ittai.. Kaa-san! Jangan bangunkan aku dengan teriakkan mu dong.. kalo naru jadi tuli bagaimana?" ujar gadis cantik dengan ketus sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit akibat mendarat di lantai kamar tercintanya. " salah mu sendiri, daritadi kaa-san sudah membangunkan mu! Sudah sekarang mandi dan segeralah bersiap. Ini hari pertama mu masuk sekolah, Naru-chan. Kaa-san dan Tou-san menunggu mu di ruang makan." Ujar Kushina , sambil berjalan keluar kamar sang anak tercinta meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih memasang muka cemberut, "haahh.. sekolah lagi" gumamnya dengan pelan.

NARUTO POV

"haahh.. sekolah lagi" gumamnya dengan pelan. Huuh... mood-ku yang sudah bagus jadi berantakan deh.

Oh,ya aku lupa perkenalkan diriku.. hehehe, Nama ku Namikaze Naruto , umurku 17 tahun, kelas 2 SMA. Hari ini hari pertama aku masuk sekolah , kalo tak salah namanya Konoha Internasional School. Mmm... pasti kalian bingungkan , kenapa hari pertama masuk? Yaaa.. karena aku adalah murid pindahan dari Iwa Internasional School, jadi hari ini hari aku memulai sekolah lagi. Aku pindah mengikuti ayahku , Namikaze Minato , yang berpindah perusahaan pusat ke Konoha ... tapi ditanya soal sedih yaaa... kalo boleh jujur ga terlalu sedih sih , sebab sahabatku juga yang dulu di Iwa pindah ke Konoha 2 tahun yang lalu, jadi mungkin saja aku bertemu dengan , mungkin dia sekolah di KIS dan sekelas denganku... Ah.. Kami-sama tolong kabulkan doa ku , aku sangat kangen padanya. Oke.. sampai disini dulu perkenalannya, karena sekarang sudah pukul 5.55 , jaa ne.

NARUTO POV END

Naruto langsung menyambar handuk yang tergantung di kursi belajarnya , dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi . Selasai mandi, segera ia mengambil baju sekolah barunya , ia mengambil kemeja warna putih dan rok warna merah dan hitam kotak-kotak 15cm diatas lutut lalu langsung mengenakannya , lalu mengenakan rompi berwarna kuning emas , kemudian jas hitam dan terdapat lambang sekolah KIS langsung Naruto kenakan dibadannya, tak lupa pula dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah dan kuning emas melilit di kerah bajunya ,lalu memasang kaos kaki panjanyanya sampai sebetis dan sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam. Kemudian Naruto menyisir rambut panjang sepunggungnya yang berwarna pirang emas dan menyisipkan bando berwarna senada dengan dasinya dan jam tangan berwarna orange , tak lupa memakai bedak tipis dan parfum berbau _citrus_. Mata _shappierd _nya yang indah begitu puas melihat pantulan dirinya di ! Sekarang Naruto sudah siap ! Naruto langsung menyambar tas orange mudanya dan berlari kecil keluar kamarnya yang megah menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayou , Kaa-san, Tou-san!" ucap riang Naruto saat menghampiri Kushina dan Minato di ruang makan.

" Ohayou, Naru-chan. Kau cantik sekali hari ini." Puji Minato sambil menyimpan kembali koran yang sudah dibaca .

"Ohayou mo , Naru-chan... Wuahh... anak Kaa-san dan Tou-san sekarang cantik sekali!" ucap Kushina yang takjub melihat Naruto memakai seragam sekolahnya yang baru.

" Hmm... benar kataku Kushina , Naruto tampak cantik dan anggun memakai seragam itu." Ucap Minato sambil memandang intens Naruto yang sedang memakan roti yang sudah di olesi selai rasa jeruk kesukaannya

"ahh... Tou-san dan Kaa-san , jangan membuatku risih dengan tatapan kalian dong !" Ucap Naruto sambil menggembung pipi-nya.

'Kawaii ne' batin Kushina dan Minato bersamaan.

"Aku sudah selesai makan!~" ucap Naruto sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

Minato dan Kushina langsung sadar dari lamunannya. Minato langsung menghabiskan kopi panas nya dan Kushina membereskan piring dan gelas yang ada di meja makan . Kemudian Minato dan Naruto pamit untuk berangkat, tak lupa Minato dan Naruto memberi cium di pipi kanan kiri Kushina, hal ini membuat pipi Kushina menjadi bersemu.

Hari pertama ini , Naruto diantarkan oleh Minato ke sekolah barunya , sudah merupakan hal biasa bagi Naruto, sebab setiap ia pindah sekolah pasti hari pertama sekolah ia akan diantar oleh Minato, baru setelahnya ia berangkat ke sekolah memakai supir butuh waktu lama untuk sampai sekolahnya yang baru. Naruto begitu takjub melihat bangunan KIS yang begitu megah nan mewah, berbeda sekali dengan sekolahnya yang dulu. Dinding bangunan Konoha Internasional School berwarna merah bata dengan pilar-pilar penyanggang berwarna putih , didepan sekolah terdapat bendera sekolah lengkap dengan lambangnya dan bendera jepang. Di samping kanan kiri dengan jarak 5 meter terdapat air mancur yang cantik. . Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah dihiasi pohon sakura di kanan kiri nya. Di depan gerbangnya terdapat 2 orang satpam dengan pakaian khusus dibuat untuk sekolah. Seluruh fasilitas mewah semuanya ada di KIS . Di KIS juga terdapat beasiswa melanjutkan sekolah di Harvard bagi siswa-siswi nya mempunyai segudang prestasi. KIS terdiri siswa-siswinya yang cerdas, dan aktif. KIS juga menerapkan sistem kebebasan untuk murid-murid dalam memperdalam keahlian di bidangnya masing-masing, jadi tak heran jika KIS termasuk sekolah yang difavoritkan diusia sekolah yang tergolong baru. Masuk ke sekolah ini tidak bisa bila cuma mengandalkan uang, bila otaknya hanya rata-rata saja. Konoha Internasional School juga terdiri atas SD,SMP,SMA.

Namun ada 1 hal yang belum diketahui oleh Naruto, yaitu KIS adalah sekolah milik pribadinya sendiri, dengan kata lain Naruto adalah pemilik sekolah. KIS ini adalah hadiah yang diberikan khusus untuk naruto (masih didalam kandung) dari ibu dan ayah Kushina, Uzumaki Mito dan Hashirama Senju. Mengapa? Karena sejak dulu , Mito dan Hashirama menginginkan kehadiran cucu perempuan, maklum saat itu Kushina melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki, bernama Namikaze Kyuubi yang sekarang sedang di London. 4 tahun kemudian , Kushina hamil dan diusia ke 4 bulan , anak yang sedang dikandungnya adalah perempuan. Tentu senang bukan main saat Mito dan Hashirama tahu akan hal itu. Saat itulah Mito dan Hashirama memutuskan untuk membuat sekolah khusus untuk cucu perempuan pertamanya yang semua fasilitas dan pendidikannya sangat terjamin dimulai dari jenjang SD,SMP,SMA. Dan benar saja , KIS begitu diminati seluruh anak-anak yang ada di Jepang. Melihat hal itu , membuat Mito terharu, karena sekolah untuk cucunya itu berhasil melampui apa yang ia harapkan , KIS menggeser kedudukkan sekolah-sekolah mewah dan berkualitas lainnya di seluruh Jepang dan Dunia hanya dalam kurun waktu 7 tahun.

Tapi mengapa Naruto tidak tahu akan sekolahnya itu? Sebenarnya saat usia naruto 13 tahun , Hashirama mau memberitahukan tentang sekolah itu, tapi ditahan oleh Minato , Minato tidak ingin anaknya nanti menjadi anak yang manja dan egois, apalagi usia 13 tahun masih tergolong sangat labil. Jadi Minato memohon kepada Hashirama untuk memberitahukannya saat Naruto sudah menginjak usia 15 tahun dimana pikirnya sudah mulai dewasa , Hashirama pun menyanggupi permintaan Minato. 2 tahun kemudian, Hashirama meninggal karna faktor usia dan komplikasi jantung yang ia derita. Hashirama meminta tolong kepada Minato untuk memberi tahukannya saat ia menginjakkan kakinya pertama kali di KIS. Semenjak kepergian Hashirama yang merupakan kepala sekolah pertama di KIS , Minato kebingungan untuk mencari kepala sekolah KIS. Karena saat itu KIS mengalami krisis yang cukup membuat reputasi turun walau tidak drastis , lalu sahabat Hashirama, Madara Uchiha , menawarkan diri sebagai Kepala sekolah di KIS, menggantikan Hashirama. Madara sudah tahu bahwa sekolah itu untuk cucu perempuan pertama Hashirama, tapi Minato memintanya untuk bungkam sampai Naruto mengetahuinya sendiri. Akhirya semenjak itu selalu membantu untuk melengkapi fasilitas yang ada, hingga semuanya sempurna, tentu dengan sebuah perjanjian yang sudah mengikat takdir dari keduannya sejak lama.

"Naru-chan bagaimana , bagus tidak sekolahnya?" tanya Minato dengan lembut.

"Bagus banget, Tou-san. Mewah sekali sekolah ini. Padahal usia sekolah ini baru 17 tahun kan?" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap mata biru safir ayahnya.

" Memang betul, syukurlah kau menyukai sekolah ini. Nah, Naru-chan sekarang lebih baik langsung menemui kepala sekolahnya saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" ucap Minato sambil mengelus-elus rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut.

" Baiklah. Arigatou , Tou-san sudah mengantarku." Ucap Naruto sambil mencium pipi Minato dan segera keluar mobil Ferrari , berjalan menuju Konohan Internasional School tingkat SMA yang berada di sebelah kanan gedung utama yang terlihat dijalan.

' Semoga kau menyukai berita yang akan kau terima hari ini ,Naruto.' Batin Minato berucap sambil memandang lembut ke arah punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh sebelum akhirnya ia menancapkan gas melesat menuju kantor yang baru.

Batin Naruto masih terus berdecak kagum akan sekolah barunya. ' Bangunan sekolah yang sangat elegan! Pantas banyak sekali anak-anak SD sampai SMA yang merupakan orang kaya raya sekaligus memiliki potensi yang hebat!' batin Naruto saat ia melihat pertama kali sekolahnya lebih dalam. Akhirnya Naruto sadar dari lamunannya dan terus mencari ruang kepala sekolah yang notabene sahabat ayahnya itu.

"Huuh.. Luas sekali sekolah ini! Aku sampai pusing , entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku berputar-putar disini!" gerutu Naruto sampai akhirnya ada yang menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nona?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan sedikit panjang sehingga diikat ke belakang , warna matanya _onyx _kelam namun begitu indah.

"A..ano.. s-saya sedang mencari ruang kepala sekolah di sini, karna aku murid baru tahun ajaran sekarang ... errr.." ucap Naruto yang sedikit kebingungan

" Itachi. Uchiha Itachi" ucap laki-laki yang bernama Itachi itu.

" Aaa.. i-iya...EHHHHHH! KAU ANAK KEPALA SEKOLAH ITU?!" Teriak Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

" Hey! Jangan teriak-teriak begitu keras didepan telinga ku dong! Aku ini Senpai-mu loh, jadi jaga sikap mu itu." Tegur Itachi sambil menutup telingannya dengan kedua telinganya berusaha melindungi agar telinganya tidak menjadi tuli gara-gara teriakkan gadis yang ia baru temui hari ini. ' suaranya sih indah , tapi begitu teriak suara indahnya berubah menjadi suara nenek sihir kewalahan' batin Itachi sambil memandang gadis didepannya itu.

" Hehehe...Gomen ne , Ita-Senpai. Ah, tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku ,Senpai. Apa kau anak kepala sekolah ini, kan?" Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Itachi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hn." Ucap Itachi dengan wajah stoic andalannya.

" Aaa... Itu artinya iya atau tidak , Senpai?" Ucap Naruto yang kebingungan akan jawaban Itachi yang begitu singkat,padat, dan tidak jelas. Itachi pun menghela nafas sebentar.

" Iya. Memang ada urusan apa kau dengan Tou-san ku?" Ucap Itachi to the point.

" I-itu... A-aku disuruh ayahku untuk menemui sahabatnya yang juga merupakan kepala sekolah disini , namanya Uchiha Fugaku." Ucap Naruto santai.

" Siapa namamu?" Ucap Itachi yang juga bingung dengan pernyataan Naruto. ' Tou-san , juga bilang sih, katanya ada anak teman Tou-san yang akan menjadi murid di Konoha Internasional School. Hmm... kalo tak salah namanya..' batin Itachi terhenti ketika mendengar suara gadis itu menyebutkan namanya.

" Naruto. Namikaze Naruto." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis kepada Itachi.

' Ahh... Jadi dia yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Cantik sekali' batin Itachi saat melihat senyum manis dari Naruto.

" Baiklah. Ayo, kau ikut aku!" Perintah Itachi seraya menggemgam tangan Naruto.

" Eehhh... Senpai, kau mau bawa aku kemana?!" Ucap Naruto yang masih kaget akan perlakuan senpainya.

" Bukankah kau ingin menemui Tou-san ku , Naru?" Ucap Itachi yang masih menghadap kedepan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Itachi pun nampaknya tak memperdulikan tatapan iri, sedih,kesal dari FansGirlnya saat menggandeng tangan Naruto.

" A-arigatou , Ita-Senpai kau mau mengantarkan ku, tapi.." Ucap Naruto terhenti ketika ia melihat tatapan membunuh dari gadis-gadis di setiap lorong.

" Jangan pedulikan mereka. Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang yang kurang kerjaan." Ucap Itachi datar, seolah mengetahui maksud lanjutan dari ucapan Naruto yang terhenti.

" H-Ha'i" Ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala karena saking malu nya akan perlakuan senpai kepadanya dengan wajah yang sedikit merah di pipi putinya itu. Itachi yang melihat melalui ekor matanya hanya tersenyum sedikit melihat gadis yang tengah digandengnya itu , ' Manis..' batin Itachi dengan senyum lembutnya.

-KEPALA SEKOLAH- . Itulah yang tertulis dengan huruf cetak tebal berwarna hitam .

" Nah, sudah sampai." Ucap datar Itachi yang langsung melepas genggamnya.

" Arigatou , Ita-Senpai atas bantuannya." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badanya.

" Hn." Ucap Itachi yang langsung membalikkan badan berjalan menuju kelasnya kembali.

' Dasar manusia aneh.. Udah muka stoic , bicara pun irit banget..' batin Naruto ketika melihat punggung Itachi yang semakin menjauh.

..tok..

"Masuk." Ucap dingin dari seseorang didalam yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Uchiha Fugaku. Fugaku langsung tersenyum walau sedikit ketika melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

" Sumimasen , Uchiha-sama. Saya Namikaze Naruto . Saya pindahan dari Iwa Internasional School. Saya dimintai oleh ayah saya untuk menemui anda , Uchiha-sama." Ucap Naruto sopan sambil membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat.

" Hn. Baiklah, kurasa kau sudah mengetahui namaku , jangan panggil saya dengan 'Uchiha-sama' . Panggil aku 'Paman Fugaku' saja. Karena kau sudah kuanggap sebagai putri ku sendiri." Ucap Fugaku 'agak' lembut kepada Naruto.

" H-ha'i , Arigatou Paman." Ucap Naruto gugup.

" Baiklah. Akan ku beritahukan alasan kenapa kau harus menemuiku di hari pertamamu sekolah." Ucap Fugaku yang langsung to the point.

" Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan 2 hal penting pada mu , Naru. Hal pertama yang belum kau ketahui adalah tentang sekolah mu ini." Ucap Fugaku sambil memandang Naruto yang kebingungan.

"A-apa yang anda maksud,Paman?" Ucap Naruto yang sepertinya penasaran . ' Hal yang belum kuketahui tentang sekolah ini?' batin Naruto bingung.

" Naru.. Sekolah ini adalah Sekolah milik pribadi mu, yang berarti kau adalah pemilik asli sekolah ini." Ucap Fugaku dengan sedikit santai walau masih dalam wajah stoic nya.

" Aa-aku tak mengerti yang anda maksud, Tou-san." Ucap Naruto yang masih syok akan Ucap Fugaku tadi. ' Sekolah ini milik ku? Memangnya aku ini Kyuu-nii yang mempunyai Universitas pribadi dan pewaris dari karena diberikan oleh kakek untuknya. Aku benar-benar bingung!' batin Naruto yang sedikit histeris.

" Sekolah ini milik mu seutuhnya Naruto. 17 tahun yang lalu , Hashirama-sama membuat sekolah ini dengan tingkat SD,SMP,SMA hanya untuk mu. Itu karena kau adalah cucu perempuan pertamanya setelah kakak mu, Namikaze Kyuubi." Ucap Fugaku memberikan alasan.

"T-tapi kenapa aku baru diberitahukan sekarang?" Ucap Naruto yang masih belum bisa menutupi kekagetannya.

" Sebenarnya saat usia mu 13 tahun, kakek mu ingin memberitahukannya tapi ditahan oleh Minato dengan alasan yang sudah dirundingkan dengan ibu mu. 2 tahun kemudian, saat umur mu 15 tahun , hal itu tak bisa disampaikan lagi karena Hashirama-sama meninggal, ia meminta tolong kepada Minato untuk memberitahukannya saat ia menginjakkan kakinya pertama kali disini." Ucap Fugaku dengan serius. Naruto tampak serius mendengarkan setiap-setiap ucapan dari Fugaku , sampai akhirnya..

" 6 bulan setelah kepergian kakek mu . Sekolah ini mengalami krisis yang menyebabkan penurunan reputasi sampai akhirnya sahabat kakek mu yang juga ayah ku , Uchiha Madara, menawarkan diri untuk menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini sekaligus menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah , tentu Minato langsung menyetujuinya tapi setelah itu ayahku meminta sebuah perjanjian." Ucap Fugaku berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkannya.

" Perjanjian? Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

" Ini adalah hal kedua yang harus kamu ketahui. Ayahku meminta perjanjian yang sudah direncanakan oleh Hashirama-sama dengan ayahku sejak lama, yaitu kau harus bertunangan dan menikah dari anak-anak paman , Naru." Ucap Fugaku dengan datar , " Bisa dibilang ini adalah sebuah perjodohan yang sudah lama dibuat oleh Hashirama-sama dengan ayahku."

JLEEGEERR... Itu yang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat ini , bagai terkena petir disiang bolong. Ia masih syok akan 2 hal itu, terutama hal ke-2 yang menyatakan dirinya harus menikah dengan senpai nya sendiri! 'Kami-sama... mudah-mudah paman Fugaku memiliki 2 anak!' doa Naruto dalam hatinya.

" Tenang saja , Naru. Paman memiliki 2 putra , yang pertama bernama Itachi , siswa kelas 3-1 dan yang kedua bernama Sasuke , siswa kelas 2-1" Ucap Fugaku yang sepertinya tahu doa apa yang panjatkan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi, kau bisa memilih siapa yang akan kau pilih dari salah satu anak paman, semua keputusan ada ditanganmu. Jangan terburu-buru, keluarga paman dan keluargamu tak akan langsung menyuruhmu bertunangan dan menikah." Ucap Fugaku dingin nan datar bagaikan tembok. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas sedikit lega , yang berarti ia bisa menilai salah satu dari anak teman ayahnya itu. Yaa... biarpun begitu ia masih sedikit kesal dengan adanya perjanjian itu, ' Tapi .. Tak masalah , ini adalah wasiat terakhir kakek. Kakek.. Arigatou atas semua yang kau berikan padaku.' Batin Naruto sedikit sendu.

" A..ano.. Apa anak-anak paman sudah mengetahui hal ini?" Ucap Naruto yang sedikit penasaran.

"Belum. Aku akan menyampaikannya jika Itachi ataupun Sasuke menunjukkan perasaan suka padamu." Ucap Fugaku ," Dan aku mohon , jangan bilang apa-apa terhadap Itachi ataupun Sasuke sebelum aku mengatakannya , karena hanya mereka berdua yang belum mengetahui hal ini. Juga tentang kau adalah pemilik asli sekolah ini ,cukup untuk yang tahu sekarang akan hal sekolah ini hanya Aku, Minato, Mikoto,Kushina,Kyuubi, dan Kau."Ucap Fugaku dengan datar kepada Naruto.

" Wakatta, Paman. Arigatou sudah mau memberitahukan 2 hal tadi. Pasti saya rahasiakannya , Paman. Tenang saja!" Ucap Naruto dengan riang.

"Baiklah sekarang sudah pukul 6.45, kau akan diantarkan oleh wali kelas mu yang baru. Kakashi! Masuk!" Ucap Fugaku sedikit berteriak. Tak lama kemudian datang seorang guru memakai masker , rambutnya abu-abu jabrik, ditangan sebelah kiri terdapat buku orange yang sepertinya buku yang bukan untuk anak-anak dibawah umur 17 tahun.

" Ya, ada yang bisa bantu , Uchiha-sama?" Tanya Kakashi sopan setelah memberi hormat kepada Fugaku.

" Kakashi, ini adalah murid baru dikelas mu. Antarkan dia ke kelas barunya." Perintah Fugaku dengan datar.

"Ha'i. Saya mengerti." Ucap Kakashi setelah melihat Naruto disebelah kirinya. Setelah itu Kakashi dan Naruto mengundurkan diri dari ruang kepala sekolah dan setelahnya Kakashi menyuruh Naruto untuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah kelas '2-1' . ' Ini.. kelasnya anak ke 2 paman Fugaku? Kalo tak salah namanya Sasuke.' Batin Naruto saat melihat papan yang bertuliskan '2-1' sampai akhirnya lamunan Naruto terhenti karena suara.

" Baiklah , Naruto. Kau tunggu disini, setelah mendengar perintah masuk dari ku , kau boleh masuk ke dalam kelas. Mengerti?" Ucap Kakashi yang menurut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Ha'i, Kaka-sensei!" Ucap Naruto dengan riang. Tak lama kemudian Kakashi masuk ke dalam kelas meninggalkan Naruto yang masih gugup di luar kelas.

NARUTO POV

'Huuuhh...Aku deg-deg-an nih!' itulah inner ku sekarang. Sudah ke-5 kali-nya aku menghela nafas mengatur detak jantung yang berdegub cepat seakan ingin copot dari tempatnya. Bagaimana tidak?! Aku sekelas dengan anak paman Fugaku yang berarti ia calon tunangan ku! Kami-sama... berikan ketenangan kepada ku, doa ku dalam hati. Sampai akhirnya..

" Namikaze-san. Silahkan masuk!" Eh? Itu suara Kaka-sensei, baiklah sekarang aku masuk ke dalam kelas ku.

NARUTO POV END

" Namikaze-san, Silahkan masuk!" Ucap Kakashi dari dalam kelas. Tak lama kemudian , Naruto masuk dengan wajah sedikit ditundukkan ke bawah dan berjalan ke Kakashi , setelah itu ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya dan mata biru _shapire_nya yang indah, mengendarkan pandangan pada seluruh yang ada di dalam kelas. Sampai akhirnya mata Naruto berhenti melihat wajah yang sangat ia rindukan 2 tahun lalu, 'Dia...Hinata kah?' batin Naruto yang mulai yang dipandang Naruto pun melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Naruto, ya dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Sahabat Naruto di SD sampai sekarang. ' Ahh.. Ternyata memang kau, Hinata!' batin Naruto senang.

" Baiklah , Namikaze-san .Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda." Ucap Kakashi.

" Hajimemashite, watashi Namikaze Naruto desu. Yoroshiku , Minna!" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Tanpa Naruto sadari ada sepasang mata _onyx_ yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baiklah , Naruto. Silahkan duduk disebelah , Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata! Angkat tangan mu!" Perintah Kakashi kepada Hinata.

" Ha'i , Kaka-sensei." Ucap Hinata sambil mengangkat tangan kanan nya.

Naruto pun langsung duduk disebelah Hinata dan langsung memperhatikan Kakashi yang sedang menjelaskan mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Tapi sepertinya sepasang mata _onyx_ masih betah melihat kearah Naruto.

' Naruto ya... Gadis yang menarik.' Batin seseorang yang kedua mata masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto sampai akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 : Uchiha Sasuke

My destiny with you , baby!

Disclamier: Naruto hanya milik Masashi-sama , cerita ini hanya milik Akira yang kece ini :p.

Pairing : Sasufemnaru (Sasuke x Naruto)

Rate : T sajaa

Warning :karena fanfic pertama jadi mungkin- banyak typo EYD gatau bener atau ga, kata-kata ga nyambung , alur cerita aneh bin ajaib, dll. (FemNaru, gapunya tanda 3 garis dipipi , kulitnya warna putih).

Genre : Romance,Friendship,...(terserah readers).

DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ!

Happy reading!

Chapter 2 : Uchiha Sasuke

SASUKE POV

' Naruto ya... Gadis yang menarik.' batin ku berkata. Nama ku Uchiha Sasuke , umur ku 17 tahun dan kelas 2 SMA . Hari ini kelas ku kedatangan seorang murid perempuan baru pindahan dari Iwa . Paras wajahnya sungguh cantik , kulit putih bersih , rambut pirang emas yang indah , mata _blue sapphire _yang meneduhkan. Badan tinggi dan langsing . "Cantik.." gumam ku pelan. Selama pelajaran Kaka-Sensei , aku tidak bisa mengikutinya dengan baik. Dipikiranku sekarang tentang gadis yang baru ini , Namikaze Naruto, aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa . Sampai akhirnya seseorang menepuk bahu ku pelan yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan ku tentang Naruto.

" Hei! Jangan melamun terus dong , Suke!" Ucap teman ku berambut coklat dengan tanda lahir segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya dan juga maniak anjing , Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hn." Ucapku dengan tampang stoic andalan Uchiha .

" 'Hn' mu itu ya atau tidak?" Ucap teman ku berambut coklat tapi panjang kayak model-model shampoo , Hyuuga Neji , sepupunya Hinata.

"Sudahlah , yang pasti jawabnya adalah tidak kan? Mendokusai." Ujar teman ku lagi rambutnya hitam diikat hingga menyerupai buah nanas , tukang tidur tapi selalu menjadi juara umum , kata favorit : Mendokusai , Nara Shikamaru.

"Tahu darimana kau Shika , jika jawaban Sasuke adalah tidak?" Ujar teman ku (lagi) berambut merah bata , mata hijau _ruby ,_ada tato 'Ai' di dahinya , Sabaku Gaara.

"Ehem..ehem... Sabaku, Inuzuka,Hyuuga,Uchiha,Nara.. Bisa untuk tidak berbicara selama pembelajaran masih berlangsung?" Ujar Kakashi tegas.

" Ha'i, Kaka-sensei." Ucap kami ber-5.

SASUKE POV END

"Ehem..ehem... Sabaku, Inuzuka,Hyuuga,Uchiha,Nara.. Bisa untuk tidak berbicara selama pembelajaran masih berlangsung?" Ujar Kakashi tegas.

" Ha'i, Kaka-sensei." Ucap Gaara,Kiba,Neji,Sasuke dan Nara kompak .

'Uchiha.. Sasuke?' batin Naruto bingung , lalu Naruto memberanikan diri untuk melihat Sasuke. Naruto pun membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang dan akhirnya menemukan sosok Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung bertatapan mata dengannya.

_Onyx _bertemu _sapphire ._

'Mata _onyx_ yang indah , melebihi indahnya mata _onyx _Itachi-Senpai' batin Naruto yang kagum akan keindahan mata Sasuke , '_kau bisa memilih siapa yang akan kau pilih dari salah satu anak paman, semua keputusan ada ditanganmu.'_ Ucapan Fugaku masih terngiang di kepala Naruto yang menyebabkan pipi Naruto bersemu merah dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa menyeringai kecil. Hal ini membuat Neji,Gaara,Shikamaru dan Kiba menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan heran .

-SKIP TIME-

-WAKTU ISTIRAHAT-

"Naru-chaannnnn... A-aku ka-kangen se-sekali padamuuu!" Ucap riang Hinata sambil memeluk erat Naruto seakan-akan kalo ia lepas akan menghilang pergi lagi.

"I-iya H-Hinata..A-aku j-juga k-k-kangen p-p-padamu. T-tolong l-lepaskan p-pelukkan s-sebentar." Ucap Naruto dengan susah payah. Setelah mendengar permintaan dari 'Sahabat'nya yang telah kembali, Hinata langsung melepaskannya.

"hhh...hhh.. Hinata! Kau ini mau membunuh atau menyapaku sih? Pelukkan mu tadi erat banget sampai aku kesulitan bernafas... hhh..hhh" Tegur Naruto sambil mengelus-elus dada nya yang hampir pecah gara-gara pelukkan 'cinta' dari Hinata.

"G-gomen, Naru-chan.. A-aku s-senang s-sekali b-bisa bertemu d-dengan k-kau lagi." Ucap Hinata dengan lembut. KLIK! Otak Naruto seakan mendapatkan ide baru , lalu tiba-tiba menyeringai jahil.

"Tidak ku maafkan kau , Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap Naruto dengan dingin tapi begitu tajam. Sontak hal ini membuat Hinata merasa bersalah, sebab jika Naruto sudah kesal pasti ia akan menyebutkan nama orang yang bikin kesal Naruto dengan lengkap berserta suara dingin yang tajam.

"Aaahh...Naru-chan...J-jangan b-begitu dong! A-aku m-merasa b-bersalah nih, a-apa yang h-harus k-kulakukan a-agar kau m-memaafkanku?" Ucap Hinata dengan tampang memelas. Tentu Naruto diluarnya dengan wajah dingin namun hatinya bersorak gembira karna akan berhasil mendapatkan makanan gratis dari Hinata yang notabene sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, dengan syarat kau harus... meneraktirku ramen , Hinata!" Ucap Naruto dengan riang.

"H-hey.. J-jangan b-bilang kau m-membohongiku , Naru-chan?" Ucap Hinata dengan tampang menyelidik dan errr... sedikit kesal.

"Hhmmppt...hahahaha... Hinata lihatlah wajahmu itu.. hahaha lucu sekali.. hhmmppt.." Ucap Naruto yang tampaknya sekuat tenaga agar tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Huuh... Kau ya, s-sudah m-membohongiku s-sekarang m-malah m-menertawakanku." Ucap Hinata masih dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Gomen ne , Hinata-chan. Tapi aku tak sepenuhnya bohong loh , tadi aku benar-benar kesal padamu tapi sekarang tidak saat melihat ekspresi memelasmu tadi.. aahh...padahal tadi harus ku foto saja ya? Hehehe." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Hinata yang melihat sahabatnya tersenyum membuat dirinya ikut tersenyum , ia senang bisa membuat Naruto tertawa lagi.

" Baiklah , a-aku t-traktir kau m-makan , t-tapi kau h-harus m-membantuku m-mengerjakan PR d-dari K-kaka-Sensei t-tadi." Ucap Hinata sambil mengedipkan mata kiri nya.

" Baiklah, Ku bantu mengerjakannya, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto Sambil tersenyum manis .

"Wah..wah..wah , Hinata, sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan anak baru ini." Terdengar baritone yang familiar ditelinga Hinata, langsung Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Nii-san.." Ucap Hinata pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Neji dan Naruto. Lalu Naruto pun membalikkan badan dan langsung berhadapan dengan Neji,Kiba,Gaara,Shikamaru dan tentu saja , Sasuke.

"Hey, Hinata! Dia siapanya kamu? Kok kayaknya dekat sekali denganmu?" tanya Kiba sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

" D-dia s-sahabatku , K-kiba-kun." Ucap Hinata gugup.

" Hmm... Minna , watashi wa Namikaze Naruto desu. Yoroshiku Neji-san,Kiba-san,Gaara-san,Sasuke-san, Shikamaru-san." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Kelima pemuda tadi hanya bisa menahan nosebleed tidak keluar.

"Kamu kenal nama kami?" tanya shikamaru yang tampaknya tidak mengantuk seperti biasa. Membuat keempat pemuda tadi langsung mengarah ke Naruto.

" Mmm... Aku kenal Neji dan Kiba dari Hinata-chan , sedangkan Shikamaru, Gaara dari Tou-san ku sewaktu menghadiri acara bisnis , kalo Sasuke dari Paman Fugaku." Ucap Naruto santai, hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun dalam wajah stoicnya.

" Kau memanggil Uchiha-sama dengan 'Paman Fugaku'?" Tanya Gaara dengan datar.

"Aaah... Sebenarnya Paman Fugaku yang memintanya padaku , entahlah aku tak mengerti kenapa Paman Fugaku memintaku begitu , ternyata Tou-san benar apa yang dia bilang." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus dagunya seperti detektif.

" Benar apanya?" Ucap Sasuke yang se daritadi diam kini angkat bicara. Sontak ini membuat keempat temannya menatap Naruto dengan penasaran.

" Eh? Kata Tou-san ku , Paman Fugaku adalah orang misterius , irit kata , dan jarang senyum kepada orang lain. Paman Fugaku hanya bisa memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Bibi Mikoto saja." Ucap enteng Naruto . Semua yang mendengarkan ucapan itu langsung sweatdrop.

"Hey, Dobe , jangan kau.." Ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Tapi biar begitu Paman Fugaku adalah orang yang bisa diajak berdiskusi, bisa menjaga rahasia , dan sangat bijak. Tou-san ku saja sampai menganggap Paman Fugaku sebagai Kakaknya sendiri, hehehe."Ucap Naruto terus terang, setelah itu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Dan kau Sasuke , jangan memanggilku 'dobe'! Dasar teme!" Ucap Naruto ketus.

"Hn. Dobe." Ucap Sasuke datar. ' Cih! Sasuke ternyata sifatnya lebih aneh lagi dari Itachi-senpai.' Batin Naruto miris.

" Tou-san mu berteman baik dengan Uchiha-sama? Nama Tou-san mu siapa?" Tanya Neji yang sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Naruto.

" Tou-san ku sudah bersahabat dengan Paman Fugaku dari SD. Nama Tou-san ku ,Namikaze Minato." Ucap Naruto santai.

" Ehh? Namikaze Minato? Berarti, kau adalah pewaris utama kan?" Ucap Kiba dengan kagum.

"Aa..Iya, tapi aku malas sekali untuk menjadi pewaris utama , yang berarti aku harus bersiap untuk belajar tentang bisnis. Haaahh... Membosankan!" Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan mata bosan.

"T-tapi N-naru-chan, Kan a-ada K-kyuu-nii y-yang b-bisa j-jadi p-pewarisnya, kan? K-kau j-juga b-bisa m-menolaknya." Tanya Hinata yang daritadi diam mulai ikut pembicaraan.

"Itu tidak mungkin , Hinata-chan. Kyuu-nii sudah jadi pewaris utama karena permintaan kakekku." Ucap Naruto sambil mendudukan diri diatas mejanya, " Menjadi pewaris utama juga merupakan permintaan kakekku juga Tou-san. Jadi...Kalau aku menolak sudah pasti kakekku dan Tou-san sedih. Kau tahu sendiri bukan , kalau Tou-san dan kakek ku kalau sudah percaya terhadap seseorang?" Ucap Naruto tersenyum kecut.

" L-lalu a-apa k-kamu a-akan m-melepas cita-citamu, N-naru-chan?" Ucap Hinata hati-hati.

"Tentu tidak! Aku akan terus berusaha untuk menggapai cita-cita ku, Hinata-chan. Biarpun hingga detik ini Tou-san masih menginginkan aku sebagai pewaris perusahaannya. Tapi, yang namanya takdir tidak akan ada yang tahu bukan?" Ucap Naruto percaya diri.

" Aku setuju dengan pendapat mu, Naru." Ucap Gaara.

"Aku juga dipercayakan Tou-san menjadi pewarisnya tapi aku sendiri mempunyai cita-citaku sendiri." Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum sedikit kepada Naruto.

Neji,Kiba,Shikamaru memandang kagum kearah Naruto, ia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang lain di sekolah ini , benar-benar sosok yang tegar,berterus-terang,periang dan hyperaktif , tidak centil dan jaim seperti anak-anak gadis kebanyakkan. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memperhatikan melihat kelakuan gadis didepannya ini. Naruto yang risih karena ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya, ia terkejut ternyata yang memperhatikannya adalah Sasuke apalagi dengan tatapan ini membuat pipi Naruto bersemu sedikit. 'Kawaii ne' batin keempat pemuda itu bersamaan. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke terdiam begitu lama, membuat Naruto khawatir. Hal ini membuat Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

" Ne,Sasuke... Kau kenapa? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Ujar Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah tampan Sasuke. Tampaknya Sasuke masih dalam lamunan entah tentang Naruto atau siapapun . **(Mungkin mikirin author? #dihajarsamasasukefansgirl)**

" Sa..su..ke..Oy... Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto bingung sambil menampar-nampar pipi Sasuke pelan , Hinata,Neji,Gaara,Shikamaru dan Kiba memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas juga , takutnya Sasuke kerasukan setan dari antah berantah . Tapi Sasuke masih tetap terdiam.

TWICTH . Satu kedutan besar tampil di dahi cantik Naruto.

" TEMEEEE! SADARRR!" Teriak Naruto didekat telinga Sasuke yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Heh, Dobe! Kau ingin aku jadi tuli apa?" Ucap ketus Sasuke sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

" Salah mu sendiri! Kenapa melamun terus!" Bela Naruto dengan tak kalah ketusnya.

" Aku tidak melamun , aku hanya sedang berpikir, Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke tak mau kalah juga .

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Baka!"

"Usuratonkachi."

"Arrrghh... Urusai! Hinata ayo sekarang ke kantin yuk!" Ucap Naruto seraya menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Aaah..T-tunggu sebentar ,N-naru-chan." Ucap Hinata sambil melaraskan jalannya dengan Naruto. Sasuke terus melihat kearah Naruto sampai akhirnya menghilang di depan pintu, tapi Sasuke masih saja melihat kearah pintu. Sontak membuah keempat pemuda itu untuk mencoba menggodai Sasuke.

"Ehem...ehem... Suke , kau kenapa?" Goda Kiba dengan cengirannya selepas kepergian Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sepertinya Pangeran Es kita tengah jatuh hati pada Naruto deh." Timpal Neji , yang diikuti anggukan dari Kiba,Gaara, dan Shikamaru.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke .

" Itu bukan jawaban Sasuke." Ujar Gaara , "Jadi?" Tanya Gaara.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang stoic nya.

" Duh, Kamu bodoh atau ga peka sih? Kamu suka ga sama Naruto?" Ujar Kiba tak sabar.

"Hn." Ujar Sasuke enteng.

"Sudahlah Kiba , Gaara. Tak ada guna kita terus bertanya pada Suke yang ada hanya-" Ucap Shikamaru terhenti ketika seseorang memanggil nama Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUNN..." Ujar seorang gadis berambut pink , bermata _green emerald_ . Haruno Sakura . Siswi cantik yang merupakan salah satu FansGirl-nya Sasuke , bahkan ketuanya. Ia adalah anak dari Kazashi haruno dan Mebuki Haruno yang merupakan Aktor dan Aktris terkenal di dunia. Tampaknya Sakura mendatangi Sasuke dengan muka sedikit kesal dan muka yang yang melihat kedatangan Sakura dengan tampang bosan . 'Mau apa lagi cewek gila ini datang pada ku?' batin Sasuke berucap.

"Mana gadis gatal itu?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

"Gadis gatal?" Ucap Kiba.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu!" Ucap dingin Sakura. Lalu habis itu ia mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

"Sasuke-kun , ada hal penting yang ku tanyakan padamu!" Ucap Sakura serius.

'Hah..paling juga yang ga penting!'Batin Sasuke.

" yang mau tanyakan?" Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Kata Ino, sewaktu mau mampir ke sini , dia melihat kau sedang menatap seorang gadis gatal dengan tatapan lembut. Apa itu benar?!" Ucap Sakura dengan penuh selidik.

'Tuh, kan! Pertanyaan ga penting!' Batin Sasuke berkata.

" urusanmu." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Itu bukan jawaban Sasuke! Kau tahu itu ? Aku begini padamu karena khawatir padamu! Bisa saja kan dia mau memanfaatkanmu?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada tajam.

"Khawatir? Kau tak mengenal diriku, Haruno." Ucap Sasuke lebih tajam. Setelah itu Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang masih shock akan ucapan Sasuke kepadanya, diikuti oleh Gaara,Neji,Shikamaru dan Kiba, meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri dikelas Sasuke.

' awas kau gadis gatal ! Akan ku buat perhitungan! Dan kau Sasuke, Kau salah menilaiku tak mengenal mu!' Batin Sakura dengan seringai jahat tercipta di wajah cantiknya.

-PERJALANAN MENUJU KELAS-

"Huaahh...Arigatou, Hinata-chan! Aku puas bisa makan ramen dengan gratis." Ujar Naruto dengan mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"D-douita, Naru-chan." Ujar Hinata.

"Ahhh!..." teriak Hinata pelan. "N-naru-chan, a-aku h-harus k-ke p-perpustakaan." Ucap Hinata.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku m-mau m-meminjam b-buku d-disana u-untuk bahan m-membuat p-puisi yang d-ditugaskan club ku." Ucap Hinata.

"Aku ikut deh!" Ucap Naruto riang.

"Ayo!" Ucap Hinata sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju perpustakaan.

"H-hei..Naru hati-hati j-jalannya!" Ucap Hinata dengan cemas.

"Sudahlah tak akan apa- WUAHH" Teriak Naruto karena kakinya terjungkal batu yang didepannya.

BRUKK... Naruto pun terjatuh dan menyebabkan lengan kirinya yang sebagai tumpuan agar wajahnya tak mencium 'tanah kelahiran tercinta'nya menjadi lecet dan berdarah.

"NARU-CHAN! D-daijoubu ka?" Ucap Hinata cemas .

"Naru-chan, l-lengan mu b-berdarah." Pekik Hinata terlihat raut wajahnya semakin cemas.

"Daijoubu , Hinata-chan. Aku bawa-"

"Naruto?" Ujar seseorang memanggil nama Naruto. Langsung Naruto membalikkan badan dan...

"Itachi-senpai?!" pekik Naruto kaget ternyata ia akan bertemu lagi dengan senpai-nya itu yang notabene salah satu kandidat tunangannya. Hinata pun juga sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Itachi.

"Ha-Hallo.. Senpai sedang apa kemari?"Ucap Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Ada apa dengan lengan kiri mu , Naru?" Tanya Itachi to the point saat melihat lengan kiri Naruto lecet dan berdarah.

"A..a.. Ini.. aku terjatuh karena terjungkal, jadi lengan kiri ku lecet ." Jelas Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Ikut aku!" perintah Itachi kepada Naruto. Naruto kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Itachi.

"Hyuuga-san , tolong bilang kepada guru pelajaran selanjutnya , bahwa Naruto tak bisa hadir dalam pelajaran karena lengannya terluka dan dalam perawatan di UKS." Perintah Itachi kepada Hinata.

" T-tapi..sen-"

KRINGGGGGGGG...KRINGGGGGGG...

"H-ha'i , senpai. Saya akan sampaikan pesan anda tadi." Ujar Hinata mengalah sambil membungkukkan badan dan segera berlari menuju kelas. Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung berjalan mengejar Hinata tapi di tahan oleh Itachi.

"Senpai, tolong lepaskan. Sekarang sudah waktunya bel masuk pelajaran kelas saya." Ucap Naruto .

"Tidak." Ucap datar Itachi lalu langsung menyeret Naruto ke ruang UKS.

"T-tapi senpai, ini hanya luka kecil." Ujar Naruto memberi alasan.

"Itu bukan luka kecil. Kalau tak segera diobati bisa terkena infeksi." Ujar Itachi tak mau kalah.

"T-tapi..."

"Diam atau ku gendong kau sekarang!" Ujar Itachi memotong ucapan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar kaget setengah mati ketika mendengar ucapan Itachi tadi. 'GILA! Digendong?! Yang bener aja!' batin Naruto pun akhir hanya bisa mengalah karena dariapada dirinya digendong oleh Itachi yang bisa bikin gempar 1 sekolah ia memilih untuk diam saja.

-RUANG UKS-

"Aw.." pekik Naruto "S-sakit , senpai." . Naruto meringgis kesakitan menahan semua sakit dilukanya .

"Tahan sebentar, Naru." Ucap datar Itachi , padahal hatinya cemas , entah mengapa ia tak tega mendengar rintahan sakit seorang wanita kecuali Ibunya. Tapi... ketika mendengar rintihan suara Naruto membuat hatinya menjadi cemas. 'Apa...aku menyukai gadis ini?' Tanya Itachi dalam hatinya. 'Tidak mungkin , seorang Uchiha tak mungkin mudah jatuh cinta.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Sudah selesai." Ujar Itachi kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou senpai . Maaf, telah banyak merepotkan senpai ." Ujar Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak-tidak merepotkan kok." Ujar Itachi dengan senyum 'maut'nya , entah kenapa Itachi bisa dengan mudah memberikan senyum 'maut'nya itu kepada Naruto.

"Hehehe... Nee senpai! Apa kau punya adik namanya Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Memang kenapa?" Ujar Itachi heran.

"Kau tahu senpai? Adikmu itu terlihat sedikit angkuh dan dingin." Ujar Naruto santai.

"Tak seperti senpai yang sedikit murah senyum." Ujar Naruto jujur.

"Otouto-ku memang begitu sifatnya, tapi dia sebenarnya baik hati dan tipe orang setia." Ujar Itachi kepada Naruto.

"mmmm... Tapi sepertinya ia kesepian ... mata _onyx-_nya begitu kelam... dan aura nya gelap serta dingin , bagai malam dimusim salju." Ujar Naruto sambil menerawang sosok Sasuke.

"Kau khawatir padanya?" Ucap Itachi , tapi hatinya tiba-tiba panas ketika Naruto membicarakan Sasuke.

"mmmm... Sedikit sih, Senpai." Gumam Naruto pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Itachi.'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hatiku panas dan kesal ketika Naru membicarakan Sasuke? Apa... aku cemburu? Tidak, Itachi , kau mana mungkin cemburu pada adik kandung mu sendiri.' Batin Itachi.

BRAAAKK. Suara pintu yang sepertinya dibuka dengan keras oleh seseorang berhasil membuat lamunan Itachi buyar.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya kaget akan kedatangan Sasuke .

" Hei , Dobe . Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat lengan kiri Naruto ditutupi perban, menutupi rasa cemasnya.

"Dia jatuh terjungkal batu , otouto ." Ucap datar Itachi kepada Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu dobe , makanya bisa jatuh." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Arigatou , aniki mau mengobati Naruto." Ucap datar Sasuke seraya masuk dan langsung menarik lengan kanan Naruto dan membuat Naruto kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Dan langsung Sasuke berjalan keluar dengan mengiring Naruto yang kedua pipi sudah bersemu merah , hati Sasuke entah kenapa panas dan marah begitu tahu bahwa di UKS Naruto berdua dengan aniki nya.

'Apa aku menyukai gadis ini?' Batin Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke dan Naruto masih terdiam dalam pikir masing-masing. Naruto entah kenapa ia begitu nyaman digandeng oleh Sasuke , 'Hangat' batin Naruto. Tak sadar bahwa ia tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto tengah memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan menatapku begitu , dobe. Kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku." Ucap datar Sasuke.

"S-Siapa yang menatapmu? Baka Teme!" Ujar Naruto sambil memaling wajahnya .

"Hn." Ujar Sasuke. Kemudian hening kembali.

" Ano...Kau tahu darimana aku ada di UKS ?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Hinata." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria saja.

"Kenapa kau berduaan dengan aniki ku tadi?" Ucap datar Sasuke menutup nada kesalnya.

"Aaa...bukan begitu. Tadi Itachi-senpai yang membawaku keruang UKS. Dan ternyata ruang UKS kosong jadi kesannya seperti aku berduaan dengan Itachi-senpai padahal tidak." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit rasa bersalah.

" percaya padamu." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengeratkan gandengannya.

" Sasuke... bisa kau lepaskan gandenganmu?" Pinta Naruto.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini dulu,Naruto." Ucap Sasuke lembut sambil menatap lekat naruto. Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa mengalah saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari bahwa sepasang mata melihat kejadian tadi dengan tatapan marah.

"Ku buat perhitungan padamu , Naruto!" desis tajam seseorang lalu langsung meninggalkan tempat menuju kelas dengan perasaan dongkol.

TBC

Please Rn'R

Maaf ya kalo di Chapter 2 ini kurang memuaskan


	3. Chptr 3:New Enemy &First Duel Basketball

My destiny with you , baby!

Disclamier: Naruto hanya milik Masashi-sama , cerita ini hanya milik Akira yang kece ini :p.

Pairing : Sasufemnaru (Sasuke x Naruto)

Rate : T sajaa

Warning :karena fanfic pertama jadi mungkin- banyak typo, EYD gatau bener atau ga, kata-kata ga nyambung , alur cerita aneh bin ajaib, dll. (FemNaru, gapunya tanda 3 garis dipipi , kulitnya warna putih).

Genre : Romance,Friendship,...(terserah readers).

*Oh,ya, Disini ceritanya Kyuu-nii adalah pewaris , karena Kushina ga ngerti tentang apapun tentang bisnis. Kalo Naruto adalah pewaris dari . Untuk cerita apakah Naruto jadi pewarisnya atau ga , ikuti terus cerita selanjutnya :3 .

* Arigatou atas semua review dan dukungan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini dari para-para readers yang responnya diluar dugaan Akira :') . Hontou ni Arigatou .

DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ!

Happy reading!

Chapter 3 : New Enemy and First Duel Basketball.

_Tanpa mereka berdua sadari bahwa sepasang mata melihat kejadian tadi dengan tatapan marah. _

"_Ku buat perhitungan padamu , Naruto!" desis tajam seseorang lalu langsung meninggalkan tempat menuju kelas dengan perasaan dongkol._

Sasuke dan Naruto terus bergandengan tangan sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sampai didepan kelas mereka. Sasuke pun langsung melepas gandengannya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana sekolah. Greeek... Derit suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Naruto dari luar. Semua siswa dan siswi yang sedang serius memperhatikan pelajaran Matematika , kini mengarahkan semua kepalanya kearah pintu. Kurenai-Sensei pun menghentikan sejenak aktivitas mengajar Matematikanya, yang saat itu melihat 2 orang muridnya diambang pintu.

"Masuklah , Uchiha-san dan Namikaze-san." Perintah dari Kurenai-Sensei kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke yang duluan berjalan ke dalam kelas dan langsung melewati Kurenai-Sensei tanpa memberi hormat terlebih dahulu. Hal tadi sudah merupakan hal yang 'biasa' bagi guru-guru yang kedapatan mengajar diruang kelas 2-1 yang merupakan kelas dari anak bungsu pak kepala sekolah , Uchiha Fugaku. Naruto pun ikut masuk dan menutup pintu kembali kemudian berjalan ke arah Kurenai-Sensei.

"Sensei , maafkan saya datang terlambat dalam pelajaran Matematika. Karena saya tadi sedang mengobati luka di lengan kiri saya di ruang maafkan saya." Ucap sopan Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Apa sekarang luka di lengan kiri mu sudah merasa baikkan?" Tanya Kurenai-sensei lembut.

"Sudah Kurenai-sensei." Ucap Naruto sopan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kembali ke tempat duduk mu, Namikaze-san!" Perintah Kurenai-sensei sambil mengambil kembali spidol yang tadi ia simpan untuk melanjutkan materi pelajaran yang terhenti.

"Ha'i. Arigatou Kurenai-sensei." Ucap Naruto seraya membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk. Naruto bisa melihat tatapan cemas Hinata dari bangkunya , lalu Naruto membalas kembali tatapan Hinata yang seolah mengatakan 'aku-baik-baik-saja-Hinata.', Tatapan Hinata pun mulai sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan kecemasannya dan mulai konsentrasi kembali memperhatikan materi pelajaran. Setelah itu Naruto duduk di bangku dan mengambil kotak pensil berserta buku Matematika dan mulai ikut juga memperhatikan Kurenai-sensei yang sedang menerangkan materi.

Sedangkan para-para pangeran sekolah , yaitu Neji, Kiba , Gaara ,dan Shikamaru mulai memperhatikan dengan tatapan-tatapan heran,bingung kepada sang Ice prince yang juga sahabat mereka , Sasuke , yang entah kenapa sekarang kembali lagi ke sifat Uchiha nya setelah ada Naruto di dalam kelas , padahal sebelum Naruto ada di dalam kelas...

_**FLASHBACK **_

_Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah dan geng-nya pun baru memasuki kelas mereka . Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa disamping Hinata tidak ada Naruto serta wajah Hinata yang menunjukkan kecemasan. 'Si Dobe kemana? Kenapa tak masuk ke kelas?Kenapa wajah Hinata begitu? Pasti terjadi sesuatu.' Batin Sasuke mulai berpikir kritis. Neji juga mulai menyadari perubahan wajah Hinata , Neji pun mulai bertanya kepada Hinata. _

"_Hinata, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Ada apa?" Ujar Neji simpatik kepada sepupunya itu. _

"_N-naruto..N-nii-san.." Ujar Hinata dengan nada cemas. Sasuke yang mendengar suara Hinata memanggil nama Naruto dengan nada cemas , membuat ia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak . 'Ada apa dengan si dobe?Terjadi sesuatu kah?' Batin Sasuke terus menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. _

"_Naruto? Memangnya Naruto kenapa?" Ujar Kiba dengan tatapan heran. Shikamaru dan Gaara pun merasa terheran dengan ucapan Hinata._

"_D-dia... T-terluka ,K-kiba-kun.. L-lengan k-kirinya l-lecet dan b-berdarah." Ucap lirih Hinata. Perasaan Sasuke pun tiba-tiba tak enak . 'Naruto,... terluka? Apa gara-gara si Pinky gila itu?' batin Sasuke cemas._

"_Hyuuga! Dimana Naruto sekarang?!" Ujar Sasuke dingin tapi tajam kepada terkepal cukup kuat. Kiba,Gaara dan Shikamaru memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus takut. Tidak biasanya Sasuke yang dingin terhadap perempuan. Kini sekarang malah peduli pada perempuan._

"_Sasuke! Cara bicaramu jangan seperti itu pada Hinata!" Tegur Neji kepada Sasuke._

"_Urusai, Neji! Dimana dia sekarang , Hyuuga?!" Ujar Sasuke tak sabaran. _

"_D-dia a-ada di r-ruang UKS b-bersama I-itachi-Senpai , S-sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata takut-takut.'Apa?!Naruto bersama Baka Aniki?Sejak kapan Naruto dan Baka Aniki saling mengenal.'batin Sasuke tak percaya . Setelah mendengar penuturan Hinata , Sasuke langsung melesat ke ruang UKS yang cukup jauh dari ruang dihiraukannya teriakkan-teriakkan Kiba memanggil namanya. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah kenapa Aniki-nya bisa mengenal Naruto. 'Aku harus bertanya pada Baka Aniki nanti malam.' Batin Sasuke sambil terus mempercepat langkahnya._

_**FLASHBACK END **_

Gaara,Neji,Kib(minus Shikamaru karena ia langsung tertidur-_-) masih teringat jelas kejadian tadi di otak mereka. Mereka mulai berpikir bahwa Sasuke menyukai Naruto. Kiba menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke yang ada didepannya. Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Nee.. Suke! Kau kenapa sih? Tadi sebelum Naruto masuk ke kelas kau seperti orang yang siap membunuh siapapun yang mengganggumu, sekarang kau sudah kembali lagi ke sifat Uchiha mu itu. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Ucap Kiba penasaran dengan suara bisik-bisik. Mendengar ucap Kiba tadi bukannya Sasuke menjawabnya tapi malah memalingkan wajahnya kedepan. Kiba yang merasa di acuhkan mulai muncul 2 kedutan didahinya , Kiba hampir saja mau menjitak kepala pantat ayam **-Eh! Salah maksudnya Sasuke #DiChidori-**tapi tahan oleh Gaara.

"Sttt.. Sudahlah Kiba , Kau tahu sendiri bukan sifat Sasuke gimana? Perasaannya sulit untuk ditebak!" ucap Gaara setengah berbisik-bisik.

"Tapi setidaknya dia menjawab pertanyaanku ! Bukannya mengacuhkan ku!" Bisik Kiba yang masih kesal.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke sifatnya memang begitu. Jarang senyum , irit kata , dan stoic. Bisa ber-ekspresi seperti tadi saja , sudah bersyukur bahwa ternyata dia-" Ucap Neji terhenti ketika mendapatkan deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi kalian bicara seperti tadi ku keluarkan kalian." Ucap Sasuke penuh intimidasi. Neji,Gaara,Kiba hanya bisa menunjukkan tanda 'peace' kearahnya. Sasuke pun memalingkan kembali wajahnya kedepan dan mendengus kesal.

KRINGGGGG...KRINGGGGG .

Bel 'surga' bagi para siswa dan siswi kelas 1 dan 2 SMA akhirnya berbunyi juga. Terutama Naruto yang sudah daritadi menunggu bel pulang. Seluruh siswa-siswi di kelas '2-1' pun sudah mulai meninggalkan kelasnya. Yang tersisa hanya Naruto dan Hinata karena mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas Kakashi tadi walau sebenarnya Hinata yang memintanya (memaksa naruto) untuk membantu mengerjakan.

"A-akhirnya s-selesai j-juga, N-naru-chan, ayo k-kita s-segera p-pulang." Ucap Hinata riang.

Naruto hanya membalas ucapan Hinata dengan senyuman tipis sambil merapikan dan memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam Naruto tidak ingin langsung pulang ke rumahnya yang megah melainkan ke gedung perusahaaan . Naruto ingin menceritakan semua hal yang ia alami di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah juga ingin bertanya berbagai hal tentang pertunangannya dengan duo Uchiha itu dengan Tou-san nya. Naruto merasa bingung . Itachi, Si sulung Uchiha , memang orang yang bersifat dingin tapi sebenarnya ia orang yang murah senyum, sopan santun , dan perhatian. Sasuke , Bungsu Uchiha , orang yang berwajah angkuh dan tidak sopan tapi sebetulnya dia orang yang baik hati tentu juga perhatian. 'Haaah... kenapa semua hal rumit selalu menimpaku sih!' batin Naruto kesal. Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirang emas dengan kasar dan terlihat sesekali ia menghela nafas dengan panjang , Hinata yang melihat tingkah Naruto yang frustasi , memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Nee... Naru-chan, K-kenapa w-wajahmu k-kusut b-begitu? K-kalau kau a-ada m-masalah c-ceritakan s-saja p-padaku." Ujar Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

"Aku,,, sedang frustasi , Hinata-chan. Entah kenapa di hari aku pertama masuk , aku mengalami kejadian-kejadian yang semuanya terasa campur aduk . Kesal,senang,heran,bingung semuanya bercampur aduk, dan semua itu membuatku pusing memikirkannya walaupun sebenarnya aku tak ingin memikirkannya!" Pekik histeris Naruto. Hinata yang mendengarkan keluh kesah Naruto akhirnya mendapatkan ide bagus agar Naruto semakin tidak frustasi. 'Mungkin saja Naruto senang ku ajak bertemu mereka!' batin Hinata riang. Akhirnya Hinata menarik lengan kanan Naruto.

"Ada Hinata? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarik ku? Hari ini mood ku sedang jelek." Ucap Naruto dengan malas. Tapi bukan jawaban yang didapatkan melainkan tarikkan paksaan dari Hinata.

"Hei..hei, Hinata! Kau mau ajak aku kemana?" Ucap Naruto yang berjalan dibelakang Hinata sambil lengan kanannya dipegang erat.

"Ku a-ajak k-kau ke t-tempat y-yang b-bagus." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas , pasrah akan kelakuan Hinata. Karena Hinata masih menghadapkan kepalanya ke belakang tanpa sengaja Hinata menabrak gadis didepannya.

"Ittai..." Suara ringgisan seorang gadis.

"Daijoubu ka , Sakura-chan?" Ujar temannya menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu ia berdiri. Gadis itu berambut pirang pucat , poni panjang sampai dagu diarahkan kiri memperlihatkan mata biru _tosca_-nya yang indah, Yamanaka Ino. Sakura yang menerima uluran tangan Ino kemudian memalingkan wajah kearah Hinata dan Naruto yang berada didepannya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Hinata-chan , Daijoubu ka?" Ucap Naruto sambil membantu Hinata berdiri.

" D-daijoubu , N-naru-chan." Ucap Hinata lembut dan pelan jadi yang dengar hanya Naruto.

"Heh! Hyuuga! Kalau jalan lihat kearah depan dong!" Bentak Sakura .

" G-gomen , Haruno-san , l-lain k-kali s-saya a-akan l-lebih hati-hati." Ujar Hinata hati-hati.

"Gomen? Belum cukup! Kau tahu? Gara-gara kamu baju baruku jadi kotor!" Bentak Sakura lebih yang melihat Hinata semakin ketakutan , akhirnya ikut mendidih juga. 'Dasar cewek belagu!' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Hei ,Kamu, Haruno-san! Kamu jangan bersikap belagak ya! Hinata sudah minta maaf padamu, harusnya kamu menerimanya! Bukannya membentak lebih keras!" Bentak Naruto kepada Sakura dan Ino.

"Siapa kamu? Berani sekali membentak kepada, Sakura-chan!" Ujar Ino sinis.

"Kamu ga perlu tahu siapa aku! Sekarang kalian lah yang harus meminta maaf kepada Hinata karena sudah membentaknya!" Ujar Naruto geram , Naruto sekuat tenaga agar emosinya tak keluar.

"S-sudahlah , N-naruto , t-tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Hinata sambil meremas lengan bajuku.

"Hooo... Jadi kamu yang namanya Naruto, Si gadis gatal!" Ujar Sakura sinis di depan wajah Naruto.

"A-apa katamu?! Gadis gatal?!" Geram Naruto tak percaya. 'Ya ampun, datang lagi 2 orang menyebalkan dihari pertamaku disini!' batin Naruto semakin histeris.

"Iya! Kau gadis gatal yang mendekati Itachi-sama dan Sasuke-sama! Mentang-mentang kau berwajah cantik , kau berusaha mendekati mereka! Kau ingin memanfaatkan mereka kan!?" Ucap Sakura penuh emosi.

"Heh! Haruno-san, **jaga ucapan** anda atau anda akan **menyesal **telah berani membentak saya!" Ucap Naruto penuh nada intimidasi yang dalam dan penekanan kata di 'jaga ucapan ' dan 'menyesal'. Naruto menggiring Hinata untuk langsung pergi , Naruto tak sengaja menyenggol bahu Sakura dengan keras.

"Menyesal? Kau lah yang akan menyesal , Naruto! Tunggu saja pembalasan ku, Ku jamin kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!"Desis Sakura sambil memandang punggung Naruto dengan kebencian.

Telinga dan hati Naruto masih terasa panas . Ucapan Sakura begitu menusuk hatinya. Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang berjalan didepannya, ia yakin bahwa perubahan mood Naruto pasti semakin memburuk , membuatnya ia merasa bersalah.

"N-naru-chan... G-gomen , a-aku h-hanya m-membuatmu m-moodmu s-semakin j-jelek, g-gomen." Ucap Hinata lirih ia berhenti 5 meter dari Naruto. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya , ia menatap tajam kearah Hinata. Tak lama kemudian Naruto mulai berjalan kearah Hinata. Hinata sudah pasrah bila dijadikan pelampiasan kekesalan Naruto. Saat Naruto sudah ada di depan Hinata, tangan kanan Naruto terangkat. Melihat hal itu , Hinata hanya bisa menutup mata , pasrah akan tamparan yang diberikan Naruto.

CTAK. Naruto menyetil dahi Hinata. Hinata langsung membuka matanya dan memegangi dahinya yang sakit.

"Itu hukuman untuk mu , Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Eh?" Ujar Hinata tak mengerti.

"Aku tak marah padamu ,tenang saja." Ujar Naruto tersenyum manis

"H-houtou ni?" Ucap Hinata takut-takut.

"Tentu saja! Aku tak akan marah pada sahabat terbaik ku!" Ujar Naruto riang. Hinata senang ternyata Naruto tak marah padanya.

"Oh, ya , Hinata-chan. Katanya kau akan mengajak ku ke suatu tempat. Memangnya kemana?" Ujar Naruto dengan memiringkan kepala yang membuatnya semakin imut.

"Aaahh! A-aku h-hampir saja l-lupa!" Ujar Hinata sambil menepuk pelan dahinya. Lalu Hinata berlari pelan kearah gedung olahraga, Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang hanya bisa terheran-heran kenapa Hinata mengajak Naruto ke gedung olahraga.

-GEDUNG OLAHRAGA-

Hinata memasuki ruang olahraga dengan terburu-buru disusul oleh Naruto dibelakangnya. Hinata kemudian berlari menghampiri 3 orang anak perempuan.

"Hei! Itu Hinata! Dia datang!" Ujar girang seorang gadis dicepol 2 , Tenten, sambil memegang bola basket.

"Oyyy! Hinata cepat kemari!" Seru seorang gadis dikuncir 4 bagian , sepupu Gaara , Sabaku Temari, melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata.

"Kau sudah 2 kali terlambat , Hinata." Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah panjang , Saara , sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Hhh... G-gomen...hhh...t-tadi ada s-sedikit m-masalah..hhh..hhh.." Ujar Hinata tersenggal-senggal.

"Hei , siapa yang kau bawa hari ini , Hinata?" Tanya Tenten sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dari Hinata.

"Uhmm... Hallo, Minna. Watashi wa Namikaze Naruto desu. Yoroshiku." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Huaaahhh... Kau manis sekali , Namikaze-san!" Ucap riang Temari.

"Aaahh... Kau Naruto ya? Perkenalkan namaku Saara!" Ucap Saara sambil tersenyum.

" Kalau aku namanya Tenten." Ujar Tenten sambil menggedipkan mata kanannya.

" Aku Sabaku Temari , sepupu Gaara." Ucap Temari santai.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto kok." Ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau juga boleh memanggil nama kecil kami tanpa embel-embel '-san'!" Ucap Tenten yang asyik mendribble bola basket.

"N-naru-chan , kau m-mau i-ikut b-bermain b-basket b-bersama k-kami?" Ujar Hinata semangat.

"Eh? Aku?" Ujar Naruto kaget sambil telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya.

"Iya! Ku dengar dari Hinata bahwa kau bisa bermain basket dengan indah!" Ujar Temari.

"Juga kamu merupakan mantan kapten club basket di Iwa Internasional School kan?" Timpal Tenten.

"Jadi kami ingin kau ikut bersama kami bermain basket bersama , karena kami sudah melihat permainan basket mu lewat video yang diberikan Hinata. Bisa saja kan kau menjadi ketua di club kami!" Ucap Saara menambahkan. Naruto bingung , apakah dia harus ikut atau tidak . Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Pleasee..." Ucap Hinata memohon sambil memegang tangan Naruto erat. 'Haah...Sudah lama juga sih aku bermain basket' batin Naruto menimang-nimang.

"Baiklah aku ikut!" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yeah! Ayo sekarang kalian berganti baju olahraga, kami tunggu 10 menit lagi." Ujar Tenten.

"Oke! A-ayo , N-naru-chan!" Ujar Hinata lalu berlari kecil kearah ruang ganti wanita disusul oleh Naruto. 10 Menit kemudian, Naruto dan Hinata sudah siap dengan baju olahraganya. Mereka berdua berlari kecil keluar dari ruang -tiba terdengar suara yang memanggil Hinata, lantas Hinata mencari sosok yang memanggilnya tentu dengan bantuan Naruto.

"Hinata!" Teriak Neji arah jam 2 tempat Hinata berdiri.

" N-nii-san?!" Pekik Hinata setelah mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Neji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata?" Tanya Neji .

"A-aku m-mau l-latihan b-basket sama t-teman-teman." Ujar Hinata santai.

" Hinata! Naruto! Kenapa kalian disi-EHHHHH! KAUU!" Pekik Tenten sambil menunjuk-nujuk kearah hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau lagi , kau lagi." Ujar bosan Neji ketika melihat Tenten.

"Huuh! Emangnya aku tak bosan apa melihat tampang model shampoo gandungan sepertimu , hah?!" Ujar ketus Tenten.

"Terserah! Aku malas meladeni mu!" Ujar Neji dingin walau sebenernya dalam hati ia ingin membalas.

Tak lama kemudian Tim Putri Basket, yaitu Saara dan Temari datang ,begitu pula Tim Putra Basket datang , yaitu Sasuke ,Kiba, Gaara,dan Shikamaru yang sudah rapi memakai seragam basket yang memamerkan lengan-lengan errr.. kekar dan kulit-kulit masing-masing pemain. Sasuke sedang membawa bola basket yang diampit oleh lengan kanan nya yang kekar dan pinggangnya, yang menambah ketampanan Sasuke.

"Ngapain kamu kesini Teme?" Ujar Naruto datar.

"Menurutmu?" Ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Cih, Kau menyebalkan!" Ujar Naruto kesal.

"Kenapa kau ada disini dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu Teme!" Ujar Naruto ketus.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hentikan sifat 'Hn'-mu yang ga jelas itu , BAKA!" Ucap Naruto datar dengan penekanan kata 'baka'.

" ."

" Urusai! Dasar ayam jadi-jadian!" pekik Naruto kesal.

"Kau sendiri rubah jadi-jadian." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai kecil.

"Grrr... Hinata!Ayo kita mulai bermain basket! Kalau didepan si teme sialan ini aku bisa-bisa nanti tambah stress." Ucap Naruto dengan tampang muka yang masam.

"AHHH!" Teriak Temari membuat Saara menjadi kaget.

"Temari-chan! Jangan membuat aku jantungan dong!" Tegur Saara sambil menggelus-elus dada-nya.

"hehehe.. Gomen, abis aku punya ide bagus nih! Gaa-kun , kau pasti mau berlatih bermain basket bukan?"

"Hn. Tentu sudah jelas ,bukan?" Ujar datar Gaara.

"Jadi apa ide bagus mu itu , Temari?" Ujar Naruto tak sabaran.

"hehehe... Bagaimana kalau kita duel basket?" Ujar Temari dengan seringai kecilnya. Tim basket putri dan putra pun kaget atas ide yang diberikan Temari.

"Hmmm... Ide bagus tuh , Temari." Ucap Naruto menyetujui ide Temari.

"Huh! Mendokusai ! Yang ada nantinya kalian akan pura-pura jatuh atau cara licik apapun untuk menang." Ucap Shikamaru bosan.

" Yang jelas pasti kalian akan kalah dari kami!" Ujar Kiba penuh percaya diri.

"Kita akan main sportif kok! Kan disini ada Naruto yang merupakan mantan ketua basket di Iwa Internasional School , kalian pasti tahu bukan , bahwa pemain-pemain basket IIS merupakan pemain basket terbaik dijepang? Terutama Tim basket putrinya." Ujar Saara panjang lebar.

"Tapi itu kan kata orang-orang, bukan? Kami tak akan langsung percaya jika tak bukti kuat." Ujar enteng Neji.

" Oohh... Kalian menantangku?" Ujar Naruto dengan seringai kecil.

" Justru kalianlah yang menantang kami!" Ujar geram Kiba.

"Wah,wah,tak ku sangka pemain BASKET PUTRA yang diagung-agungkan karna permainan basket yang bagus ini ternyata hanya bisa MENGELAK bila diajak duel basket oleh pemain basket PEREMPUAN." Ucap Saara ketus.

"Kami tak takut!" Ujar Gaara.

"Kalian bisa membuktikan kepada kami jika kalian menang dari kami!" Ujar Tenten tak mau kalah.

"Aku terima tantangan kalian." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi, Suke..." Ujar Kiba tak habis pikir.

"Bagus teme! Ku kira kau tak berani." Sindir Naruto.

"Karena kau meremehkan Tim ku, Naru." Ujar dingin nan tajam Sasuke.

"Baiklah , jika Sasuke sudah berkata begitu. Siap-siap akan kekalahan kalian , Girls~!" Ucap Gaara dengan seringai liciknya.

" Jangan berharap tertinggi , akan kami bukti permainan kami jauh lebih baik daripada kalian." Ujar Naruto tenang.

Naruto dan Sasuke berhadapan mata , mempertemukan kembali _onyx _dengan _sapphire_ mereka. Terlihat aura-aura kepimpinan mereka. Saling menyunggingkan seringai kecil.

"Deal!" Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan sambil berjabat tangan.

TBC~

Please Rn'R Minna


	4. Chapter 4 : Naruto VS Sasuke

My destiny with you , baby!

Disclamier: Naruto hanya milik Masashi-sama , cerita ini hanya milik Akira yang kece ini :p.

Pairing : Sasufemnaru (Sasuke x Naruto)

Rate : T sajaa

Warning :karena fanfic pertama jadi mungkin- banyak typo, EYD gatau bener atau ga, kata-kata ga nyambung , alur cerita aneh bin ajaib, dll. (FemNaru, gapunya tanda 3 garis dipipi , kulitnya warna putih).

Genre : Romance,Friendship,...(terserah readers).

*Jawaban review untuk Hanako-chan45 : Kenapa ga ada taruhan? Sebab ini cerita waktu Naruto awal masuk sekolah. Nanti di chapter yang akan mendatang akan deh main duel-duel nya ada taruhan ^-^ .

*Akira kaget loh , banyak review yang pengen tim putri menang , tim putranya mau dikemanain dong ? Buat Akira aja deh *senyum2gaje* #plak.

*Arigatou minna sudah mau menyempatkan waktu membaca dan me-review fic Akira. Hountou ni arigatou , LoveUReaders :* .

DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ!

Happy reading!

Chapter 4 : Naruto VS Sasuke .

_Naruto dan Sasuke berhadapan mata , mempertemukan kembali onyx dengan sapphire mereka. Terlihat aura-aura kepimpinan mereka. Saling menyunggingkan seringai kecil. _

"_Deal!" Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan sambil berjabat tangan. _

**N: # Digedung olahraganya kosong ya ,Minna.#**

**CHAPTER 4 : Naruto VS Sasuke . **

Naruto dan Sasuke melepas jabatan tangan mereka. Kemudian mundur 1 langkah , Naruto berdiri disamping Saara , sedangkan Sasuke berdiri disamping Shikamaru.

"Yosh! Kapan kita segera memulai untuk duel nya?" Ucap Gaara tak sabaran.

"Tapi kita memerlukan saksi untuk duel ini, untuk mencegah adanya kecurangan. Bagaimana kalau kita memanggil Guy-sensei dan memanggil seluruh murid KIS yang masih pada berkeliaran di sekolah ataupun kelas? Dengan begitu kita bisa bermain sportif." Usul Saara.

"Guy... sensei?" Ucap Naruto sedikit menyerengitkan keningnya.

"Dia guru olahraga disini , Naruto." Ujar Tenten. Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria saja.

"Any comment?" Ucap Temari santai.

"No comment." Ujar datar Sasuke.

" Baiklah , Temari!Tenten! Pergi keruang piket , katakan kepada seluruhnya bahwa Tim Putri akan berduel basket di gedung olahraga dengan Tim Putra!"Ujar Saara tegas. Setelah mendapatkan perintah dari Saara , Temari dan Tenten langsung lari berpencar keluar gedung olahraga,

"Kiba dan Shikamaru, kalian cari Guy-sensei diruang latihan Judo! Pasti Guy-sensei sedang latihan disana bersama si Lee!"Ujar Gaara sedikit 'bersemangat'.

"Eh?! Kami?!" Pekik Kiba dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Cepatlah kalian!" Perintah Sasuke dingin sambil mendelik ke arah Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Mendokusai!" Ucap Shikamaru sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal sambil berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Kiba dengan wajah sedikit masam.

Kini sekarang tinggal-lah Tim putri , yaitu Saara,Naruto, dan Hinata , sedangkan Tim Putra adalah Sasuke,Gaara , dan Neji digedung olahraga. Naruto menggeratkan tali sepatu olahraganya yang baru saja ia ganti.

"N-nee...Saa-chan , s-siapa y-yang akan m-menjadi k-kap-"

"Naruto!" Potong Saara dengan tegas.

"Eh?" Ujar Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

Naruto langsung berdiri setelah selesai menggeratkan tali sepatunya dan memandang wajah Saara dengan tatapan 'kenapa-harus-aku?'.

"Karena,... kau adalah yang terbaik diantara kami!" Ujar Saara sambil menggendipkan matanya. Sasuke mendengus geli ketika mendengar pernyataan Saara. Naruto mendelik kearah Sasuke.

"Ada yang lucu , Teme?" Ujar Naruto dingin.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke .

" Kuharap kau tak menangis jika aku mengalahkan mu , Teme."Ujar Naruto dengan seringai kecilnya.

"Ucapan mu itu lebih cocok untuk mu, Dobe." Balas Sasuke datar.

PIIIIIIP... PIIIIIIP... ' _**Konnichiwa .Kepada seluruh siswa-siswi Konoha Internasional School yang masih berada dalam lingkungan sekolah maupun kelas , diharapkan untuk menghadiri acara duel basket Tim Putri dengan Tim Putra di gedung Olahraga. Sekali lagi , kepada seluruh siswa-siswi Konoha Internasional School yang masih berada dalam lingkungan sekolah maupun kelas , diharapkan untuk menghadiri acara duel basket Tim Putri dengan Tim Putra di gedung Olahraga. Arigatou atas perhatiannya.' **_PIIIIP...PIIIIIP.

"Heeh ,sepertinya si dango-_hime_ sudah selesai menyiarkan pengumuman tadi." Ujar datar Neji.

"Dango... _Hime_?"Gumam pelan Naruto bingung.

"M-maksud n-nii-san itu T-tenten, N-naru-chan." Bisik Hinata ke telinga Naruto. Naruto pun sweatdrop mendengar maksud perkataan Neji dari Hinata.

'Haha...sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa Neji memanggil Tenten begitu , pasti karena rambut Tenten yang dicepol 2, sehingga menjadi mirip kue dango.' Batin Naruto miris.

Tak selang beberapa waktu kemudian , Kiba dan Shikamaru datang dengan Guy-sensei di tengah-tengah mereka. Tiba-tiba ,Saara langsung menghampiri Guy-sensei. Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan . Neji dan Gaara menatap Saara dengan heran , sedangkan Sasuke masih dalam wajah stoic tersayangnya.

"Guy-sensei! Saya ingin merekomendasikan , Namikaze Naruto sebagai Kapten Basket Putri!" Ujar Saara dengan penuh kepastiaan.

Naruto , Kiba dan Neji kaget dengan apa yang diucap melirik ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum kecil.

"Namikaze ... Naruto?" Ujar Guy-sensei bingung.

"Ini dia , Guy-sensei, orangnya!" Ujar Saara sambil menyeret lengan kanan Naruto.

"Saara.." Ucap Naruto tak percaya bahwa dirinya akan diakan direkomendasikan menjadi Kapten Basket Putri.

"Daijoubu! Ku yakin kemampuan sangatlah hebat!" Ujar Saara berusaha memberi kepercayaan diri kepada Naruto.

"Jadi kau,,, Namikaze Naruto? Kau murid baru disini kan? Kalau tak salah kau dari pindahan Iwa Internasional School?" Ucap Guy-sensei sambil memandang Naruto.

"Itu benar , sensei." Ujar Naruto sopan.

"HAHAHAHA... Baiklah kau akan ku test kemampuanmu dalam duel ini , Naruto. *CLINK*" Ucap Guy-sensei sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan dan senyuman kaku.

TAP...TAP...TAP... Terdengar suara orang berlari-lari dilorong . Hinata melihat siapa yang akan datang menuju gedung olahraga.

"hhhh...MINGGIR! ADA SERBUAAAANN!" Teriak Tenten dan Temari bersamaan .

Dan benar saja , ada sekumpulan siswi-siswi centil datang berlari-larian ke gedung olahraga. Tak hanya siswi nya saja , para siswa-siswanya pun datang bergerombol. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan anak-anak kelas 3 juga ikut datang.

"KYAAAA! SASUKE-SAMAAA!"

" GAARA-SENPAI! KAWAII!"

" NEJI-SAMA! SENYUM DONG!"

"SHIKAMARU DAN KIBA SENPAI KEREN!"

Teriak histeris para siswi-siswi yang merupakan para FansGirl kelima pangeran sekolah tadi. Neji , Kiba, Shikamaru ,Gaara dan Sasuke hanya menanggapi teriakkan-teriakkan tadi sebagai angin lalu. Namun sepertinya , siswa-siswa tak mau kalah histeris juga.

"OWOOOOUU... Saara-chan cantik sekali!"

"Temari imut ya?"

"HEI! Tenten! Kasih senyum maut mu dong!"

"Hinataaa~~ Kau tetap cantik dan seksi seperti biasanya ya." Ucap seorang siswa yang langsung mendapat deathglare 'terbaik' dari Neji.

"Hei! Siapa gadis pirang itu?"

"Murid baru ya? Manis sekali!~"

Semua siswa-siswa memandang kagum dan mulai mengatakan kalimat-kalimat 'gombal' kepada Naruto. Tapi, Naruto sepertinya ga peka akan ucapan-ucapan 'gombal' untuk dirinya .

"MINGGIR!" Teriak seorang gadis dari arah ambang pintu , siapa lagi kalau bukan ,Haruno Sakura dan sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino.

Semua siswi yang tadi menggerubungi Pangeran sekolah mereka , kini memberi jalan kepada Sakura dan Ino. Sasuke yang tahu kedatangan Sakura, hanya memutar matanya bosan. 'Dia lagi.' Batin Sasuke kesal. Tiba-tiba , Sakura bergelayut manja dilengan kiri kekar Sasuke. Sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut walau masih dalam wajah stoic dan menarik paksa lengannya yang dipeluk oleh Sakura.

" . .Haruno." Desis tajam Sasuke dengan memberi penekanan disetiap katanya.

Sasuke dan Tim-nya langsung menuju tengah lapangan, menghiraukan Sakura yang sedang teriak-teriak memanggil nama Sasuke. Sedangkan di Tim Putri , Hinata dan Saara mencoba menenangkan Temari dan Tenten yang sudah bisa bernafas teratur.

"Gila itu para FansGirl cowok-cowok itu!" pekik Tenten sambil mengatur nafas nya.

"Iya! Kita dikejar-kejar terus sejak keluar ruang piket! Makanya kita jadi lama sampai ke gedung olahraganya." Ujar kesal Temari.

"Ckckck... pantas sekali tadi kalian-" Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Itachi-senpai?" Ucap Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Hn. Kau berduel basket dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi to the point.

"Iya! Senpai , dukung aku ya!" Ucap riang Naruto.

"Hn." Balas Itachi.

Setelah itu Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju Tim nya. Itachi memalingkan wajahnya untuk mencari sosok adiknya , sedang mencari, secara tak sengaja Sasuke berhadapan mata dengan Itachi tapi Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajah. Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum getir sebelum akhirnya ia pergi keluar gedung olahraga.

"Tadi kau lihat tidak , Sakura-chan? Si gadis gatal itu mencoba mendekati Itachi-sama." Bisik Ino kepada Sakura.

"Benar-benar gadis ga tahu diri!" desis Sakura.

Para FansGirl pangeran sekolah lain pun mulai membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Naruto, terutama FG nya Itachi. Tapi Naruto tak mau ambil pusing soal itu . Saat Naruto tak sengaja melihat ada Sakura sedang menatap lurus kepadanya dengan tatapan sinis , Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan dan memalingkan wajahnya kepada regu Tim nya.

"Hei, kalian kemari!" ucap Naruto kepada Tim nya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Ucap Tenten penasaran.

"Nanti saat duel ini dimulai , aku ingin kalian jangan langsung menyerang." Perintah Naruto serius.

"kenapa memangnya?" Ucap Saara bingung.

"Aku ingin kalian semuanya disini mengamati gerak-gerik lawan dalam bermain basket."

"Maksudnya apa Naruto?" Tanya Temari.

"Jadi kita cari tahu kelemahan dan kelebihan lawan kita. Jadi biarkan mereka bermain dulu. Jangan menyerang balik , biarkan saja . Jika aku sudah tahu kelemahan dan kelebihan lawan , aku pasti akan langsung merebut bola dan baru Tim kita serang ?" Jelas Naruto yang diikuti anggukan dari Hinata,Temari,Saara dan Tenten.

"Guy-sensei! Kapan kita segera memulai duel ini?" Tanya Kiba tak sabaran.

"Baiklah! Para pemain diharapkan menuju ke tengah lapangan!" Perintah Guy-sensei kepada Tim Putri dan Tim putra.

"Sedangkan yang ingin menonton harap mengisi tempat duduk yang ada di samping kanan kiri kalian!" Perintah kembali Guy-sensei kepada para siswa-siswi yang ingin menonton duel ini.

Teriakkan demi teriakkan dari siswi mulai menggema di gedung olahraga untuk mendukung sang pangeran sekolah. Siswa-siswanya pun juga mendukung penuh Tim Putri.

Tim Putra dan Tim Putri berjalan menuju tengah lapangan. Tim Putra mendapat bagian di wilayah kiri lapangan sedangkan Tim Putri di wilayah kanan lapangan. Sasuke yang merupakan Kapten Basket Putra berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto. Gaara berhadapan dengan Saara. Shikamaru berhadapan dengan Temari . Neji berhadapan dengan Tenten dan Kiba berhadapan dengan Hinata. Guy-sensei berdiri di tengah-tengah dekat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Baiklah , ketua duel ini tetap berdiri disini! Para pemain silahkan mulai menempati tempat kalian masing-masing." Perintah Guy-sensei .

Tim Putri dan Tim Putra telah menempati tempat masing-masing. Tinggallah Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan. Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan meremehkan dan seringai kecil diwajah mereka.

"Baiklah, kita mulai duel ini , waktunya adalah 45 menit!" Ucap Guy sensei sambil menaruh bola basket ditelapak tangan dan dihadapkan didepan wajah Sasuke dan Naruto lalu tangan kirinya menyimpan peluit di mulut dan...

PRIIIIITTTT... Suara bunyi peluit yang ditiupkan oleh Guy-sensei sambil melempar bola keatas.

TASK! Sasuke berhasil melempar balik bola basket dan langsung diambil oleh Shikamaru. Naruto mulai mengejar Shikamaru yang sedang mendribble bola menuju ring basket yang dijaga oleh Saara. Shikamaru dihadang oleh Tenten tapi langsung di oper ke Gaara . Gaara kemudian mendribble bola kembali menuju ke ring dengan seringai kecil , lalu mengoper bola ke Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung menggunakan lay-up dan..

"TIM PUTRA 1 : 0 TIM PUTRI " Teriak Guy-sensei seraya membalikkan papan penilaian. Para siswi histeris lebay melihat Sasuke melakukan Sasuke tak peduli .

Saara langsung melakukan rebound dan mengoper bolanya kearah Tenten , Tenten langsung mendribble bola menuju ring Tim Putra dan saat mau mengoper bola kepada Hinata. TASSK... Bola ditepis oleh Kiba lalu langsung mendribble kembali menuju ring Tim Putri , Kiba mengoper bola ke Neji dan setelah itu melakukan alley oop dan...

"TIM PUTRA 2 : 0 TIM PUTRI" Teriak Guy-sensei yang membuka lagi papan penilaian untuk Tim Putra. Para siswi mulai menyemangati Tim Putra , sedangkan para siswa juga menyemangati agar jangan kalah dari Tim Putra. Naruto menyeringai kecil , 'Jadi begitu ya mereka bermain basket... Akan ku tunjukkan permainan ku pada kalian.' Batin Naruto senang.

Saara kembali melakukan rebound dan mengoper bola lagi kepada Tenten. Tenten langsung mendribble bola menuju ring basket Tim Putra. Tenten yang sedang mendribble dihadang oleh Gaara , saat itu Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang Gaara mengisyaratkan untuk memberikan bola padanya. Tenten yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menyeringai dan melakukan bounce pass diantara kaki Gaara yang langsung diambil oleh Naruto dan mendribble menuju ring Tim Putra. Gaara kaget kenapa bisa ada Naruto dibelakangnya namun ia sendiri tak merasakan kehadirannya. Gaara dan Kiba langsung mengejar Naruto yang masih mendribble bola . Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu , langsung mengoperkan bola kepada Temari dan Temari langsung mendribble bola menuju ring depan ring Tim Putra kemudian Temari melakukan lay-up ...

"TIM PUTRA 2 : 1 TIM PUTRI" Seru Guy-sensei semangat sambil membukan papan penilaian untuk Tim Putri.

Siswa-siswa senang , Tim Putri bisa mengejar Tim Putra. Sedangkan para siswi terus menyemangati Tim Putra tapi ada juga yang menyemangati Tim Putri karena permainan mereka lebih menarik. Sasuke dan Tim nya takjub melihat cara bermain Tim putri yang lebih sulit untuk dihadapi gerakkannya pun lebih lincah dan gesit daripada waktu awal-awal duel dimulai.

Neji langsung melakukan rebound dan mengoperkan bola pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang menerima bola langsung mendribble bola menuju ring dan saat Sasuke mau mengoper bola kepada Gaara , tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan menepis bola yang langsung didribble oleh Temari dan membawa ke ring Tim Putra , Tim Putra tak langsung menyerah . Kiba datang menghadang Temari , Temari mulai sedikit gusar tapi saat melihat Naruto ada di belakang , Temari berpura-pura mau melakukan bounce pass di bawah kaki Kiba dan saat Kiba sedikit menunduk, Temari langsung melakukan chest pass kepada Naruto yang langsung menangkap dan mendribble kembali bola dan melakukan lay-up...

"TIM PUTRA 2 : 2 TIM PUTRI" Seru Guy-sensei sambil membalikkan papan penilai untuk Tim Putri kembali.

Siswa terus menyemangati Tim Putri bahkan hampir beberapa siswi mulai menyemangati Tim Putri. Mereka tak menyangka permainan yang dimainkan oleh Naruto begitu lincah dan gesit bahkan Sasuke pun sepertinya sulit menyamai kecepatan Naruto.

Neji kembali melakukan rebound dan mengoper kepada Kiba , Kiba langsung mendribble bolanya tersebut dan saat itu Naruto menhadangnya . Kiba merasa kesulitan untuk keluar dari hadangan Naruto , lalu Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto tapi diketahui oleh Naruto sendiri dan saat Kiba mau melakukan bounce pass di bawah kaki Naruto , Naruto langsung merebut dan mendribble menuju ring Tim Putra.

"hhh...Hebat banget itu si Naruto , larinya aja gesit!...hhh" Ucap Kiba yang mengejar Naruto.

"Sudah jangan banyak ngomong! Cepat kejar bolanya!" Ujar Neji sambil berlari mengejar Naruto juga.

Naruto terus mendribble bola dan melihat Hinata berada di sampingnya , langsung Naruto mengoperkan bola nya ke Hinata , Hinata langsung maju kedepan dan melompat , kedua tangannya membawa bola dan melemparkan bolanya ke ring dengan 1 tangan dan...

"TIM PUTRA 2 : 3 TIM PUTRI" Seru Guy-sensei lagi dan membuka kembali papan penilaian untuk Tim Putri.

"Nice shoot , Hinata!" Ucap Naruto secara menepuk pelan bahu Hinata . Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Gaara kebagian melakukan rebound dan langsung mengoper kepada Neji tapi ditepis oleh Tenten dan diambil oleh Saara yang sedang mengdribble bola. Saara langsung mengoper kepada Naruto dan Naruto pun dihadang oleh Sasuke , Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke cukup hebat dalam bidang ini , Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat ada Temari yang tak berda jauh dari tempat ia mengdribble bola , Naruto langsung melakukan chest pass tapi sayang , Gaara menepis bola dan membawa kembali bola menuju ring Tim putri dan saat mau melakukan tembakkan jarak jauh ... TASKK... Bola ditepis lagi oleh Saara dan dibawa dribble lagi oleh Naruto dan Naruto langsung menuju lingkaran yang ada dilapangan dan ia mau melakukan lemparan tiga angka dan... TASH..

"TIM PUTRA 2 : 6 TIM PUTRI"Seru Guy-sensei seraya membalikkan papan penilaian untuk Tim Putri.

Para siswi dan siswa berdecak kagum akan aksi Naruto yang melakukan lemparan 3 angka. Tim Putra sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Tim Putri , apalagi Naruto, biarpun lengan kirinya terluka ia tetap bisa bermain dengan bagus.

"Naruto! Lemparan tiga angka mu , keren sekali!" Ucap Tente sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto. Waktu terus berjalan dan Tim Putri maupun Tim Putra tak menyerah , keringat telah mengucur dari pelipis hingga dagu tapi tak mengurungkan semangat ber-duel mereka . Melempar, mengoper, menepis , mengdribble , dan menembakkan bola ke dalam ring. Tim Putra dan Tim Putri masih mencetak angka 30 : 28 . Hal ini membuat Tim Putri terus mengejar poin mereka yang tertinggal dengan Tim Putra . Siswa dan siswi yang mendukung kedua Tim seolah ikut merasakan semangat dari para pemain-pemain. Guy-sensei yang terus memperhatikan permain basket , terutama Naruto. Permainan cukup profesional bahkan Tim Putra sempat dibuat kewalahan. Tibalah saat Tim Putri dan Putra di detik-detik akhir duel mereka.

"TIM PUTRA 32 : 32 TIM PUTRI" Seru Guy-sensei yang masih banyak stok untuk berseru kencang.

Para FansGirl , terutama FG Sasuke bahkan sudah menyiapkan handuk untuk dipakaikan kepada sang pujaan hati. Tak cuma FG Sasuke . FG Garra,Kiba,Shikamaru dan Neji pun melakukan hal serupa. Siswa dan siswi yang menyemangati Tim Putri pun masih tetap semangat sama seperti pemainnya.

10 menit sebelum duel berakhir. Naruto dan Tim nya tak menyia-yiakan kesempatan ini . Temari yang sedang mendribble bola dan mengoperkan bola pada Hinata tapi ditepis oleh Shikamaru dan langsung mengdribble bola menuju ring tapi sayang bola yang berad pada Shikamaru direbut kembali oleh Naruto, Naruto lalu mengdribble bola. Tak sampai 10 meter mengdribble Naruto dihadang lagi oleh Sasuke. 'Sial kurang dari 30 detik lagi ! Duel ini harus aku menangkan!' batin Naruto menggebu. Naruto masih mengdribble bola, ia tak bisa mengoperkan bola pada temannya karena semuanya telah dijaga oleh Tim putra. Meski begitu ,naruto tetap tenang. 'Jika perhitungan ku benar, jarak ini masih bisa memasukkan bola tepat pada ring'batin Naruto. Duk duk duk... bunyi bola yang didribbel naruto sampai akhirnya Naruto melompat dan ia melakukan tembakkan jarak jauh. Wusssshhh... Bola melayang diudara . Shikamaru , Kiba ,Neji , Gaara ,Hinata ,Tenten, Saara ,dan Temari baru pertama kali melihat tembakkan jarak jauh yang dilemparkan ditempat 'agak' di ujung lapangan. Semua siswa dan siswi pun takjub bahkan ada yang sampai cenggo. Guy-sensei pun matanya sampai tak lepas bola yang sedang mengapung. ' 10 detik lagi!' Batin Naruto sedikit histeris.

1...2...3...4...5...6

TASH!...DUK!...

7... 8...9...

PRIIIIIITTTTTT...

~TBC ~


	5. Chapter 5 : Victory For Duel Basketball

My destiny with you , baby!

Disclamier: Naruto hanya milik Masashi-sama , cerita ini hanya milik Akira yang kece ini :p.

Pairing : Sasufemnaru (Sasuke x Naruto)

Rate : T sajaa

Warning :karena fanfic pertama jadi mungkin- banyak typo, EYD gatau bener atau ga, kata-kata ga nyambung , alur cerita aneh bin ajaib, dll. (FemNaru, gapunya tanda 3 garis dipipi , kulitnya warna putih).

Genre : Romance,Friendship,...(terserah readers).

*Hmmm... Bagaimana minna dichapter 4 ? Tambah menarik? Ikuti selalu fic ini yaa. Kemaren tuh Akira sedikit 'pusing' , mikirin bagaimana cara bikin duel basketnya . Jujur aja , Akira ga terlalu 'ngeh' permainan bagus basket gimana (kalau istilah lumayan mengerti) , jadinya searching-searching gitu di Google tentang bermain basket. Jadi mohon maklum jika ada yang salah-salah tentang bermain basket ya minna ^-^v.

* Untuk jawaban review-an dari Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : Ehhh... Benarkah? Akira tak menyangka loh, Akira sendiri itu dari ide yang tiba-tiba melintas dipikiran , soalnya menurut Akira pasti Naruto kalo melakukan tembakkan jarak jauh dan kemampuannya medirection (pass) yang setara pemain NBA akan kelihatan keren , hehehe... Arigatou atas review nya dan selalu setia membaca fic ini ya :3.

* Untuk jawaban review-an dari kirei-neko : Arigatou atas koreksinya . Akira sendiri juga waktu ngerjain fic ini sedikit kesulitan , mengingat Akira cuma pernah ikut sekali ekskul basket waktu kelas 4 tapi keluar lagi dan pelajaran main basket di SMP cuma sedikit , jadi harap maklum akan 'ketidaktahuan' tentang cara-cara main basket yang benar. Ikuti selalu fic ini yaa :3.

* Untuk jawaban review-an dari Hanako-chan45 : Hehehe... Akira lupa menambahkan 'n' pada Tenten , arigatou sudah memberitahukan Akira , Hana-chan *boleh?* . Tetap setia membaca fic yaa :3.

~ARIGATOU ATAS REVIEW READERS LAINNYA, ITU MEMBANTU UNTUK AKIRA MELANJUTKAN CERITA INI . LOVEYOUREADERS:*!~

DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ!

Happy reading!

Chapter 5 : Victory For Duel Basketball.

_Naruto melompat dan ia melakukan tembakkan jarak jauh. Wusssshhh... Bola melayang diudara . Shikamaru , Kiba ,Neji , Gaara ,Hinata ,Tenten, Saara ,dan Temari baru pertama kali melihat tembakkan jarak jauh yang dilemparkan ditempat 'agak' di ujung lapangan. Semua siswa dan siswi pun takjub bahkan ada yang sampai cenggo. Guy-sensei pun matanya sampai tak lepas bola yang sedang mengapung. ' 10 detik lagi!' Batin Naruto sedikit histeris. _

_1...2...3...4...5...6_

_TASH!...DUK!..._

_7... 8...9... _

_PRIIIIIITTTTTT... _

_**CHAPTER 5 : Victory For Duel Basketball. **_

' 10 detik lagi!' Batin Naruto sedikit histeris.

1...2...3...4...5...6

TASH!...DUK!...

Naruto mendarat dengan cantik . Bola basket yang tadi dilemparkan menyentuh ring basket dan berputar-putar di ring Tim Putra. 'MASUK!' Batin Naruto histeris. Tim Putri maupun Tim Putra hanya bisa meneguk ludah mereka sendiri. Dan akhir bola basket itu..

DUK. Bunyi bola basket yang jatuh dari keranjang basket Tim Putra. Neji ,Kiba ,Gaara dan Shikamaru menatap ring basket tak percaya, sedangkan Tim putri sedikit demi sedikit menunjukkan wajah kegembiraan. Siswi yang mendukung Tim Putra pun tercengang , tak luput Sakura yang menatap tak percaya kepada Naruto.

7... 8...9...

PRIIIIIITTTTTT...

"Waktu bermain habis! Tim Putra mendapat 32 poin dan Tim putri mendapat 33 poin , dengan ini saya katakan Tim Putri , MENANG!" Seru Guy-sensei dengan lantang.

Semua siswa dan siswi yang mendukung Tim Putri bersorak gembira. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Tim Putri bisa menang . Tim Putra yang selalu diagung-agung seluruh anak-anak KIS , kini dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan tembakkan jarak jauhnya yang 'membahana' itu . Siswi-siswi yang mendukung Tim Putra hanya bisa berdecak sebal dan menghela nafas, mereka tak menyangka bahwa Tim Putra begitu mudah dikalahkan oleh Tim Putri. Naruto yang menatap tak percaya , ia berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam ring dan memenangkan duel . Sasuke yang diraut wajah stoic nya terpancar kekesalan , ia berandai-andai jika Naruto tak langsung melompat pasti ia bisa merebut bola dan memasukkannya ke ring Tim Putri. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika tak bisa mengedalikan emosi , Sasuke akhirnya mengakui kekalahan . Ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju Tim nya. Naruto pun mengikutinya dari belakang dan tiba-tiba...

"NARUTOO... Kau hebat sekali tadi!" pekik Saara seraya memeluknya erat.

Naruto bisa melihat bahwa Hinata , Tenten dan Temari berlari kearah padanya. Saara pun melepaskan pelukkannya dari Naruto.

"Kau keren sekali waktu melakukan tembakkan jarak jauh! Benar-benar calon Kapten yang hebat!" Ujar Tenten seraya mengacak-acak rambut atas Naruto.

" Kau tahu? Tadi kita sudah ketakutan , takut bola nya ga masuk , eh ternyata eh bola nya masuk dan Tim kita menang!" Ujar Temari riang.

"Ahahaha... Benarkah? Aku juga terkejut saat mengetahui bola nya masuk." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis .

Tiba-tiba Guy-sensei datang menghampiri Naruto yang masih berbincang-bincang dengan Saara.

"Naruto , kemampuanmu dalam bermain basket sangatlah hebat! Kau resmi kuangkat menjadi Kapten Basket Putri mulai sekarang, dan Tim baru mu adalah mereka ini ." Ucap Guy-sensei sambil menunjuk kearah Saara,Temari,Tenten dan Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum senang yang diikuti seruan-seruan kencang dari Tim barunya. Frustasi Naruto seakan hilang ketika mendengar ia telah menjabat lagi sebagai Kapten Basket Putri.

Sedangkan Tim Putra hanya bisa menatap Tim Putri dari kejauhan . Mereka sudah mengikhlaskan bahwa Tim mereka kalah. Tapi sepertinya ada 1 orang yang masih 'sedikit' kesal tentang kemenangan Tim Putri.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau tak rebut bolanya tadi?!" Pekik Kiba kesal.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang ku minta , Suke!" Ucap Kiba keras.

"Urusai! Kita akui saja jika kita kalah, baka." Ucap Sasuke yang ikut-ikutan kesal kepada Kiba.

"Tapi kau adalah ketua Tim ini sekaligus Kapten Basket Putra! Masa kau tak bisa menghadapi perempuan seperti Naruto?!" Ujar Kiba tak mau kalah.

Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah Kiba . Sasuke merasa dirinya direndahkan , sebelum emosi Sasuke mau meledak , Gaara menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Tapi mereka bermain dengan sangat bagus Kiba. Masih ingat bukan kalau Naruto dan Tim nya hampir membuat kita kewalahan? Ini pertama kalinya kita melawan Naruto yang dulunya Kapten Basket Putri di IIS." Ucap Gaara sambil menatap lurus ke Naruto sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kiba.

"Gaara benar Kiba. Tak ada gunanya kita kesal-kesal seperti ini, Naruto sudah menunjukkan kemampuan bermain basketnya yang kata orang-orang begitu lincah dan gesit." Ucap Neji membenarkan perkataan Gaara.

"Mendokusai kau Kiba, hanya kita kalah dari Naruto , kau seperti orang yang habis kehilangan barang saja. Lagipula Naruto bermain dengan sportif dan tidak melakukan kecurangan." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Lagipula kau juga tak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke yang tak bisa mengambil bola dari Naruto, Kiba. Lebih baik kau juga akui kekalahanmu jika memang kau pria sejati." Sindir Gaara.

"Huh! Baiklah aku akui kekalahan ku dan, kau Gaara! Jangan menyindirku seperti itu." Ucap Kiba sambil mendelik kearah Gaara.

Gaara hanya mendengus geli. Neji dan Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum menahan geli , tapi Sasuke tidak berekpresi apapun seperti temannya yang lain. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang dikerubungi oleh siswa-siswa yang mencoba menggodanya. Untunglah ada Tenten dan Saara yang siap kapan saja menghajar siswa-siswa genit yang mendekati Naruto. Saat Shikamaru,Gaara, dan Neji masih 'menggodai' Kiba dan Sasuke memandang Tim Putri ehem tepatnya Naruto , Sakura datang dengan wajah yang sok di imut-imutin. Kelima pemuda langsung melihat Sakura dengan tatapan 'dasar-cewek-gila!'

"Kalian jangan patah semangat ya! Aku yakin seharusnya kalian yang menang!" Ucap Sakura sambil mengedipkan matanya.

'Ih, menjijikkan' batin mereka berlima saat melihat Sakura mengendipkan matanya.

"Apa maksud mu dengan 'seharusnya kami yang menang' ? Ucap Neji datar.

" Yaa.. maksudku , kemenangan Tim Putri itu hanya kebetulan saja, aku yakin mereka sebenernya tak sehebat tadi." Ejek Sakura dengan tampang sosoan polos.

"Menurutku tidak." Sanggah Gaara.

"Kemampuan mereka memang hebat, bahkan jika mereka tak hebat seharusnya Tim Putri tak bisa berkutik melawan Sasuke." Ucap Kiba menimpali.

"Lagipula yang kita lawan bukanlah lawan yang biasa." Ucap Neji menambahkan.

"A..apa maksud kalian ? Bukan lawan 'biasa'? Kalian hanya melawan murid baru itu!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Kau tak tahu siapa dia sebenernya?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan tampang tak peduli.

"Dia Namikaze Naruto, mantan Kapten Basket Putri di IIS yang kemampuannya diakui seluruh Jepang. Kau pasti tahu dia , bukan?" Ucap Gaara dengan senyuman meremehkan.

Seketika tubuh Sakura menegang. Sakura tak menyangka bahwa nama marga Naruto adalah Namikaze. Perusahaan yang kekayaannya 1 tingkat diatas kekayaan Uchiha. Dia juga tak percaya bahwa Naruto adalah mantan Kapten Basket Putri di IIS. Sakura menggepalkan tangan erat-erat dan menggigit erat bibir dalamnya. 'Huh! Akan sangat susah untuk menyingkirkan si gadis gatal itu!' Batin Sakura kesal.

"Kenapa diam , Haruno? Malu sudah meremehkan Naruto?" Sindir Neji.

"Huh! Kalian pasti berbohong kan? Mana mungkin anak baru itu begitu hebat!" Pekik Sakura kesal.

"Terserah kau mempercayai atau tidak , Haruno. Lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku, kau membuatku semakin muak." Ucap datar Sasuke.

Sakura tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Air matanya telah berada dipelupuk matanya. Sasuke dan Gaara memandang Sakura dengan wajah bosan sedangkan Neji , Kiba dan Shikamaru memandang remeh kearah Sakura. 'Begini nih jadinya kalau ibu bapaknya aktris/aktor , jago banget akting!' Batin kelima pemuda bersamaan.

"k..kau mengusirku.. Sasuke-kun..?"Ucap Sakura dengan suara serak.

'wooow...Hebat banget aktingnya, bisa-bisanya suaranya diserak-serakin' batin Kiba.

"Menurut mu?" Ucap dingin Sasuke.

"Kau jahat, Sasuke-kun!" Pekik Sakura didepan wajah Sasuke .

"Iya, aku memang jahat." Balas Sasuke datar.

Keempat pemuda lainnya hanya menahan tawa mereka. Mereka pasti yakin , jika sekarang Sakura sedang kesal sekali karena tanggapan yang berikan Sasuke. Sakura menantap tak percaya pada Sasuke , Sakura mengira bila ia menangis didepan Sasuke , Sasuke akan mencoba menenangkannya seperti yang ada di film-film eh ternyata eh Sasuke malah membalasnya dengan tanggapan yang sangat diluar dugaan Sakura. Sakura sangat malu akan apa yang ia lakukan , mana dilakukannya depan mata pangeran sekolah! Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan cepat menuju Ino yang menungguin dengan tatapan cemas dan langsung membawa Sakura keluar gedung olahraga. Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan , ia berhasil membuat Sakura kesal sama Sasuke. Sasuke berharap semoga saja perlakuan dan ucapannya tadi membuat Sakura menyerah untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau hebat sekali Sasuke! Membuat si crazy pinky itu mundur hanya karena ucapan mu itu." Ucap Kiba sambil melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"Tapi menurutku si CrazyPinky itu tak akan menyerah , mengingat ia adalah tipe yang tak mau mengalah dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau." Ujar Neji kepada Sasuke.

"Ku keluarkan dia jika masih terus bertindak yang aneh-aneh." Ucap datar Sasuke.

Keempat pemuda menganggukkan kepala mereka . Mereka setuju akan keputusan Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan Sakura jika berbuat yang aneh-aneh . Kemudian Sasuke,Gaara, Kiba,Neji dan Shikamaru berjalan menuju Tim Putri yang masih dikerubungi oleh siswa-siswa yang mau berjabat tangan dengan Naruto yang notabene sebagai Kapten Basket Putri yang baru tapi dihalang oleh Saara dan Tenten.

"Minggir kalian!" Ujar Neji dingin.

Siswa-siswi langsung memberi jalan kepada Neji yang diikuti oleh Sasuke , lalu Kiba ,Gaara dan yang terakhir Shikamaru dan langsung mengerubungi lagi saat kelima pemuda didepan Naruto. Naruto menatap bingung kearah Tim Putra. Sedangkan Saara dan Tenten melipatkan kedua lengannya didepan dada mereka dan berdiri disamping kanan kiri Naruto. Temari dan Hinata berdiri dibelakangnya Saara dan Tenten. Kelima pemuda tampan tadi menatap kearah kelima gadis cantik dengan tatapan dingin. Sampai akhirnya..

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu , Naruto." Ujar Neji sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Permainanmu sangat hebat! Kau benar-benar lawan kami yang tangguh." Ucap Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

"Duel yang menarik , lain kali kita duel lagi." Timpal Gaara tak lupa dengan seringainya.

"Mendokusai! Aku malas memuji seorang gadis , tapi ku akui kau memang terbaik, Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru tersenyum kecil.

" Dobe, kau mengalahku, di lain kesempatan aku akan kalahkan kau." Ucap dingin Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya .

"Dan selamat atas kau yang telah menjadi Kapten Basket Putri, Dobe." Timpal Sasuke.

"Ehhh? Naruto menjadi Kapten?!" pekik Kiba tak menyangka.

Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sasuke untuk berjabat tangan sekali lagi . Gaara,Neji dan Shikamaru menatap tak percaya kepada Naruto .

" Baiklah Teme! Mulai saat ini , Kau dan aku mungkin akan sering bekerja sama , mengingat kita adalah Kapten." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum didepan Sasuke. Hal ini membuat pipi Sasuke menjadi bersemu merah tapi tipis. Sasuke langsung melepas jabat tangannya , ia tak ingin jantungnya yang sedari tadi detak kencang copot dari tempatnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian...

"Aduduh...Shion, kau jangan mendorong-dorong aku dong!" Pekik seorang laki-laki.

"Bukan aku yang dorong-dorong,Yahiko! Tapi Konan yang mendorong dari belakang!" Bela seorang gadis yang bernama Shion.

" Honey , jangan dorong-dorong dong! Lagi banyak orang nih, kau mau apa yayang manismu jadi terluka?" Ujar seorang laki-laki bernama Yahiko dengan tatapan memelas.

"Makanya buruan jalannya! Dan sejak kapan kau berani memanggilku honey hah? Terus apa-apaan dengan mengatakan kau 'yayang manis' hah? Menjijikkan !" Ujar seorang gadis yang bernama Konan sambil terus mendesak kedua temannya untuk maju.

Naruto cs dan Sasuke cs sweatdrop bersama ketika mendengarkan percakapan para senpai-senpainya.

" Woy! Minggir , minggir! Si tampan Yahiko mau lewat!" Teriak Yahiko dari kerumunan.

"Permisi... permisi." Ucap lembut Shion kepada laki-laki dikanan kirinya.

" Cepetan jalan!" Pekik Konan tak sabaran.

"Tunggu sebentar dong, h- HUWAAAA!" Teriak Yahiko yang jatuh nyungsruk di depan kaki Hinata karena kehilangan keseimbang-an.

" KYAAAAA!" Teriak Hinata menggema di seluruh gedung olahraga. Neji langsung menarik lengan Hinata dengan kasar dan sekaligus menubruk Tenten yang berdiri didepan Hinata.

"Heh! Kalau mau narik Hinata jangan keras-keras dong , sakit nih pundak aku! Dasar laki-laki gadungan iklan shampoo!" pekik Tenten kesal.

TWICTH. Satu kedutan besar berada di dahi Neji.

"Makanya harusnya kau minggir! Dasar Dango-_hime_ ga laku!" Balas Neji tak mau kalah.

"Apa katamu?!" Ujar Tenten tak mau kalah juga.

"Hei! Kalian ade ade kelas bukannya bantuin senpainya yang cakep ini! Malah berantem kayak anak kecil direbut permennya!" Ujar narsis Yahiko yang masih dalam pose nyungsruk.

Tapi bukannya membantu , Naruto cs dan Sasuke cs hanya memandang bingung kearah Yahiko. Tiba-tiba datanglah 2 orang gadis , Shion dan Konan , setelah berhasil melewati para siswa-siswa. Shion yang pertama kali melihat Yahiko dalam keadaan tidak elit , ia langsung membantu Yahiko.

"aahh...Yahiko, kau tak apa-apa?" Ujar Shion yang sedang membantu Yahiko berdiri.

"aaahh...Aku tidak apa-apa ,Shion.. hehehe." Ucap Yahiko cengengesan.

"Haaah...Aku masih tak habis pikir! Bagaimana caranya dulu kau pernah menjadi wakil ketua OSIS! Sikap mu aja udah ancur-ancuran gitu." Ucap Konan seraya memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing.

"Honey , kau jangan ngomong kayak gitu dong! Yayang manis mu ini kan sebetulnya sangaaaaatt bijak." Ujar Yahiko dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Cih! Jangan memandangku begitu , Baka!" ujar Konan kesal.

"Dan jangan memanggil aku dengan sebutan Honey! Sekali lagi kau panggil aku begitu , aku akan men-tato wajahmu dengan kawat berduri!" Ancam Konan kepada Yahiko.

Yahiko hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya. Ia takut jika Konan benar-benar melakukannya... Wajahnya pasti akan semakin... 'TIDAK!' Inner Yahiko histeris sampe guling-guling. Shion memandang horror kepada Yahiko yang mukanya semakin pucat. 'ada apa dengan si Yahiko ini coba?' batin Shion bingung.

"Hei! Ngapain kalian semua masih pada disini!? Pulang sana pulang!" Usir Konan pada siswa-siswi yang masih mengerubungi Sasuke cs , Naruto cs dan Konan+Yahiko+Shion. Akhirnya dengan berat hati , siswa-siswi pulang meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Konan masih terfokus pada pintu gedung olahraga, melihat-lihat takutnya ada siswa/siswi yang masih ada di gedung olahraga.

Krik..krik..krik...

"Aaa..ano.. Ada apa senpai kemari?" Ujar Temari yang mencoba memecah keheningan .

"AH! Aku sedang mencari orang yang menjadi Kapten Basket Putri yang baru dan waktu duel melakukan tembakkan jarak jauh." Ucap Konan sambil celingak-celingukkan mencari seseorang.

"K-konan-senpai, K-kaptennya ada di s-sini." Ujar Hinata seraya menunjuk Naruto yang masih memasang muka bingung.

'Sebenernya ada apa sih? Kenapa aku dicari oleh senpai-senpai ini?' Batin Naruto bingung.

Konan langsung memalingkan wajahnya mengikuti jari Hinata yang menunjuk seseorang. Mata Konan terbelalak lebar saat melihat orang yang menjadi Kapten, ia terus menatap intens Naruto . Naruto yang risih pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Nee..Senpai, kenapa kau terus melihatku begitu?" Ucap Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Kau,... benar-benar Kapten baru basket putri?" Tanya Konan menyelidik.

'emm... emang iya sih , cewek ini yang melakukan tembakkan jarak jauh waktu duel. Tapi ... wajahnya... rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya... disuatu tempat...' batin Konan menerka-nerka.

"Eh? I-iya benar kok." Ucap Naruto sedikit meneguk ludahnya sedikit.

"Kok aku pertama kalinya melihat kamu? Anak baru ya?" Ujar Konan dengan menatap terus kearah Naruto.

"I-iya , aku anak baru disini. Watashi wa Namikaze Naruto desu. Yo-Yoroshiku, senpai." Ujar Naruto sedikit tergagap-gagap.

"Namikaze...Naruto?" beo Konan dengan tatapan heran.

"AH! Kau Kapten di IIS setahun yang lalu bukan?" Ucap Konan seraya mencengkram bahu Naruto.

"Eh? Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Ujar Naruto seraya menutup ketakutannya.

Sasuke cs dan teman-teman tim Naruto memandang heran kepada Konan. Yahiko dan Shion juga melakukan hal serupa seperti Sasuke cs kepada Konan.

"Hey, kau tak mengenal aku? Padahal waktu itu kita bertabrakkan dekat ruang ganti perempuan. Waktu itu kau masih kelas 1 sedangkan aku kelas 2." Ujar Konan sambil melepas cengkramannya dari bahu Naruto.

"hmm... EH? Kau Kapten Basket disini setahun lalu itu ya? Kalau tak salah nama senpai adalah... Konan?" Ujar Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian setahun lalu.

"Bingo! Hahaha.. Aku tak menyangka kita ketemu lagi , bocah!" Ucap Konan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Hei! Aku cuma beda 1 tahun sama mu , Konan-senpai." Ujar Naruto seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

'Kawaii ne' batin Sasuke. Tapi langsung disanggah oleh Sasuke, 'Huh! Uchiha Sasuke tak mudah jatuh hati , apalagi kepada dobe!' batin Sasuke. Yahiko yang sedari tadi cenggo karena ga ngerti apa yang sudah terjadi, lalu mencoba bertanya kepada Konan.

"Nee, Konan! Kau kenal dengan gadis rambut pirang itu?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Ya begitulah, aku pernah bertemu dengannya waktu pertandingan basket musim panas di Iwa." Ucap Konan santai.

"Heeh.. aku tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Kapten Basket Putri yang terkenal itu disini bahkan ia merupakan adik kelasku sendiri." Ucap Shion takjub.

"Bertemu lagi?" beo Shikamaru .

"ahh... Waktu Konan bertanding , aku dipaksa ia untuk ikut. Itu pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan gadis pirang ini." Jelas Shion.

"Baiklah, Naruto-chan! Aku akan memperkenalkan teman-temanku! Yang cowok aneh itu namanya Yahiko kalau yang cewek manis itu Shion." Ujar Konan seraya menunjuk Yahiko lalu baru Shion.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala menyatakan bahwa ia mengerti.

" Yoroshikku, Naru-chan." Ujar Shion sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto

"Hei, Konan! Kau jangan bilang kepada Naruto aku cowok aneh dong! Emangnya ga ada yang lain?" Protes Yahiko.

"Ga ada! Sebenernya cuma itu yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan dirimu itu." Ucap Konan dengan tampang watados.

"Konan~~" Ujar Yahiko sweatdrop.

"Hei! Kita harus segera kembali , sudah 10 menit terlewat! Nanti Itachi bisa marah , kan dia cuma ngasih waktu ke kita 10 menit doang." Ujar Shion mengingatkan.

Konan dan Yahiko memandang malas kearah Shion. Shion membalas tatapan temannya dengan 'emangnya-kenapa?'.

"Hee... Kau patuh sekali pada perintah si keriput , he." Ujar Konan kembali dengan tampang watados yang diikuti anggukkan dari Yahiko.

"K-karena dia kan ketua kelas! Wajar kan kalau kita patuh apa yang dia ucapkan kepada kita." Bela Shion namun muncul sedikit guratan merah dipipi mulusnya.

"Tapi kau kelewat patuh tahu! Lagipula pelajaran selanjutnya si Bakoro, pelajaran yang isi cuma nyeritain ular mulu . Ngapain cape-cape naik ke kelas lagi." Ujar Yahiko santai.

"Memangnya kalian membawa tas kalian?" Tanya Shion.

"Enggak." Ujar kompak Konan dan Yahiko.

"Tuh kan! Lebih baik kita segera kembali. Aku tak ingin , jika aku nanti dihukum oleh Itachi gara-gara ngikutin kalian." Ucap Shion seraya berjalan keluar gedung.

"Kalian mau aku laporkan ke Itachi? Kalian pengen apa tas kesayangan kalian disita dan kalian harus menjalankan hukuman?" Ancam Shion ditengah-tengah jalannya.

Deg!. Konan dan Yahiko langsung menyusul Shion yang sudah keluar gedung olahraga. 'Ck! Seandainya Itachi bukan ketua kelas , aku pasti dengan senang hati meninggalkan kelas.' Batin Konan dan Yahiko bersamaan. –ehem-

Semenjak kepergian Konan,Yahiko dan Shion menuju kelas. Kesunyian kembali datang. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang membuka suara hingga akhirnya Neji memecah keheningan dan meminta semuanya untuk berganti baju untuk segera pulang. Perkataan Neji hanya diikuti anggukkan dari yang lain. Setelah semua sudah siap , semua keluar gedung olahraga dan Saara mengunci kembali gedung olahraga. Naruto masih bingung dengan pikiran nya ,' Shion-senpai... mungkinkah dia menyukai Itachi-senpai?' batin Naruto . Sasuke yang menyadari kalau Naruto sedang melamun.

'apalagi yang sedang dipikirkan si dobe?' batin Sasuke kritis.

"Jangan melamun dobe!."

"Ishh... diamlah Teme! Aku sedang berpikir bukan melamun." Ujar Naruto kesal.

"Berpikir tentang apa ?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tentang Shion-senpai." Ucap Naruto

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Shion-senpai?" Ujar Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Naruto.

"Tidak." Sanggah Naruto.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

Satu per satu teman-teman Sasuke dan Naruto sudah pulang. Kini tinggal Naruto dengan Sasuke. Sebenernya sih , Sasuke membawa mobil. Tapi hati kecil menginginkan ia bersama dengan Naruto dulu lebih lama ,sedangkan Naruto menunggu jemputannya yang daritadi belum datang. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua , tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Naruto menjadi ga tahan.

"Teme.."

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tak pulang?"

"Hn."

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu , kenapa hanya membalasnya singkat gitu?"

"Hn."

"Aishh... Kau menyebalkan."

"Hn."

Keheningan kembali tercipta menyelimuti dua insan tersebut.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tak pulang ,Dobe?"

"Menunggu jemputan."

"Memangnya kau ga bisa bawa mobil sendiri?"

"Bisa , hanya aku ga dibolehin Tou-san sama Kyuu-nii bawa mobil."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Tou-san dan Kyuu-nii selalu over protective padaku dan Kaa-san."

"Ck. Manja sekali kau."

"Hei! Aku juga ga mau diantar-jemput terus, kalau sama pacar sih boleh-boleh aja."

"Emangnya ada yang jadi pacarmu , Dobe?"

"Pasti lah! Dasar Teme!"

"Oh,ya?"

"Urusai! Nee, Teme , kau kenal baik sama Shion-senpai?"

"Lumayan. Emang kenapa?"

"Apakah... Shion-senpai menyukai Itachi-senpai?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya memastikan feeling saja."

"Hn."

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku, Teme!"

" Baiklah, Iya, Shion-senpai menyukai Aniki ku."

'Sudah kuduga.' Batin Naruto.

~ Bagaimana tuh Naruto dengan Sasuke? Apa terus berlanjut? Itachi dengan Shion , apakah akan menjadi sepasang kekasih? Rencana apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura dan Ino kepada Naruto? Ikuti selalu fic ini.~

-T B C ^-^v-


	6. Chapter 6 : Terror ?

My destiny with you , baby!

Disclamier: Naruto hanya milik Masashi-sama , cerita ini hanya milik Akira yang kece ini :p.

Pairing : Sasufemnaru (Sasuke x Naruto)

Rate : T sajaa

Warning :karena fanfic pertama jadi mungkin- banyak typo, EYD gatau bener atau ga, kata-kata ga nyambung , alur cerita aneh bin ajaib, dll. (FemNaru, gapunya tanda 3 garis dipipi , kulitnya warna putih).

Genre : Romance,Friendship,...(terserah readers).

*Moshi moshi , minna-san... Akira telah kembali lagi ! Ada yang kangen Akira ga ? (Readers : Ngarep banget lo! *nangisdipojokkan* -abaikan-) hmmm... sebelumnya Akira mau minta maaf telat nge-updated ceritanya, soalnya lagi nyari ide-ide selanjutnya buat cerita ini . Jadi gomen ya kalo baru sekarang di updated lagi ^ - ^ v .

~ARIGATOU ATAS REVIEW READERS LAINNYA, ITU MEMBANTU UNTUK AKIRA MELANJUTKAN CERITA INI . LOVEYOUREADERS:*!~

DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ!

Happy reading!

Chapter 6 : Terror?

"_Apakah... Shion-senpai menyukai Itachi-senpai?" _

"_Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Ujar Sasuke dingin. _

"_Tidak apa-apa. Hanya memastikan feeling saja."_

"_Hn." _

"_Hei, jawab pertanyaanku, Teme!" _

" _Baiklah, Iya, Shion-senpai menyukai Aniki ku." _

_**CHAPTER 6 : Terror ? **_

'Sudah kuduga.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang . Di benak Naruto sekarang , percakapan antara Paman Fugaku dengannya terus berputar tanpa bisa dihentikan . Naruto bingung , di satu sisi ia tak ingin melukai Shion-senpai tapi ia harus memilih salah satu dari duo Uchiha yang bersaudara itu . Itachi begitu baik pada Naruto tapi Sasuke juga baik padanya hanya cara penyampaiannya 'agak' berbeda dengan Itachi yang secara langsung. Tapi jika ia memilih Sasuke , Naruto harus siap menghadapi semua ancaman-ancaman dan mungkin pem-bully-an yang diberikan oleh fansgirl-fansgirl nya yang hampir setengah murid di KIS .

' Haaah... Kenapa aku jadi serba salah sih ! Kami-sama... tunjukkan kepada ku siapa harus kupilih ? Itachi-senpai atau Sasuke ?' Batin Naruto galau.

Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya pun menatap bingung wajah memelas Naruto . Sasuke ingin menghibur Naruto tapi ego Uchiha nya terlalu besar . Naruto yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan oleh tatapan aneh dari Sasuke , langsung mendelik kearahnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajah ku , Teme?" Ujar Naruto malas.

"Hn. Kau terlihat,... capek?" Ujar Sasuke datar .

" Haah... aku sedang capek pikiran , Teme." Ujar Naruto.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin berusaha menutupi rasa keingintahuannya.

Sebelum Naruto mau menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke , handphone Naruto bergetar dari dalam saku rok seragamnya. Naruto langsung meraba-raba saku roknya dan segera mengeluarkan handphonenya. Kening Naruto sedikit menggerut ketika melihat nama yang menelponnya. Naruto langsung memencet tanda hijau pada layar handphonenya.

" Moshi-moshi." Ujar Naruto pada seseorang yang menelponnya.

"..."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa , Tou-san?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"..."

"Wakatta, Jaa ne Tou-san."

Naruto langsung menyimpan kembali handphonenya pada saku rok seragamnya . Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang berada disebelahnya, Sasuke.

"Nee, Teme! Aku pulang duluan ya." Pamit Naruto .

"Bukannya kau dijemput , dobe ?" Ucap Sasuke bingung namun dalam wajah stoic.

"A- ng.. tadi Tou-san telpon , katanya supirku ga bisa jemput, jadi aku disuruh pulang sendiri pake bus." Ucap Naruto.

" Ikut aku!" Ucap Sasuke seraya menggandeng tangan kirinya.

"Eh? Kemana ?" Tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Aku akan mengantarkan kamu pulang, dobe." Ujar datar Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

Naruto langsung berhenti. Gandengannya pun lepas . Sasuke akhirnya menoleh kearah Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya.

" Tidak perlu diantar , Teme! Nanti kalau fans-fans mu tahu aku bisa dibully oleh mereka." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum canggung.

Sasuke bukannya menjawab malah menyeret kembali tangan Naruto, kali ini agak berbeda , Sasuke menggandengnya lebih erat lagi . Naruto akhirnya pasrah akan ke - keras kepala - an Sasuke . Bagaimana pun Sasuke adalah Uchiha dan Uchiha akan selalu memegah teguh apa yang harus menjadi keinginannya begitu pula untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

'Keturunan Uchiha itu... sedikit menyeramkan ya' batin Naruto miris.

Sasuke terus menggandeng tangan Naruto sampai akhirnya di tempat parkir mobil. Ia pun mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan berjalan menuju mobil BMW hitam yang terparkir rapi. Naruto pun akhirnya menggekor pada Sasuke namun tangannya masih dalam gandengan. Deg! Perasaan Naruto langsung tiba-tiba tidak enak. Naruto celingak-celinguk seperti mencari seseorang. Sasuke menyadari kelakuan Naruto yang sedikit aneh.

"Ada apa dobe?"

"Hmm...Tidak apa-apa kok , Teme."

"Hn."

'Seperti ada yang mengawasi? Tapi siapa ?' Batin Naruto menerka-nerka.

Karena sibuk dengan pemikiran sendiri , Naruto tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah berada didepan mobil Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadarinya , langsung menyentil dahi Naruto . Naruto kaget dan langsung menatap garang Sasuke yang berada didepannya.

"TEME! Apa-apaan kau, hah?!" Seru Naruto sambil mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Jangan melamun terus , dobe." Ujar datar Sasuke.

"Terus kenapa kau menyentil dahiku?!" Ujar Naruto yang sedikit tidak terima perlakuan Sasuke.

"Untuk menyadarkan kau , Apa kau ingin kerasukan roh gentanyangan, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai mengejek.

Naruto langsung membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam . Naruto menggembungkan pipinya pertandanya ia sedang kesal walau jauh dilubuk hatinya ia sangat malu karena ketahuan melamun . Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sudah masuk ke mobil , tanpa langsung diperintah ia juga masuk ke mobilnya dan segera tancap gas keluar dari area sekolah . Tanpa disadari Sasuke, bahwa ia sedang tersenyum bahagia . Naruto yang berada didalam mobil hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Uchiha bungsu itu . Setelah kepergian SasuNaru , keluarlah 4 gadis yang ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikan SasuNaru , terlihat raut-raut wajah garang mereka .

" Gadis gatal itu harus segera diberi pelajaran!"

" Aku setuju! Berani – beraninya dia mendekati Sasuke-kun."

" Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

" Tenang saja , aku tahu cara untuk membuat si gadis gatal itu menyerah mendekati Sasuke ."

Ketiga gadis langsung menatap temannya dengan seringai liciknya . Mereka tahu bahwa temannya ini tak pernah gagal dalam membuat gadis-gadis yang mendekati Sasuke menyerah . Gadis yang ditatapi oleh teman-temannya itu tertawa pelan kemudian menyuruh ketiga temannya mendekat kepadanya dan ia langsung memberitahukan cara untuk menyingkirkan Naruto , ketiga teman-temannya menganggukkan kepala mereka setelah itu mereka langsung pergi dari tempat parkiran .

'Kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar , Naruto' .

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Naruto dan Sasuke larut dalam aktivitasnya masing-masing . Naruto asyik dengan melihat pemandangan diluar jendela sedangkan Sasuke fokus menyetir . Sesekali Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto , Naruto yang merasa dirinya terus-terusan dilirik seseorang langsung menengok kearah Sasuke yang berada disebelah kanannya .

" Kenapa melirik-melirikku terus , Suke ?" Tanya Naruto.

" Hn." Ucap Sasuke datar walau dalam hatinya entah kenapa ia senang .

" Huuh! Bisakah kau mengganti 'hn'mu itu dengan kata-kata yang lebih jelas ? " Ucap Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang berada didepannya.

Naruto menghela nafas sebentar , 'Susah banget sih diajak ngomong, ibunya ngidam apa coba sampe-sampe anaknya kayak si Teme gini.' Batin Naruto miris. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka kedua lagi .

"Rumah mu dimana?" Ujar Sasuke yang masih memandang fokus kedepan.

" Jalan Hitoyama 2 No.3 blok 1 ." Ujar Naruto singkat.

Setelah Naruto berucap seperti itu , Sasuke langsung melajukan mobilnya ke Jalan Hitoyama . Sampailah mereka berdua di depan sebuah rumah berlantai 2 bergaya Eropa namun tak meninggalkan dominasi Jepang Tradisional yang ditutupi oleh pagar setinggi 2,5 meter dan disisi kanannya terlihat sebuah marga yang bernama "NAMIKAZE" .

"Arigatou teme ! Sudah mau mengantarkan aku pulang ." Ujar Naruto riang sambil membuka pintu mobil Sasuke , tapi ternyata masih dikunci oleh Sasuke.

"Hei! Ini sudah berada di depan rumahku loh , jadi tolong bukakan pintunya." Pinta Naruto sambil menatap malas kearah Sasuke.

"..."

"Teme?" Ujar Naruto seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke.

"Teme! Kau-" Ucap Naruto terhentikan ketika secara tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ujar histeris Naruto.

"Kumohon biarkan aku seperti ini dulu , dobe." Bisik err- 'lembut' Sasuke ke telinga Naruto sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dibawah pundak Naruto , mencoba menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma citrus yang bisa membuat pikiran melayang.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto ? So pasti pipinya sudah seperti tomat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang apalagi ia mendengar bisikkan Sasuke yang serak-serak basah , hembusan nafas Sasuke yang mengenai telinga , dan aroma mint yang memabukkan.

"T-teme lepaskan!" Ujar Naruto sambil mendorong kuat dada Sasuke.

Tanpa harus diperintahkan 2 kali , Sasuke membukakan kunci pintu mobil , dan Naruto langsung melesat keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan membuka pintu pagar rumahnya yang besar.

'Huh! Aku sepertinya tak bisa bohong. Kau menarik Naruto dan akan kupastikan kau akan menjadi milikku seorang , milik Uchiha Sasuke.' Batin Sasuke licik.

Setelah itu mobil BMW hitam milik Sasuke langsung tancap gas menjauhi kediaman Naruto.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Tadaima!" Ujar Naruto sambil menutup kembali pintu rumahnya yang besar.

"Okaeri , Hime-chan." Ujar seorang maid bernama Rin.

Rin sedikit menyerengit bingung ketika melihat anak majikannya , terlihat seluruh wajahnya begitu memerah terutama dipipinya.

"Hime-chan , apakah kau sakit?" Ujar Rin sambil menatap lembut Naruto.

"A-ah.. aku t-tidak a-apa-apa kok , Rin-chan."Ujar Naruto yang sedikit terbata-bata.

"Benarkah? Wajahmu memerah , apa kau merasa demam?" Ujar Rin sambil meletakkan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto.

"A-ano.. tadi Naru main basket , makanya wajah Naru jadi memerah." Ujar Naruto yang menutup rasa malunya.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Sekarang Hime-chan mandi saja terlebih dahulu lalu saya akan siapkan makan siang untuk Hime-chan. Apa mau saya siapkan air panasnya untuk mandi , Hime-chan?" Ujar Rin setelah menjauhkan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto.

"Tidak usah , Rin-chan. Aku akan siapkan sendiri." Tolak Naruto halus.

"Baiklah, saya siapkan dahulu makan siang untuk Hime-chan." Ujar Rin undur diri dan segera melesat ke dapur.

Setelah Rin pergi untuk mempersiapkan makan siang untuk Naruto . Naruto langsung pergi ke kamarnya . BLAM! Naruto langsung membuka pintu balkon yang ada dikamarnya, terlihat ia seperti orang yang habis dikejar kerumunan masa.

"Aku dipeluk dia... aku dipeluk dia... aku...GYAAAAA!" teriak histeris Naruto , karena berada dibalkon teriakkannya tak begitu terdengar orang.

"Hosh..hosh...rasa ini...melebihi rasaku jika berada di dekat Itachi-senpai. Dia ..." Ujar Naruto yang menegadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit biru yang cerah.

'Mungkinkah... aku mulai menyukainya?' batin Naruto bimbang.

Naruto menghela nafas. Angin semilir mulai memainkan rambut pirang emasnya dengan lembut sehingga membuatnya terlambai-lambai olehnya. Naruto menutup mata sebentar dan membukanya kembali .

"Hmm.. Mandi ah~ badan dan pikiranku rasanya kayak mau bobrok." Gumam Naruto seraya pergi ke kamar dan menutup kembali pintu balkonnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

-Kediaman Uchiha-

"Tadaima." Ujar dingin seorang pemuda raven dengan gaya rambut err- pantat ayam (Di-kirin #mati#) maksudnya gaya emo memasuki rumahnya yang mewah.

"Okaeri , Suke . Loh ? Tachi mana?" Ujar seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang , Uchiha Mikoto.

"Suke ga tahu , Kaa-san." Ujar acuh tak acuh Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju sofa yang ada diruang tengah , setelah duduk ia memejamkan mata dan memijat pelan keningnya. Mikoto yang melihat tingkah anak bungsunya yang hubungan dengan Itachi menjadi renggang karena kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu . Mikoto kemudian duduk disebelah kanan Sasuke dan mengelus-elus rambut raven Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Suke , Kaa-san tahu kau masih kesal dengan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu . Tapi , Kaa-san mohon , berbaikkanlah dengan Itachi. Kakakmu tidak salah sepenuhnya , Suke." Ujar lembut Mikoto yang masih mengelus-elus rambut anak bungsunya itu.

Sasuke membuka matanya kembali , menampilkan _onyx_ nya yang indah. Sasuke masih susah untuk berbaikkan dengan kakaknya walaupun ia ingin. Kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu terlalu sakit untuk ia ketahui , sudah berulang kali ia mengubur dalam-dalam kenangan pahit itu namun bila ia melihat Itachi , kejadian itu terputar lagi dan membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kaa-san , Suke lelah . Boleh Suke pergi ke kamar?" Ujar lembut Sasuke kepada Mikoto.

"Tentu , sayang." Ujar Mikoto sambil mengecup kening Sasuke.

Wow! Sasuke bisa bicara lembut kepada wanita? Tentu bisa bila itu adalah Kaa-san nya . Yap ! Wanita yang disayang oleh Sasuke adalah Kaa-san nya , jadi Sasuke bisa berubah menjadi orang yang mudah berekpresi dan berkata lembut juga sifat yang hangat hanya di depan Kaa-san nya saja. #backtostory#

Sasuke pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya . Setelah memasuki kamarnya yang berwarna biru dengan gradasi warna antara biru tua dan putih , ia menuju kasur yang dilapisi sprei biru dongker polos. Sasuke melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah , membuka dasi dan jas sekolahnya yang melemparnya ke sembarang tempat , membuka 2 kancing atas seragamnya dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur.

'Dobe... Aku ga akan melepaskan kau apapun yang terjadi . Dan Itachi... jika memang ia menyukai dobeku , tak akan kubiarkan ia merebut lagi sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikku.' Batin Sasuke menyakinkan , terukir seringai diwajah tampan Sasuke dan kemudian ia menutup matanya menuju alam mimpi.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sudah 1 bulan Naruto bersekolah di KIS , dan sampai sekarang belum ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia adalah pemilik asli sekolah KIS . Sudah 1 bulan juga Naruto bersahabat dengan Tenten , Saara , dan Temari walaupun berbeda kelas . Sudah 1 bulan , Sasuke dan Naruto semakin dekat walaupun kadang-kadang Itachi suka datang kepada Naruto . Sudah 1 bulan pula Neji , Kiba , Shikamaru , dan Gaara bersahabat dengan Naruto walaupun harus sedikit sembunyi – sembunyi jika ingin mengajak ngobrol kalau tak mau mendapat deathglare dari Uchiha bungsu . Sudah 1 bulan ia menjabat sebagai Kapten Basket Putri yang mengharuskan ia berlatih setiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu . Dan sudah 2 minggu belakangan ini , Naruto mendapatkan surat teror yang melayangkan berbagai ancam-ancam bila mendekati Sasuke . Sampai-sampai baju olahraga basketnya dirobek-robek menggunakan gunting , lokernya dipenuh oleh boneka-boneka yang dicabik-cabik memakai pisau , bahkan 2 hari lalu ia hampir saja terkena pot bunga yang terbuat dari tanah liat mau mengenai kepalanya , untung saat itu Tenten mendorongnya , jika tidak... ah, Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya bila itu terjadi.

-JAM ISTIRAHAT-

Saat-saat istirahat memang saat-saat yang ditunggu oleh seluruh murid KIS begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh 5 perempuan cantik . Ada Hinata yang lagi asyik minum Jus anggur , Naruto lagi menikmati takoyaki , Temari dan Saara asyik menyantap donat , dan Tenten yang lagi serius "memainkan" sedotan minumannya.

"Ne, Naru-chan." Tegur Tenten.

"Hm?" Ujar Naruto yang mulutnya masih penuh makanan.

"Kau merasa dirimu diteror orang ga?" Ujar Tenten to the point.

Seketika pergerakkan mulut Naruto terhenti ketika Tenten mengucapkan itu . Naruto merasa yakin bahwa ia tak pernah bercerita tentang teror yang ia dapatkan 2 minggu belakangan ini , bahkan kepada Hinata yang merupakan sahabatnya dari SD juga tidak . Temari dan Saara pun menatap Tenten dan Naruto secara bergantian .

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu pada Naru-chan , Tenten?" Ujar Saara bingung seraya menyeruput es cappucinonya.

"Tidak apa-apa , hanya..." Ujar Tenten menggantung.

"Hanya.." Ujar Hinata , Temari , dan Saara bersamaan.

"Semua yang dialami Naru-chan aneh . Contohnya saja 2 hari yang lalu , mana mungkinkan pot tanah liat begitu mudah terjatuh ? Terkena angin ? Itu hal mustahil , satu-satunya jawaban yang logis adalah pot itu sengaja dijatuhkan oleh seseorang." Ujar Tenten panjang lebar sambil menatap serius kearah 4 temannya , terutama Naruto.

"T-tapi , Tenten-chan , N-naru-chan kan a-anak baru , m-masa sudah p-punya musuh ?" Ujar Hinata yang disertai anggukkan dari Temari dan Saara.

"Hinata benar Tenten-chan! Kalau pun ada pasti anak-anak yang iri karena ia Kapten Basket Putri." Timpal Temari.

"Yaa...mungkin saja sih , aku kan hanya mencoba membuat hipotesis dari apa yang kulihat, hehehe." Ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Huuuu... dasar kau." Ujar Saara sambil menjitak kepala Tenten.

"Ittai~" Ucap Tenten sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang habis dijitak Saara.

Naruto yang sedaritadi diam , ia sedang berpikir tentang omongan Tenten akan kejadian 2 hari lalu . Seseorang pasti ingin menyingkirkannya , entah apa yang ia inginkan selain ia harus menjauhi Sasuke , tapi yang jelas orang itu sangat sangat tidak menyukai dirinya.

'Harusku cari siapa pelakunya!' Batin Naruto menggebu.

"Minna , aku mau ke kelas dulu sebentar." Ujar Naruto seraya mendirikan diri.

"M-mau ku a-antarkan , N-naru-chan ?" tawar Hinata.

"Tidak usah , Hinata ! Aku segera kembali kok! Jaa ne, minna." Ujar Naruto sambil berlari kecil keluar dari kantin.

"Naru-chan , semenjak percakapan tadi jadi sedikit aneh ya ?" Ujar Saara.

"Sudahlah~ Mungkin ia ada keperluan penting dikelas." Ujar Temari sambil menyomot donat coklatnya.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Temari , ketiga temannya saling berpandangan dan melanjutkan 'aktivitas' makan dan minum mereka yang tertunda.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Drap...drap..drap

Suara langkah lari kecil menggema di seluruh lorong. Semua lorong hampir sepi karna semuanya berada dikantin , halaman belakang atau atap sekolah.

Deg!

'Perasaan ini lagi!' batin Naruto.

Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari sesosok yang menguntitnya. Naruto berdiri tepat di ruangan kosong yang pintunya terbuka sedikit , tanpa Naruto sadari , sebuah tangan memukul tengkuk kepala yang langsung membuat pandangan Naruto menjadi buram.

BRUK. Dan Naruto terjatuh pingsan. Dari ruangan kosong itu muncul 3 orang gadis .

"Sakura pasti senang , kita jalankan misi dengan baik!" Ujar gadis pirang diikat tinggi , Ino.

"Tentu! Kita harus bawa dia keruangan rahasia." Ujar gadis berambut merah memakai kacamata , Karin.

"Langsung pergi , guys!" Ujar gadis berambut pink panjang , Tayuya.

Setelah itu , mereka bertiga menggotong tubuh Naruto menuju tempat rahasia . Tanpa ada yang sadari , sepasang mata lavender mematai pergerakkan 3 gadis yang kemungkinan mau membully Naruto. Orang yang mematai itu mengikuti 3 gadis itu sambil mengirim sms kepada saudaranya.

Naruto dalam bahaya . SEND .

Ia langsung memasukkan Hpnya tak lupa meng-silentnya. Ia mulai mengikuti kemana 3 gadis tadi membawa Naruto.

'Huh! Kalian mendapatkan masalah , Gadis gila!' batin seseorang meremehkan 3 gadis tadi.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

BRUKK

Naruto yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya walau tengkuk lehernya masih sakit , didorong paksa oleh 3 orang gadis.

"Kerja bagus , Ino , Karin , Tayuya!" Ujar seorang gadis sambil berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Tentu!" Ucap mereka bertiga setiap masing-masing membawa balok kayu yang sudah cukup usang.

Naruto menggeletukkan mulutnya , kesal , 1 kata yang menggambarkan perasaan Naruto.

"Apa maumu , Haruno ?" Desis Naruto mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Sakura begitu menggema diseluruh ruangan cheers tak terpakai.

"Mauku? Jauhi Sasuke! Dia hanya milikku! Gadis gatal sepertimu tak pantas mendekatinya!" Bentak Sakura.

"Menjauhi? Heh! Jujur saja , saya itu tak pernah mendekati si Teme dan 1 hal lagi saya BUKAN gadis gatal!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada 3 oktaf .

"Berani sekali kamu bilang Sasuke-kun Teme!" Ujar Karin dengan suara meninggi.

"Kenapa ? Kalian takut heh ? Asalkan kalian tahu , si Teme lah yang mendekatiku dan juga terserah aku mau menyebut dia apa , kalian tak hak untuk melarangku! Kalian pikir kalian siapa , HAH !" Bentak Naruto bahkan lebih keras.

PLAKK !

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi putih mulu Naruto bahkan sedikit merobek sisi kanan bibirnya , darah sedikit keluar dari luka itu.

"Lebih baik kau diam! Atau kau akan ku buat menyesal." Desis Sakura penuh nada intimidasi.

"Kau bukan seorang lawan yang pantas untukku ." Ujar Naruto menantang.

"KAU-" Ujar Sakuran mengacungkan telunjuknya didepan wajah Naruto.

"Kau BUKAN lawan yang PANTAS untukku." Ulang Naruto dengan penekanan perkataannya.

"Hooo...baiklah , kita lihat siapa yang bukan lawan yang pantas! Kalian hajar dia!" Perintah Sakura kepada 3 temannya.

"Ck! Beraninya kekerasan! Pengecut !" Teriak Naruto yang menggema diseluruh ruangan.

Ino, Karin , dan Tayuya mulai menyerang Naruto . Naruto terus menghindar dan menepisnya , sampai-sampai Naruto kewalahan menghadapinya lalu ...

Buagh! Sebuah tendangan mengenai kaki Naruto dan membuatnya terjatuh kembali . Saat itu Sakura maju dengan membawa sebuah benda.

'Pisau lipat?!' Batin Naruto kaget. Dalam keadaan hampir berantakkan , dan kondisinya kurang stabil. 'Sial!' umpat Naruto dalam hati. Sakura sekarang tepat berada 1 meter didepannya

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk dunia ini , NA-RU-TO!" Ujar Sakura sambil mengacungkan pisaunya. Naruto pun menutup mata dan...

BRAKK!

Drap.. drap.. drap

TRAAANG!

Sebuah tangan kekar menepis tangan Sakura dan membuat pisau lipat terlempar ke sembarang tempat. Ia berdiri didepan Naruto . Ino , Karin , dan Tayuya kedua tangannya telah dikunci kebelakang oleh 3 pemuda . 2 orang gadis melindungi Naruto di sisi kanan dan kirinya , dan 2 orang berada diluar pintu , 1 pemuda yang membawa kamera SLR dan seorang gadis disamping kanan pemuda yang bawa kamera . Mereka melayangkan senyum sinis dan tatapan tajam kepada Sakura , Ino, Karin , dan Tayuya kecuali pemuda yang berdiri didepan Naruto, terlihat aura-aura gelap menyelubunginya. Sakura bergidik ngeri dan tak bisa bergerak , sementara Ino , Karin , dan Tayuya menundukkan kepala mereka.

Naruto mencoba membuka mata untuk melihat siapa pemuda yang telah menolongnya. Dan saat Naruto menatap punggung pemuda didepannya.

"K-kau.."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~ Siapakah pemuda itu? Apa hukuman yang diterima Sakura cs ? Kebenaran akan terungkap dichapter berikutnya! Ikuti fic selalu ya~

T B C ^-^v -


	7. Chapter 7 : The Truth

My destiny with you , baby!

Disclamier: Naruto hanya milik Masashi-sama , cerita ini hanya milik Akira yang kece ini :p.

Pairing : Sasufemnaru (Sasuke x Naruto)

Rate : T sajaa

Warning :karena fanfic pertama jadi mungkin- banyak typo, EYD gatau bener atau ga, kata-kata ga nyambung , alur cerita aneh bin ajaib, dll. (FemNaru, gapunya tanda 3 garis dipipi , kulitnya warna putih).

Genre : Romance,Friendship,...(terserah readers).

~ARIGATOU ATAS REVIEW READERS LAINNYA, ITU MEMBANTU UNTUK AKIRA MELANJUTKAN CERITA INI . LOVEYOUREADERS:*!~

DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ!

Happy reading!

Chapter 7 : The truth

_Mereka melayangkan senyum sinis dan tatapan tajam kepada Sakura , Ino, Karin , dan Tayuya kecuali pemuda yang berdiri didepan Naruto, terlihat aura-aura gelap menyelubunginya. Sakura bergidik ngeri dan tak bisa bergerak , sementara Ino , Karin , dan Tayuya menundukkan kepala mereka. _

_Naruto mencoba membuka mata untuk melihat siapa pemuda yang telah menolongnya. Dan saat Naruto menatap punggung pemuda didepannya_.

_**Chapter 7 : The truth **_

"K-kau.."

"S-sasuke." Ujar Sakura dengan nada yang begetar.

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura , aura intimidasi yang keluar dari tubuhnya begitu pekat bahkan sampai-sampai semua yang ada di sana sulit untuk bernafas . Tangan Sasuke terkepal begitu kuat , rahangnya mengeras , dan mata _onyx_ nya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Sedangkan Kiba , Shikamaru , dan Neji masih tetap memegang kedua lengan Ino , Karin , dan Tayuya yang kepalanya semakin menunduk karena tatapan-tatapan tajam yang mengarah ketiganya . Gaara yang membawa kamera SLR dengan Saara yang berada di depan pintu pun menatap jijik kepada Sakura cs . Saara yang masih belum terima , mencoba melangkah maju untuk masuk dan menghajar satu-satu kepada mereka yang berani mem – bully Naruto tapi tangan putih Gaara menahannya , ia memberikan isyarat dengan menggelengkan kepala , Saara menarik kembali tangannya yang ditahan oleh Gaara dan tetap diam di depan sambil mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Temari dan Tenten yang berada di samping kanan kiri Naruto , mereka berdua merapikan pakaian Naruto yang sudah lusuh dan kotor serta menenangkan Naruto yang kelelahan . keduanya mengenggam tangan Naruto erat . Naruto tersenyum kecil , teman-temannya semua memperdulikan ia .

"Hah ... hah ..H-Hinata di-dimana .. hah, T-tenten ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Hinata ada di kelas , Naru-chan." Bohong Tenten pelan.

"Hah .. hah.. Syukurlah , i-ia t-tidak ada d-di sini . J-jadi ia t-tak hah ... hah .. p-perlu m-melihat ko-kondisiku ... hah ... hah." Ujar Naruto dengan lemah.

"Naru-chan ! Kenapa kau menyembunyikaan hal sepenting ini dari kami ? Hiks ... hiks ... Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya kami ketika Neji mengirimkan sms kepada Hinata bahwa kamu dalam bahaya , Hah?! P-padahal kita bersahabat hiks ... hiks ... kenapa Naru ? kenapa ?" Jerit Temari sambil berurai airmata , ia tak tega melihat kondisi Naruto yang nyaris babak belur.

Semua terdiam mendengar jeritan Temari kepada Naruto . Sasuke yang melihat kondisi Naruto yang nyaris babak belur melalui ekor matanya . Marah . Sasuke marah karena ia merasa gagal dalam melindungi gadis yang ia cintainya . Naruto hanya mengulum senyum tipis mendengar ucapan Temari.

" Gomen Temari . Dan h-hountoni G-gomenasai minna . " Ujar Naruto lembut

Naruto kemudian memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut dengan tangan kirinya . Tangan kanannya yang bergetar mencoba meraba-raba tengkuknya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Aargh.." erang kecil Naruto dengan mata yang terpenjam dan kening yang berkerut. Semakin lama , erangan Naruto semakin terus terucap , tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa sakit.

"N-Naru-chan! Kamu kenapa?" Ujar panik Tenten.

"Hei! Hei! Naru-chan!" Ujar Temari sambil menggoyang-goyang bahu Naruto.

Pandangan Naruto semakin lama semakin buram dan akhirnya ia pingsan didalam pelukkan Temari dengan kepala tertunduk . Semua yang ada diruangan itu tersentak kaget . Sasuke yang melihat hal itu , langsung membalikkan badannya dan langsung menghampiri Naruto yang pingsan dalam pelukkan Temari di lantai.

"Dobe! Oi! Dobe!" Ujar panik Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. Tenten dan Temari menatap Naruto dengan cemas.

"Tenten! Temari! Bawa Naruto ke ruang UKS ! Cepat ." Perintah Sasuke kepada Tenten dan Temari sambil mendirikan diri dengan wajah yang tertunduk sampai poni-poni nya berjatuhan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Tanpa diperintah 2 kali , Temari langsung mengendong Naruto dibelakang punggungnya dengan ditemani Tenten. Mereka berdua langsung pergi menuju pintu depan . Kiba , Shikamaru , Gaara ,dan Neji menatap prihatin kepada Naruto . Mereka tak habis pikir , kenapa ada orang yang tega mem - bully Naruto yang begitu baik pada semua orang . Saat berpapasan dengan Saara yang berada didepan . Saara menahan mereka dan meminta kepada Tenten dan Temari untuk menjaga Naruto sampai ia dan lainnya kembali ke UKS . Tenten dan Temari langsung menganggukkan kepala mereka dan segera pergi menuju ruang UKS.

Sesudahnya kepergian Temari dan Tenten yang membawa Naruto ke UKS . Sakura semakin merasa terpojok karena ketangkap basah hampir mencelakai Naruto .

"S-sasuke.. a-aku bisa m-men-" Ujar pelan Sakura yang menatap takut-takut kearah Sasuke yang masih membelakanginya .

"Diam." Ujar Sasuke dingin .

"De-dengarkan aku, Sasuke!" Pekik Sakura .

"Aku bilang diam!" Bentak Sasuke .

Rahangnya mengeras , tangannya yang sedaritadi terkepal pun melayang tinju kepada dinding didepannya hingga membuat retakkan besar di dindingnya. Emosinya kini memenuhi dirinya secara utuh. Sakura yang mendengar bentakkan itu terkulai lemas hingan jatuh terduduk . Gaara dan Saara masuk setelah menutup pintu agar tak ada yang tahu dan segera menuju teman-temannya . Neji , Kiba , Shikamaru pun melepaskan lengan ketiga gadis yang oleh mereka kunci kebelakang dan mendorong mereka hingga jatuh terduduk juga didekat Sakura.

"Apa alasan kalian berbuat seperti itu padanya?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sakura , Ino , Karin dan Tayuya masih diam , mengunci rapat-rapat mulut mereka .

"Jawab!" Bentak Sasuke yang menggema di seluruh ruangan itu.

Sakura , Ino , Karin dan Tayuya semakin takut . Takut hal yang mereka bayangkan terjadi.

"K-kami hanya i-ingin m-meberikan p-pelajaran saja." Ujar Karin takut-takut .

"Alasan yang tak masuk akal ..." Desis tajam Saara .

"Ti-tidak b-" Ujar Tayuya terhenti .

"Kalian sudah tertangkap basah oleh kami , ditambah bukti kuat yang berada di kameraku ini . Jadi apa kalian masih ingin mengelak ? " Potong Gaara sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kamera yang bertengger dilehernya .

"Kalian hanya akan menambah berat hukuman yang akan kalian dapatkan." Ujar Neji dingin .

Keempat gadis itu hanya bisa menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan mereka , hanya Sakura yang menunduk wajahnya sehingga sulit untuk mengetahui ekspresinya .

"Suke , mau diapakan gadis-gadis ini ?" Ujar Kiba .

"Gaara dan Kiba , bawa mereka keruang guru , lalu setelahnya biar Hinata yang mengantarkan mereka menghadap ayahku ." Perintah Sasuke tegas .

"Siap !" Ujar serempak Kiba dan Gaara .

"Ayo kalian ikut aku dan jangan memberontak !" Ujar Kiba sambil menarik paksa lengan-lengan keempat gadis itu.

Sakura , Ino , Karin dan Tayuya berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Kiba yang berada di depan yang diikuti dari belakang oleh Gaara menuju pintu.

Cklek

Brakk

Sakura , Ino , Karin dan Tayuya sudah pergi dengan Kiba dan Gaara menuju ruang guru yang sudah ditunggui oleh Hinata.

Tinggallah disana Neji , Saara dan Sasuke.

"Neji , kau kembali ke kelas dengan Saara ." Perintah Sasuke pada Neji.

"Apa?! Aku ga mau !" bantah Saara.

"Sudahlah , Saara ! Sekarang lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas dan menjelaskan semua keoada Anko-sensei ketelatan kita dan ketidakhadiran Naruto ." Ujar Neji sambil menyeret keluar Saara.

"Ck ! Sial !" Desis Saara sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Neji yang menyeret lengannya.

Sasuke yang memastikan Neji dan Saara yang telah pergi menuju kelas , berjalan keluar ruang itu dan setelah keluar ia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya.

"Mau sampai kapan bersembunyi?" Ujar Sasuke yang entah kepada siapa.

Sreek

Munculnya sesosok tegap pemuda yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak .

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini , Aniki ?" Desis Sasuke tajam kepada seseorang yang ia panggil 'Aniki'.

"Hn. Aku kesini karena melihat temanmu itu datang kesini karena kupikir ada suatu hal penting ketika melihat raut wajah temanmu itu ." Jelas Itachi .

"Kupikir kau akan mencoba merebut hati Dobeku ." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Jangan harap Aniki bisa seperti dulu , bisa merebut dia dariku ." Tambah Sasuke yang masih menatap Itachi dengan dingin tak seperti dulu.

Itachi tersenyum miris , "Tentu , Aku tak akan merebut hal yang seharusnya milikmu ." Ujar Itachi tenang.

"Bagus kalau Aniki tahu itu ." Ujar Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Itachi yang masih diam berdiri.

'Sasuke.. ' Batin Itachi menatap sendu sang adik yang kini berjalan kian menjauh.

Itachi pun mulai meninggalkan tempat menuju tempat Ayahnya untuk melaporkan juga tentang kasus itu. Bagaimanapun sudah 1 bulan ini , Itachi berusaha menganggap Naruto sebagai adik perempuan , tak lebih . Itachi tahu bahwa adiknya , Sasuke , menyukai Naruto maka dari itu ia untuk menganggap Naruto sebagai adik , ia tak ingin kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu terulang lagi dan membuat Sasuke semakin membencinya.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang UKS . Hatinya kalut mengingat kondisi terakhir Naruto . Tangannya masih terkepal kuat-kuat , ia benar-benar sudah habis kesabaran menghadapi Sakura cs. Karena sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri , Sasuke tak sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di depan ruang UKS , tangan pucat Sasuke memegang kenop pintu UKS dan mendorong.

Kreeek

Pintu ruang UKS terbuka , mata _onyx_-nya menjelajah seluruh ruang , ia melihat 2 orang gadis duduk bersebelah dan sesekali mengelus-elus kepala Naruto yang masih pingsan . Sasuke segera menuju tempat Temari dan Tenten merawat Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kata Shizune-sensei , Naruto hanya kelelahan ." Lirih Temari.

"Kembalilah ke kelas , aku akan disini ." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah , kami titip Naruto padamu ." Ujar Tenten sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Hn ." Balas Sasuke.

Temari dan Tenten pun beranjak keluar dari UKS menuju kelas . Kini diruang itu hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke yang terus menatap intens wajah Naruto mulai mengangkat jemari tangan kanan pucatnya menyentuh kulit putih Naruto . Jemarinya mengelus-elus lembut pipi Naruto yang chubby .

'Halus .' Batin Sasuke .

Sasuke mengulum senyum yang jarang ia berikan kepada orang lain kecualin Kaa-sannya. Lalu tangan kiri kekar Sasuke mulai mengenggan lembut tangan Naruto yang lebih kecil darinya.

'Hangat .' Batin Sasuke , senang.

Sasuke terus mengenggam erat tangan Naruto seolah jika dilepas makan Naruto akan pergi darinya. Jemarinya masih mengelus-elus pipi Naruto yang beralih kepada luka di sisi kanan Naruto, ia sentuh perlahan luka yang hampir menegring itu.

"Jangan buat aku khawatir seperti ini . Apa jadinya gadisku ini banyak luka ditubuhnya ." Gumam Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Engggh~ " Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir manis Naruto.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan jemarinya dari luka di di sisi kanan bibir Naruto. Perlahan mata Naruto terbuka dan memperlihatkan indahnya _sapphire _, pandangannya masih sedikit kabur walau sedikit demi sedikit mulai fokus.

"Sa...suke ?" Tanya Naruto setelah berhasil memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Hn ." Jawab Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Naruto sambil mencoba mendudukkan diri. Tapi lengan kekar pucat milik Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak , dobe ." Ujar Sasuke datar tapi tatapannya lembut.

"Aku tidak apa- aww .." Pekik Naruto ketika rasa sakit dari luka di sisi kanan bibirnya terasa lagi.

"Ku bilang apa kan ." Ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan mencari kotak P3K.

Naruto yang masih memegang pelan lukanya itu , menatap lembut punggung Sasuke . Entah kenapa rasa senang membuncat dalam hati sampai tak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia akui selama 1 bulan ini ia merasa nyaman bila bersama Sasuke dan merasa cemburu bila Sasuke bersama perempuan lain selainnya dirinya biarpun itu sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu , dobe ?" Tanya Sasuke yang ternyata sudah berada didepan Naruto.

Naruto langsung menyadarinya dan segera mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang UKS , " Ti-tidak apa-apa ." Ucap Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar melalui jendela UKS.

Sasuke menyeringai , " Lain kali jangan menatapku seperti itu , ketampananku berkurang 5 persen ." Ujar narsis Sasuke.

Naruto langsung menghadap kearah Sasuke . Buak! Naruto menonjok pelan lengan kanan Sasuke.

"Jangan narsis !" Ujarnya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Hn ."Ucap Sasuke sambil memencet keluar cairan bening salep ke telunjuknya.

"Aw ! Pelan –pelan , Teme !" Pekik Naruto ketika telunjuk tangan Sasuke itu mengenai lukanya.

"Diamlah , Dobe !" Ujarnya Sasuke sambil terus merapikan salep yang ia berikan pada luka Naruto.

"Aw !" Rintih Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ck ! Dobe ! Salepnya belum selesai ku berikan ." Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik kepala Naruto menghadap kearahnya.

BLUUSSH

Sekarang jarak wajah 7 cm , bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya.

"T-teme... w-wajahmu t-terlalu de-dekat !" Pekik Naruto sambil mendorong jauh Sasuke.

"Hn. Dobe ." Ujar dingin Sasuke.

"Jangan dekatkan wajahmu pada wajahku dong , Teme !" Ujar Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah bodohmu itu padaku ." Ujar ketus Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah yang sedikit tercetak di pipi.

Kreekk . Pintu ruang UKS terbuka dan memunculkan sosok wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan pakaian ala dokter-dokter juga ia mengenakan sarung tangan putih.

"Naru-chan , kau sudah merasa sehat ?" Tanya lembut wanita itu.

"Iya Shizune-sensei! Naru sudah merasa baikkan ." Ujar riang Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Kalau begitu ikut sensei ya ." Ujar Shizune sambil membantu Naruto untuk turun dari ranjang.

"Ikut kemana sensei ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Shizune.

Shizune membalikkan badan dan tersenyum ramah , "Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri , Naru-chan ." Ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Sensei , apa saya boleh ikut ?" Ucap Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto berjalan keluar.

Shizune menatap Sasuke , "Maafkan sensei , Sasuke-sama . Tapi ini hal penting , kau tak bisa ikut ." Jelas Shizune sambil menarik kembali lengan Naruto untuk keluar.

Sasuke yang menatap kepergian Naruto dengan Shizune pun mulai mengikuti secara diam-diam.

'Ada hal yang ga beres .' Batin Sasuke .

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Ke-kepala sekolah !? " Pekik Naruto ketika ia dibawa kedepan pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Iya , Naru-chan. Kepala Sekolah ingin berbicara denganmu secara empat mata ." Ujar tenang Shizune.

"T-tapi.. "

"Baiklah saya pamit undur diri dulu ." Potong Shizune sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan sendiri Naruto.

Naruto yang menatap kepergian Shizune dengan wajah memelas , lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah depan pintu dan menghela nafas berlebihan. Sungguh! Ia ingin menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sakura sendiri tapi ya apa daya bila ternyata Kepala Sekolah ikut turun tangan . Naruto mulai membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah . Saat ia mencoba menengok kedalam , terlihat sesosok laki-laki dengan berdiri menghadap jendela besar dan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana.

"Konichiwa , Paman Fugaku ." Sapa Naruto ketika ia sudah masuk dan tengah berdiri 1 meter didepan meja kerja Fugaku.

Fugaku yang merasa dirinya dipanggil , memalingkan wajah dan menemukan sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Hn. Bagaimana dengan lukamu ?" Tanya Fugaku yang berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Bagaimana paman tahu ?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau tak perlu tahu dan jawab saja pertanyaanku ." Ujar datar Fugaku yang sudah duduk dan tengah membaca beberapa laporan.

"L-Lukanya sudah diobati oleh Shizune-sensei , paman ." Ujar Naruto sopan.

"Baiklah , aku memanggilmu kemari karena laporan yang kudapat dari Itachi ." Ujar Fugaku datar sambil menyimpan kembali laporan yang tengah dibacanya.

Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang. Mata terbelalak kaget .

'Itachi-Senpai... Jangan-jangan..' Batin Naruto risau.

"Dari laporan yang ku terima dari Itachi bahwa kau dibully oleh sekelompok gadis diruang cheers yang tak terpakai dan kau hampir tertusuk oleh pisau lipat tapi kau selamat karena teman-temanmu menolong ." Jelas serius paman Fugaku.

Naruto menenguk pelan ludahnya . Ia tak menyangka bahwa ada orang lain yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Dan dari laporan itu diketahui orang yang membully mu adalah Haruno Sakura , Yamanaka Ino , Karin dan Tayuya ." Ujar kembali Fugaku dengan tatapan serius mengarah pada Naruto yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi... " Ucap gantung Fugaku.

Naruto menenguk ludahnya , keringat dingin turun dari pelipis ke dagu dan mata sedikit menunjukkan kekhawatiran .

"...hukuman apa yang ingin kau berikan kepada mereka nanti ?" Lanjut Fugaku tenang.

"A-apa ?" Pekik Naruto tak percaya .

"Paman memanggilku kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hukuman apa yang harus kuberikan kepada mereka ?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan 'sumpah-paman-hanya-untuk-ini-aku-kemari'.

"Hn ." Ujar singkat Fugaku.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing . Naruto merasa semenjak sekolah disini hidupnya penuh akan rintangan , juga emosinya kadang-kadang tak terkendali.

"Paman urusan hukuman yang pantas atau tidak untuk mereka kan tugas paman , kenapa harus aku yang menentukan ?" Tanya Naruto yang masih tak habis pikir.

"Paman hanya ingin mendengarkan usulan darimu ." Ujar Fugaku santai sambil menyeruput kopi hitam yang telah tersedia.

"Maksud paman ?" Naruto menyeringitkan dahinya.

"Kau pilih salah satu , hancurkan mereka atau mengucilkan mereka ." Ujar dingin Fugaku.

Deg!

Naruto menegang ketika mendengar pilihan hukuman untuk Sakura dan teman-temannya. Ia memang tak menyukai Sakura tapi ia masih memiliki hati , ia tak tega memberikan hukuman yang sangat berat , yang Naruto butuhkan adalah hukuman yang dapat membuat Sakura dan teman-teman sadar akan kesalahannya.

"P-paman yakin dengan hu-hukuman itu ?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Tentu saja , ia telah mencoba mencelakakan dirimu . Tapi kau boleh usul tentang hukuman yang pantas untuk mereka ." Ujar Fugaku sambil menatap Naruto dengan sedikit err- lembut.

Naruto sedikit bimbang , ya dia memang jarang untuk menghukum berat seseorang , ia tak tega harus melakukan hal tersebut .

"A-aku... ingin mereka hanya di skors 4 bulan saja paman ." Usul Naruto sambil menatap mata Fugaku dengan penuh keyakinan.

Fugaku menatap kembali Naruto , ia berusaha mencari celah keraguan dalam diri Naruto namun nihil. Fugaku hanya mendengus kecil dan kembali membaca laporan yang ada di meja kerjannya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Tentu saja! Itu hukuman yang menurutku pantas untuknya ." Ucap mantap Naruto tanpa ada keraguan.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu . Aku tak bisa membantahnya , hanya saja resikonya kau tanggung sendiri ." Ujar Fugaku tenang.

"Tentu ! Karena aku pemilik sekolah ini , aku tahu hal terbaik bagi murid-murid yang bersekolah disini ." Ujar Naruto penuh keyakinan.

Dibelakang pintu ruang kepala sekolah ternyata ada seseorang mendengarkan percakapan mereka . Seseorang itu tak percaya akan pendengarannya sendiri . Ia terdiam dan larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri .

'Akan kutanyakan hal ini dengannya nanti . ' Batin seseorang .

Seseorang itu langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat kepala sekolah pergi menuju kelasnya .

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~Siapa ya yang nguping ? Apa jawaban Naruto nanti ya ? Shion mau nembak Itachi ? Naruto siap bantu deh! Ikuti selalu fic ini ~

_**~ T B C ~ **_


	8. Chapter 8 : Past Sasuke and Itachi

My destiny with you , baby!

Disclamier: Naruto hanya milik Masashi-sama , cerita ini hanya milik Akira yang kece ini :p.

Pairing : Sasufemnaru (Sasuke x Naruto)

Rate : T sajaa

Warning :karena fanfic pertama jadi mungkin- banyak typo, EYD gatau bener atau ga, kata-kata ga nyambung , alur cerita aneh bin ajaib, dll. (FemNaru, gapunya tanda 3 garis dipipi , kulitnya warna putih).

Genre : Romance,Friendship,...(terserah readers).

*Huwaaaa ... Sudah chap 8 ternyata fic ini *nari-nari ala penari hawaii* . Arigataou atas semua review para readers tercinta untuk fic ini ^-^ hehehe ... nanti baca juga ya fic multichap Akira , '4 pangeran musim dan putri matahari' . Ikuti selalu fic ini :9

~ARIGATOU ATAS REVIEW READERS LAINNYA, ITU MEMBANTU UNTUK AKIRA MELANJUTKAN CERITA INI . LOVEYOUREADERS:*!~

DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ!

Happy reading!

Chapter 8 : Past Sasuke and Itachi

"_Tentu ! Karena aku pemilik sekolah ini , aku tahu hal terbaik bagi murid-murid yang bersekolah disini ." Ujar Naruto penuh keyakinan. _

_Dibelakang pintu ruang kepala sekolah ternyata ada seseorang mendengarkan percakapan mereka . Seseorang itu tak percaya akan pendengarannya sendiri . Ia terdiam dan larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri . _

'_Akan kutanyakan hal ini dengannya nanti . ' Batin seseorang . _

_Seseorang itu langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat kepala sekolah pergi menuju kelasnya . _

_**Chapter 8 : Past Sasuke and Itachi **_

"Errr ... Paman ! Bolehkah aku pergi ke kelas ?" Pamit Naruto kepada Fugaku .

"Hn . Kau boleh keluar ." Ujar Fugaku yang masih asik membaca semua laporan yang ada di meja kerjanya.

"Arigatou , Paman ." Ujar Naruto seraya memunggungi Fugaku .

"Ah , tunggu .. " Cegah Fugaku .

Naruto membalikkan badan lagi , "Ya , ada apa lagi , Paman ?" Tanya Naruto .

Fugaku terdiam cukup lama dan menghela nafas sebentar , "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kedua anakku ? Adakah yang menarik perhatian mu ?" Tanya Fugaku dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"A-ah .. Hubungan ku dengan Itachi-senpai dan Sasuke baik kok . Dan kurasa ada sedikit yang menarik perhatianku." Ujar Naruto yang sedikit gugup dan kaku.

"Siapa ?" Ujar Fugaku dengan tatapan 'Itachi-atau-Sasuke' .

"Te – eh! Maksudku Sasuke , Paman ." Ujar Naruto sambil mengibas - ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah.

'Fyuuh... Hampir saja aku keceplosan memanggil si sasupantatayam itu Teme ~ Kalau tadi ke terusan , mungkin aku bakalan digantung sama Bibi Mikoto kali ya ~ Hiiiii' Ucap Naruto dalam hati .

Fugaku tersenyum misterius , "Apa yang membuat merasa tertarik kepada Sasuke , Naru ?" Tanya Fugaku .

'Ini... Paman Fugaku itu kepala sekolah atau kepala kepolisian sih ?! Daritadi kerjaannya nanyain mulu .' Batin Naruto , miris .

"Yaa ... Dia itu menyebalkan juga ucapannya sedikit kasar , tapi aku tahu bahwa maksud dari ucapannya dan tindakkannya itu mengandung suatu perasaan yang ia pendam , Paman . Hahaha ... intinya dia itu baik dan perhatian hanya ia memiliki ego yang tinggi jadi sulit untuk diungkapkan secara gamblang." Jelas Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

'Kurasa waktu perjodohan mereka akan dipercepat daripada yang diperkirakan .' Batin Fugaku yang masih setia dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Sasuke memang seperti itu . Dia memang dingin dan sedikit kasar kepada semua orang tapi itu bukan tanpa alasan ." Ucap Fugaku .

"Memangnya kenapa dia berlaku seperti itu ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sasuke sangat menghormati dan menyayangi ibunya . Baginya tawa dan tangis milik ibunya adalah milik ia juga . Jadi , jangan salahpaham bila Sasuke bersikap dingin dan sedikit kasar kepada perempuan , ia melakukan itu semua untuk menentukan pendampingnya ia sendiri dan gadis yang menjadi pendaming adalah orang yang cocok dengan ibunya ." Jelas Fugaku .

'Jadi itu alasannya kenapa si Teme begitu sikapnya terhadap perempuan . Ia melakukan itu , juga demi ibunya ? Sungguh diluar dugaanku .' Batin Naruto yang masih tak percaya akan hal itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi-senpai , Paman ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itachi sama seperti Sasuke . Ia juga menyayangi ibunya , tapi ia sedikit 'ramah' terhadap perempuan ,tak seperti Sasuke yang keras terhadap perempuan . Jadi , terkadang perlakuan lembut Itachi terhadap seorang perempuan , membuat si gadis itu berpikir bahwa Itachi mencintainya padahal sebetulnya tidak ." Ujar Fugaku .

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya , 'Hmm ... iya sih , Itachi-senpai memang lebih lembut perlakuannya dibanding si Teme itu .'Batin Naruto membenarkan ucapan Fugaku.

"Tapi , karena sifat lembut Itachi terhadap perempuan dan ke-keras kepala-an Sasuke , membuat suatu masalah diantara mereka hingga saat ini." Ujar Fugaku .

"Masalah apa , Paman ?" Tanya antusias Naruto .

Sebenarnya sudah 1 bulan ini , Naruto merasa bingung kenapa Sasuke dan Itachi jika bertemu seperti bukanlah kakak beradik yang sering ia temui . Jika Naruto lihat dari bola mata Sasuke dan Itachi , yang Naruto temukan adalah sebuah kemarahan dan sakit hati yang dalam di bola mata Sasuke dan sebuah penyesalan tak berujung di bola mata Itachi. Saat Naruto menanyakan ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Sasuke tapi respon yang diberikan Sasuke ...

"_**Jangan kau tanyakan hal itu . Aku muak untuk mengingatnya kembali ." **_

Tapi , Naruto tak menyerah begitu saja . Esok hari setelah menanyakan hal itu kepada Sasuke , Naruto pergi menemui Itachi . Dan saat Naruto menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka , Itachi hanya mengulum senyum miris dan berkata ...

"_**Naru-chan , bolehkah aku tak menjawab pertanyaan mu tadi ? Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi ." **_

Semenjak hari itu , Naruto tak pernah menanyakan hal itu kepada Sasuke ataupun Itachi . Menurut Naruto , kejadian yang ada diantara mereka pastilah suatu kejadian paling menyakitkan sampai-sampai Sasuke ataupun Itachi ingin membuang jauh-jauh kejadian yang tersimpan di memori otak mereka.

"Masalah keja - "

KRINGGGGG ... KRINGGGGG ... KRINGGGG

"Ah , sepertinya bel pulang telah berbunyi . Kau boleh keluar , Naru ." Ujar Fugaku yang menutupi ucapannya yang terhenti ketika bel pulang berbunyi.

"Ta-tapi ..." Ujar Naruto yang sepertinya enggan keluar sebelum Fugaku melanjutkan ucapannya yang terhenti.

"Namikaze Naruto ." Ujar Fugaku sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah , Paman . Aku pergi ." Pamit Naruto dan segera melangkah menuju pintu .

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya dengan langkah perlahan . Ia masih terpikirkan ucapan Fugaku yang terhenti.

'Huwaaa... Aku bingung! Aku tak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain tapi aku juga penasaran dengan masalah Sasuke dengan Itachi... Apa sebaiknya kutanyakan lagi pada Paman Fugaku ya ?' perang batin dan pikiran Naruto terus berkecamuk di otaknya .

Saat Naruto berjalan dilorong dekat ruang kesenian yang kosong itu , tiba-tiba sebuah tangan putih pucat keluar dan menutup mata dan mulut Naruto . Naruto yang kaget mencoba merontak , ia masih sangat shock dengan kejadian yang beberapa saat lalu menimpanya. Seseorang itu menarik Naruto kedalam dan menutup pintu kesenian dengan sikunya.

"Hmmppp...Hpppttt! Hmmmppp!" Ujar panik Naruto yang mulutnya masih dibekap seseorang.

"Sttt! Tenang , ini aku ." Ujar dingin seseorang dengan sambil melepaskan telapak tangan yang menutup mata dan mulut Naruto .

Terlihat oleh mata Naruto hanya sebuah ruangan kosong dan gelap serta didepannya terlihat sosok laki-laki dengan rambut yang mencuat melawan gravitasi yang terkena sinar matahari yang menembus ventilasi di ruang itu .

"K-kau ... Sa-sa-sasuke ?" Ujar Naruto takut-takut.

"Hn." Ujar laki-laki itu .

KLIK .

Seketika lampu di ruang kesenian itu menyala dan memperlihatkan sosok asli laki-laki itu .

"KAU!" Ujar garang Naruto ketika melihat sosok asli laki-laki itu berdiri didepan dengan lengan kiri terjulur ke atas tengah memencet sebuah tombol.

Laki-laki itu menurunkan lengannya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celana sekolahnya. Tatapan _onyx_-nya menatap lekat gadis yang berada didepannya itu. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu , menatap curiga kepada sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Kau mau apa , Teme ?!" Tanya Naruto ketus .

"..."

"Teme !"

"..."

"Cih! Aku pergi!" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

DAKK

Dua buah lengan yang besar dan kokoh menempel di kedua sisi tembok yang membelakangi Naruto . Naruto yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam kaku . Tubuh Sasuke mencoba maju perlahan ke arah Naruto . Tatapan matanya mencoba untuk menjelajahi isi pikiran Naruto.

"M-mau apa kau , teme ?" Ujar Naruto takut-takut .

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya dan ...

"Ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu ." Bisik Sasuke di dekat telinga Naruto.

"Jadi , jangan berusaha kabur , dobe ." Timpal Sasuke.

Naruto merasa dirinya sedikit merinding ketika mendengar bisikkan Sasuke . Hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa daun telinganya, membuat perasaan geli sesaat . Dengan segenap rasa degdegan dan takut , Naruto mencoba mendorong pela tubuh Sasuke agar sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Kalau ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan , segera katakan . Jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi lagi ." Ujar Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain .

Sasuke pun mundur 1 langkah dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana .

"Kau adalah pemilik sekolah ini , bukan ?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

DEG! Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatap balik tatapannya. Ia tak menyangka bila Sasuke mengetahui hal tersebut . Padahal ia sudah berhati-hati dalam ucapan , takut-takut ia keceplosan tentang rahasia itu.

'B-bagaimana bisa ia tahu ? Jangan-jangan ia mengetahui tentang perjodohan itu juga ?' batin Naruto terkejut.

"Pemilik sekolah ini ? Aku ? Mana mungkin ." sangkal Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah.

"Benarkah ?" Desak Sasuke .

"B-benar! " Ucap Naruto sedikit gugup .

"Hmm ... Bagaimana kalau ku ucapkan secara langsung ." Ucap Sasuke santai tapi tetap dingin (?) .

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Naruto.

" Ehem ... Tentu ! Karena **aku** adalah **pemilik sekolah** ini , aku tahu hal terbaik bagi murid-murid yang bersekolah disini ." Ucap Sasuke mengulang kembali ucapan Naruto waktu di ruang kepala sekolah , Sasuke juga menekan-kan kata 'aku' dan 'pemilik sekolah'.

Naruto meneguk pelan ludahnya yang terasa tercekat ditenggorokannya . Keringat sedikit mulai turun dari pelipisnya . Sasuke yang melihat hal itu menyeringai kecil .

"Apa aku benar , Hime-sama ?" Ucap Sasuke spontan.

"Jangan kau mencoba menyangkalnya , Hime-sama . Karena aku sudah mengetahui hal ini . " Tambah Sasuke ketika ia melihat bibir Naruto mencoba menyangkal kembali ucapannya.

Naruto tertunduk , "Kau benar . Aku adalah pemilik sekolah ini . Sekolah ini adalah hadiah untukku dari kakek . Ku mohon kau jangan marah pada ku , sungguh aku juga baru mengetahui hal ini ketika hari pertama aku masuk sekolah disini ." Jelas Naruto sambil melangkah maju kearah Sasuke.

"Dengan menyembunyikannya seorang diri ? Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku , bukan ?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menggengam erat lengan Sasuke , "Aku juga ingin menceritakan pada mu dan teman - teman , tapi Paman Fugaku melarangku untuk menceritakannya pada siapapun , termasuk kau ." Ujar Naruto sambil tertunduk.

"Ku mohon jangan marah pada ku !" Timpal Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu pun mencoba mengelus-elus kepala Naruto yang tertunduk . Sebenarnya ia mau marah tapi melihat Naruto yang merasa bersalah itu membuat diri Sasuke begitu kejam terhadapnya dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hn . Tak apa-apa , tapi aku minta kau jangan protes dengan hukuman yang kuberikan padamu besok karena telah berani menyembunyikan rahasia dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke ." Ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung dengan ucapannya tentu sebuah seringai tercipta di wajah tampannya.

"APA YANG AKAN LAKUKAN , TEME?!" Teriak Naruto di dalam ruangan itu .

Sedangkan Sasuke melangkah santai menuju pintu keluar ruang kesenian itu .

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Huuh ! Si teme sialan itu ! Awas saja besok ! Akan ku cincang ia kalau membeberkan hal itu ke semua orang ! " Gerutu Naruto sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Membeberkan apa ?"

"HUWAAA " Teriak Naruto kaget ketika mendengar suara sahutan dari seseorang .

"Tak perlu takut begitu , Naru-chan . Aku ada di samping kanan mu." Ujar seseorang itu lagi.

Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping kanannya , "Shion-senpai ?!" pekik Naruto tak percaya .

"Hihihihi ... Wajahmu lucu , Naru-chan~" Ujar Shion yang masih terkekeh melihat wajah kaget Naruto.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir , " Shion-senpai! Jangan menakut-nakutiku seperti tadi dong , kalau Naru pingsan gimana ?" Ujar Naruto .

"Ah ... iya –iya Gomen . Tapi kalaupun Naru-chan pingsan , aku akan menelpon Sasuke-kun untuk membawamu ke klinik ." Goda Shion sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"Shion-senpai !" Pekik Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat rona merah yang telah menjalar di kedua pipinya. Shion terkekeh pela melihat reaksi Naruto.

'Itachi benar , Naru-chan sepertinya menyukai Sasuke-kun . haaah ... mudah-mudah Naru-chan membuat Sasuke-kun cepat berbaikkan dengan Itachi.' Batin Shion.

"Eh ?! Shion-senpai , tumben pulang sedikit siang . Bukannya bel pulang kelas 3 masih 1 jam lagi ? " Tanya Naruto.

"Hm ? Itu karena Itachi sedang mengadakan rapat kelas . Jadi siswa-siswi tak berkepentingan disuruh pulang." Ujar Shion.

Naruto menganggukan kepala .

"Hm , tadi Naru-chan menggerutu seseorang yang dipanggil 'teme' lalu berucap , 'akan ku cincang ia kalau membeberkan kepada semua orang .' Maksudnya apa dari membeberkan dan siapa 'teme' itu ?" tanya Shion.

"Ah , bukan apa-apa kok , Shion-senpai hehehehe ." Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Hei! Ayolah , kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri loh . Kau bisa menceritakan hal apapun padaku ." Ucap Shion bersikeras.

"Sungguh ! Yang tadi bukanlah apa-apa ." Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah ." Ujar Shion sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hmm~ Shion-senpai ! Bolehkah ku bertanya sesuatu padamu ?" tanya Naruto .

'Semoga , Shion-senpai tahu permasalahan si teme dengan Itachi-senpai .' Harap-harap Naruto dalam hati.

"Tentu . Hal apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" Ujar Shion .

"Apakah Shion-senpai tahu permasalahan antara Sasuke dengan Itachi-senpai?" Tanya Naruto secara gamblang.

Shion melirik kearah Naruto , "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti , Naru-chan ?" Tanya Shion yang masih menatap ke depan .

"Ah , bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya penasaran kenapa Sasuke begitu tidak suka bila Itachi datang menghampirinya bila bersamaku . Tak mau menceritakan juga tak apa-apa kok." Ujar Naruto malu-malu .

Shion menghela nafas sebentar , "Akan ku ceritakan ." Ucap Shion sambil menggandeng lengan Naruto .

Kini Naruto dan Shion tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah .

"Naru-chan , apakah telah mengetahui sifat Sasuke dan Itachi terhadap perempuan , bukan ?" Tanya Shion.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya , "Ya." Ujar singkat Naruto.

"Ini terjadi sekitar 3 tahun lalu . Saat aku , Itachi dan Sasuke duduk dibangku SMP . Aku dan Itachi kelas 3 SMP dan Sasuke kelas 2 SMP ." Ujar sedikit sendu Shion.

_**Flashback 3 years ago **_

_Seorang gadis belia memakai seragam KIS tingkat SMP berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolahnya . Rambutnya yang berwarna cream pucat dan bola mata berwarna ungu itu sesekali bersenandung riang dengan bawaan berbagai buku-buku latihan ujian di dalam dekapannya, sampai akhirnya ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal . Sosok dengan rambut raven dan bergaya emo itu tengah berdiri bersender di pagar pintu sekolah . Uchiha Sasuke , adik dari orang yang ia sukai saat duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. _

"_Sasuke-kun! " Teriak Shion dari kejauhan . _

_Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sampai ia menemukan sosok gadis yang tengah berlari menghampirinya. _

"_Ah! Shion-nee!" Ucap Sasuke ketika melihat Shion tengah ngos-ngos akibat berlari tadi . _

"_Hehehe ... Sasuke-kun lagi apa disini ?" Tanya Shion ketika ia sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. _

"_Hmmm ~ Lagi menunggu seseorang , Shion-nee ." Ujar Sasuke dengan senyum tipis , bisa Shion lihat ada rona merah di kedua pipi porselennya. _

"_Aihh~ pasti nungguin Matsuri-chan kan ?" Goda Shion . _

_Pipi Sasuke semakin merah , "A-aa ... I-iya ." Ujar Sasuke . _

"_Hehehe ... Sasu-chan , mukanya merah tuh ~" Goda Shion lagi . _

"_Shion-nee , jangan goda-in aku terus dong ." Ujar Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. _

"_Hihihihi ... Gomen , Sasuke-kun ! Ohya , Happy Anniversary ya Sasuke-kun yang ke 5 bulan dengan Matsuri-chan , semoga langgeng ya ~" Ucap Shion sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya. _

_Sasuke langsung menghadapkan kepalanya kearah Shion , "Arigatou , Shion-nee atas ucapannya." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. _

_Shion tersenyum senang melihat Sasuke tersenyum , mata ungu Shion secara tak sengaja melihat sebuah bingkisan yang tengah dipegang oleh Sasuke. _

"_Bingkisan apa itu , Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Shion. _

"_Oh ? Ini hadiah untuk Matsuri-chan ." Ujar Sasuke sambil memandang lekat bingkisan yang tengah ia pegang itu ._

"_Isi hadiahnya apa ?" Tanya kembali Shion. _

"_Hm ?~ Bola kristal yang di dalamnya ada hiasan aku dan Matsuri sedang duduk berdua di kursi taman Konoha dengan latarnya langit malam musim salju ." Ujar Sasuke senang. _

"_Huaaa ~ Sugoii ! Pasti Matsuri senang dengan hadiahmu , Sasuke-kun ." Ucap Shion dengan cengirannya. _

"_Hn . Kuharap begitu , Shion-nee " Ujar Sasuke sedikit sendu. _

"_Ada apa , Sasuke-kun ?" Ujar Shion ketika mendengar ucapan sendu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. _

"_Tidak apa – " _

_Drrtt ... Drrrttt ... Drrrttt _

_Handphone Sasuke bergetar pertanda sebuah sms masuk , segera Sasuke membuka handphonenya dan melihat isinya ._

_**From : Matsu – Koi **_

_**To : U . Sasuke **_

_**Temui aku di kelas 8 – 2 ya . **_

_Sasuke menyerengit bingung ketika melihat isi sms Matsuri yang menurutnya agak aneh . _

'_Tak biasanya ia menulis sms sesingkat ini .' Batin Sasuke bingung. _

"_Ada apa Sasuke-kun ?" Ujar Shion menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke . _

"_Hm , tak apa-apa kok . Aku pergi dulu ya , Jaa Shion-nee ." Ujar Sasuke sambil berlari kecil dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Shion. _

"_Hm , lebih baik ku ikuti saja . Hehehe ... lumayan melihat adegan romance secara live dan gratis."Gumam Shion sambil mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi. _

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ _

_- DI DEPAN KELAS 8 – 2 – _

_Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu kelas 8-2 . Nafasnya sedikit memburu dan keringat sedikit keluar dari pelipisnya . Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memhembuskan secara perlahan. Shion yang berdiri dan bersembunyi di salah dinding dekat kelas 8-2 . _

"_Ganbatte , Sasuke-kun!" Gumam Shion pelan. _

_Sasuke membuka pintu kelas 8-2 perlahan . Ia memejamkan mata sebentar sampai akhirnya membuka matanya kembali dan ... _

_PRAAANGG _

_Shion yang mendengar suara suatu benda yang pecah segera keluar dari tempatnya ia bersembunyi dan berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke yang terdiam kaku dengan mata terbelalak lebar . Bingkisan yang tadi Sasuke bawa hancur berantakan ._

"_Sasuke – kun , apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Shion cemas sambil menaruh buku-buku yang sedaritadi ia bawa di lantai . _

_Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Shion . Tatapan matanya kini menatap tajam ke depan . Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal kuat . Shion yang melihat tingkah aneh itu , mencoba mengikuti arah mata Sasuke dan saat Shion melihat ... _

"_Itachi?! Matsuri ?!" Seru Shion tak percaya melihat Itachi dengan seseorang yang ia baru kenal 5 bulan yang lalu , Matsuri ._

_Kini Shion juga diam terpaku , ia tak menyangka Itachi tengah berduaan dengan Matsuri . Dan hal yang ia tak percaya lagi , mereka tengah berciuman ditengah kelas . Shion melirik kearah Sasuke yang tertunduk dengan keduan lengan yang sedikit bergetar karena tangannya terkepal kuat , sangat kuat. Itachi yang melihat kedua orang yang ia sangat kenal di ambang pintu dengan tatapan mata tak percaya. Itachi lebih terkejut melihat sang adik tengah tertunduk . _

"_S-shion , Sasuke ... A-aku bisa jelaskan apa ya – " _

"_Diam lah kau , Itachi ." Ujar dingin Sasuke. _

_Shion terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke walau kepalanya masih tertunduk . Suara yang tak pernah ia dengar dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke , suara yang tadi begitu dingin dan menusuk . Itachi yang mendengar itu tak kalah kaget , ia kini menatap memelas kepada Shion untuk menenangkan Sasuke .Tapi , Shion tak bisa apa-apa ketika Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam kearah Itachi dan Matsuri. _

"_Hooo ... Jadi , ini alasannya kenapa kau mengacuhkan panggilan telfon ku , tak membalas sms ku dan tak menepati janjimu untuk sekedar bertemu denganku , bukan begitu Matsuri ?" Ujar Sasuke dingin sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Matsuri. _

"_Ti-tidak , bukan begitu , Sasu – " _

"_Panggil aku Uchiha , aku tak sudi kau memanggil nama kecilku ." Potong Sasuke. _

"_Kita putus ." Ujar Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Matsuri yang tercenggang kaget. _

_Sasuke berjalan menuju Itachi yang menatap memohon padanya , "Ku pikir kau adalah Aniki ku yang terbaik , namun aku salah . Kau Aniki terburuk yang pernah aku kenal." Ujar dingin Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan ruang 8-2 . _

_Sasuke berhenti sejenak di dekat Shion karena Shion menggengam lengan Sasuke . _

"_Arigatou , Shion-nee ." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengehntakkan lengan dan segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Shion yang menatap cemas , Itachi yang jatuh terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk dalam-dalam dan Matsuri yang menangis terisak-isak. _

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ _

"Sejak hari itu , Sasuke-kun menjadi sosok yang lebih dingin kepada perempuan . Saat aku bertanya kepada Itachi , mengapa ia melakukan hal itu . Itachi berkata padaku bahwa waktu itu ia dipanggil oleh Matsuri ke kelas 8-2 karena ada suatu hal , saat sampai disana tiba-tiba Matsuri datang menubruk dan langsung mencium ia . Itachi tak tahu bila Sasuke ada di belakangnya sampai akhirnya bunyi pecah membuat Itachi tahu bahwa dibelakangnya ada seseorang , ia juga mengaku kaget ketika aku ada di sana . Dan menurut rumor , Matsuri memang mencintai Itachi dibanding Sasuke ." Ujar Shion sambil mengambil nafas sejenak.

Naruto tercengang tak percaya . 'Pantas saja si Sasuke dan Itachi-senpai tak mau bilang . Kenangan yang sangat buruk .' batin Naruto menyesal . Ia menyesal karena pernah bertanya seperti itu kepada Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Kenapa Matsuri lebih mencintai Itachi-senpai daripada Te- eh! Sasuke ?" Tanya Naruto kaku .

"Hmm .. Dari cerita Itachi , saat ia menanyakannya kepada Matsuri . Matsuri mengaku sangat menyukainya karena sifatnya yang lembut , membuat Matsuri terpikir bahwa Itachi menyukainya juga . Saat Itachi menjelaskan bahwa ia lembut kepadanya hanya karena ia perempuan bukan karena apa-apa apalagi sampai menyukai pacar adiknya sendiri . Matsuri yang mengetahui kebenaran itu kaget dan langsung menangis kembali , ia merasa dirinya hina . Ia telah berani berselingkuh dari Sasuke-kun hanya karena perasaan cintanya ragu untuk Sasuke-kun . Dan 2 minggu setelah kejadian itu , Matsuri pindah ke Suna karena tak tahan akibat berbagai cemooh-an dan tatapan sinis dari Sasuke-kun." Ujar Shion .

"Kasihan sekali , Sasuke . Pasti waktu itu ia sangat mencintainya dan Itachi-senpai pasti sampai sekarang masih merasa bersalah . Apa waktu itu Shion-senpai mempercayai Itachi-senpai ? " Ujar Naruto.

"Awalnya tak percaya tapi begitu melihat kesungguhan di bola mata Itachi . Aku tahu bahwa ia sedang tak berbohong ." Ujar Shion sambil tersenyum .

"Tapi... bagaimana cara agar mereka bisa berbaikkan ya ?" Tanya Naruto sambil berfikir kayak ala dektetif .

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk membuat mereka berbaikkan tapi semuanya nihil . Naru-chan , mau mencoba membuat mereka berbaikkan ?" Tawar Shion .

Naruto memandang sebentar Shion sampai akhirnya sebuah senyuman misterius muncul diwajah cantiknya .

"Aku tahu cara apa yang cocok untuk membuat mereka berbaikkan . Shion-senpai mau ikut membantu ?" Tawar Naruto .

_**T B C **_

_**Fuwaaahh... chap 8 panjang bener nih , Akira saja sampai pegel buat negtik hehehe ^-^ **_

_**Oh ya , Akira mau mengucapakan Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin , Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^-^ . **_

_**Ditunggu review-review dari para readers yaaa *tebar-tebar kue keju* . **_


	9. Chapter 9 : Double date ? !

**My destiny with you , baby!**

**Disclamier: Naruto dan seluruh chara di Naruto hanya milik Masashi-sama . Akira hanya meminjam beberapa Chara Naruto untuk fic Akira ^-^ .**

**Pairing : Sasufemnaru (Sasuke x Naruto)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Banyak typo, EYD gatau bener atau ga, kata-kata ga nyambung , alur cerita aneh bin ajaib, dll. (FemNaru, gapunya tanda 3 garis dipipi , kulitnya warna putih).**

**Genre : Romance,Friendship,...( Menurut readers saja deh ^-^ ).**

_*****__**Holaaaaa ... kembali bertemu dengan Author yang baby face kayak Sasori * Sasori : Ngarep lo ! Mau gue jadiin koleksi boneka gue lo , heh ?* * Author : -_-" * . Yosh !Akira Cuma ingin mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih untuk kepada readers yang setia sama fic ini dan mau me-review fic ini . Semua review kalian sangat membangun dan terus menyemangti Akira sampai sekarang . Maaf bila Akira tidak membalas semua review kalian :') . Loveyoureaders~ **_

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ!**

**Happy reading!**

_Naruto memandang sebentar Shion sampai akhirnya sebuah senyuman misterius muncul diwajah cantiknya . _

"_Aku tahu cara apa yang cocok untuk membuat mereka berbaikkan . Shion-senpai mau ikut membantu ?" Tawar Naruto . _

_**Chapter 9 : Double date ?! **_

"Tentu . Aku sudah lama ingin membuat Itachi dan Sasuke-kun akrab seperti dulu ." Ujar Shion dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi aku hanya ikut bantu dibalik layar saja, oke ?" Tambah Shion .

Naruto memandang Shion dengan tatapan yang sedikit 'mencuriga'kan . Hal ini membuat Shion sedikit ketakutan .

"A-apa yang sedang kau rencanakan , Naru-chan ?" Tanya Shion dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hm ?~ Tak apa-apa kok . Jangan menatapku seperti itu , Shion-senpai." Ujar Naruto yang sedikit menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya.

"Aku tak percaya . Pasti aku terlibat dalam rencana 'misterius' yang kau buat kan ? " Tanya Shion kembali sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada.

" Aku dan kau memang terlibat dalam rencana yang ku buat , senpai . Dan kau tidak akan bekerja dibalik layar ." Ujar Naruto tenang .

"Apa maksudmu ?" Ujar tak mengerti Shion.

Naruto tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya lalu membuka matanya kembali , "Rencana yang ku buat adalah Double date ." Ujar ringan Naruto.

"D-d-double date ?!" Pekik Shion tak percaya.

"Hee~ Mengapa kau begitu kaget , Shion-senpai ?" Ujar Naruto sedikit menggoda Shion .

"T-tidak apa-apa k-kok ." Ujar gugup Shion .

"Benarkah ?~" Desak Naruto sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"B-benar . M-m-memangnya a-apa yang kau p-pikirkan ?" Ujar Shion dengan tampang acuh tak acuh. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi mulus Shion.

'Kena kau , Shion-senpai !' Batin Naruto senang.

"Apa yang ku pikirkan ? Hm ? Aku berpikir bahwa Shion-senpai menyukai Itachi-senpai ." Ujar Naruto dengan pose berpikir ala detektif dengan seringai menyertainya.

BLUSSHH .

Pipi Shion yang sudah merah bertambah merah ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto . Naruto yang melihat pipi Shion merona membuat ia menyeringai senang . Dugaannya tak salah bila Shion menyukai Itachi .

'Bersyukurlah , Itachi-senpai . Di dekatmu ada seorang gadis cantik yang menyukai bahkan mungkin mencintaimu secara tulus .' Ucap tulus Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto sadar bahwa ia hanya menganggap Itachi sebagai seorang kakak . Rasa sayang yang tulus ia berikan kepada Itachi memang hanya sekedar rasa sayang adik kepada seorang kakak lai-laki . Tapi biar begitu baik Naruto dan Itachi tak mempermasalahkan hal itu . Itachi pun juga berpikiran sama dengan Naruto , ia hanya bisa menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya , tak lebih dari itu . Sekarang yang Naruto masih belum menyadari bahwa dihatinya mulai tumbuh rasa cinta kepada sosok yang ia panggil 'Teme' . Entah mengapa Naruto menyukai setiap detiknya bersama si 'Teme' itu biarpun bila bertemu memang lebih banyak bertengkar , tapi ... Naruto tak mau ambil pusing . Ia percaya akan kata hatinya , ia percaya bahwa kata hatinya akan menuntun ia kepada sosok yang sebenarnya ia cintai . Yang mencintai Naruto apa adanya , luar dalam Naruto .

"Shion-senpai menyukai Itachi-senpai kan ?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum manis bukan seringai jahil seperti tadi .

Shion hanya bisa menunduk dan memandangi tanah di halaman belakang . Shion tak mampu lagi membohongi perasaannya sendiri . Ia juga tak mengerti , mengapa ia bisa begitu terikat terlalu dalam pada sosok Itachi ? Padahal banyak sekali lelaki yang lebih tampan darinya . Semua berasal dari rasa kagum Shion sewaktu duduk dibangku sekolah dasar yang saat itu ia sekelas dengan Itachi . Saat itu Itachi menolongnya dari anak-anak berandalan yang sering mengganggunya , entah itu meminta uang jajan Shion atau bento yang Shion bawa . Shion sangat senang berada disisi Itachi . Itachi selalu berbicara lembut dan selalu bisa menenangkan Shion disaat hatinya gundah . Perlahan rasa kagum itu tersingkirkan oleh rasa menyukai lawan jenis ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di bangku SMP dan hingga sekarang perasaan itu kian memenuhi dadanya hingga ia sendiri merasa sesak ketika hanya memikirkan sosok Itachi . Shion melirik Naruto dibalik helain rambutnya yang bergerak lembut akibat terpaan angin . Naruto tetap menunggu dengan sabar jawaban Shion akan pertanyaannya tadi . Perlahan Shion mendonggakkan wajah dan menatap malu-malu dihadap Naruto .

"I-iya ." Ucap lirih Shion namun masih dapat didengar baik oleh Naruto.

"Apa Itachi-senpai mengetahui hal ini ?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pundak Shion lembut.

"Bodoh ! Mana mungkin aku bilang secara langsung bila aku menyukainya ? Aku ... " Ucap gantung Shion .

"Aku .. ?" Ucap ulang Naruto .

Shion melirik sendu kearah Naruto , " Aku ... takut ia menjauhiku , Naru-chan ." Ujar sendu Shion.

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu ?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit tak percaya.

"Karena ... Aku takut bila kepercayaannya kepadaku menghilang ketika ia mengetahui aku menyukainya . Selama ini orang yang ia percaya selain keluarganya adalah aku , Naru-chan . Aku ... terlalu takut ia akan menjaga jarak denganku , bisa dekat dengannya selama ini saja sudah membuatku cukup bahagia . Aku tak mau ... kebahagianku hilang bersama separuh hatiku , Naru-chan ." Ucap getir Shion dengan senyum terpaksa .

Naruto memandang sedih Shion . Ia tahu pasti sakit sekali dijauhi oleh sosok yang selalu ada di sisi kita sekaligus sosok itu orang yang kita sukai bahkan kita cintai . Perlahan Naruto menarik tubuh Shion kedalam pelukkannya . Naruto mengelus-elus lembut punggung Shion , tanpa Shion sadari bulir air mata jatuh dipelupuk mata kanannya .

"Arigatou , Naru-chan ." Ujar pelan Shion bahkan mungkin seperti berbisik karena saking pelannya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya dan menarik dagu Shion agar menatap matanya .

"Jika kau memang menyukainya , ungkapkanlah hatimu padanya . Biarpun mungkin sulit , akan lebih sulit lagi bila kau hanya memendam seorang diri perasaan yang kian hari makin bertambah. " Ujar Naruto sambil mengambil saputangan dari rok saku bajunya .

"Ku yakin Itachi-senpai tak meninggalkan Shion-senpai . Ku rasa Shion-senpai lebih mengetahui sifat Itachi-senpai dibandingkan denganku , tapi aku yakin 100 ah tidak ! 1 juta persen bahwa Itachi-senpai sosok yang bijak dalam bertindak . Jadi , ia tak akan menjauhi apalagi meninggalkan Shion-nee ." Hibur Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"S-shion-nee ?" beo Shion sambil mengelap sisa air mata yang jatuh.

"Iya ! Tak apa kan ku panggil senpai 'Shion-nee' ?" Ujar harap Naruto .

"Tentu boleh , imouto-chan ku ." Ujar Shion sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Naruto .

"Eh ? Imouto-chan ?" Ujar bingung Naruto .

"Kan sudah ku katakan kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandung sendiri ." Ucap Shion dengan senyum manisnya .

"Huh ! Jangan panggil aku 'imouto-chan' seperti Konan-nee dan Yahiko-nii . Panggil saja langsung 'Naru-chan' , Shion-nee !" Ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya .

Shion yang melihat tingkah gemas Naruto langsung mencubit gemas pipi Naruto . Naruto yang mengaduh kesakitan hanya ditanggapi tawaan Shion . Mereka tak menyadari dibalik tembok yang berhadapan dengan mereka ada sosok yang mendengarkan ucapan Naruto ketika Naruto menanyakan perasaan Shion .

'Shion ... ' Ucap dalam hati sosok itu sambil tersenyum lembut kepada sosok gadis berambut cream pucat yang tengah tertawa puas melihat wajah Naruto dengan pipi yang bertambah tembam . Ia pun melangkah pergi dari tempat itu , mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Shion .

'Kenapa aku tak sadar bila hanya dia yang selalu ... membuatku ... nyaman ?' Batin sosok itu berucap.

'aku terlalu bodoh dalam urusan ini .' Ucap batin sosok itu menertawakan kebodohannya akan perasaan ia sendiri.

-Back to ShionNaru-

"Jadi ?" Tanya Shion setelah bisa mengedalikan tawaannya.

Naruto memandang sebal kearah Shion sambil terus mengusap-usap pipinya yang telah menjadi korban keganasan (?) Shion .

"Jadi apanya ?" Ujar ketus Naruto .

"Tak kusangka kau sudah menjadi nenek-nenek diusiamu yang masih muda , Naru-chan ." Ucap takjub ( baca : sindir ) Shion dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sekaget-kagetnya.

"Enak saja ! Aku bukan nenek pelupa !" Sanggah keras Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kembali ke topik awal . Kau serius ingin mencoba membuat mereka berbaikkan dengan cara 'double date' ? " Ucap sedikit cemas Shion .

"Hmm ~ Aku tak tahu apa rencana ini akan berhasil atau tidak . Kurasa yang mereka butuhkan adalah sebuah tempat yang dapat berbicara isi hati mereka sebenarnya tanpa ada seorang pun yang menganggunya. Tenang saja , saat sampai tempat tujuan Shion-nee akan berjalan denganku . Aku dan Shion-nee hanya perlu membawa duo Uchiha itu saja ." Jelas Naruto santai.

Shion menghela nafas . Sebenarnya ia tak yakin bila rencana ini akan berhasil , tapi rasa ingin untuk membuat kakak adik itu berdamai mengalahkan rasa ragunya .

'Tak ada salahnya untuk di coba , bukan ?' Batin Shion mencoba menyakinkan.

"Baiklah . Kalau boleh tahu , dimana tempat yang di rencanakan , Naru-chan ?" Tanya Shion .

"Konoha Park Land ." Ujar singkat Naruto .

"Hah ? Gak salah tuh ?" Ujar tak percaya Shion .

'Konoha Park Land ? Ku kira Naru-chan mau membawa mereka ke tempat tenang seperti taman dekat pusat Konoha .' batin Shion heran.

"Bener kok . Sebelum mereka berbicara serius , lebih baik kita buat kenangan – kenangan manis masa lalu mereka bangkit agar saat berbincang mereka tak akan canggung . Ne , Shion-nee ! Apa sewaktu kecil mereka pernah bermain bersama di Konoha Park Land ?" Ujar Naruto.

Shion mulai mengingat – ingat dan langsung menjentikkan jarinya .

"Pernah . Bahkan sewaktu mereka masih TK dan SD kelas 1 dan 2 , Itachi dan Sasuke-kun sering bermain disana ! Mungkin akan banyak kenangan – kenangan manis yang masih tersimpan di memori mereka ." Ujar antusias Shion.

"Yosh! Baiklah ! Tempat sudah ditentukan ." Ujar semangat Naruto .

"Tapi ... " Ucap bersamaan Naruto dan Shion.

"Bagaimana cara mengajak mereka ? Mereka kan sangat pintar ! Pasti akan ketahuan bila mereka berdua pergi ke tempat yang sama di jam yang sama juga ." Ujar Shion sambil memikirkan suatu cara.

"Ah ! " Pekik Naruto .

"Apa ? Apa ? " Tanya Shion tak sabaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Itachi-senpai ke Konoha Park Land jam 11 siang . Sedangkan aku akan meminta Sasuke untuk menemaniku ke suatu tempat dan sampai di KPL jam 11 juga . Akan terlihat seperti suatu kebetulan , kan ?" Usul Naruto dengan cengiran riangnya.

Shion menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum senang .

"Baiklah ! Kapan kita akan melaksanakan rencana ini ?" Tanya Shion .

"Bagaimana kalau Sabtu minggu depan ? Hari itu ada sebuah tempat yang harus ku kunjungi ." Usul kembali Naruto .

"Oke ! Sip deh , semoga rencananya ga gagal ya , Naru-chan ." Ucap Shion penuh harap .

"Semoga . Oh,ya boleh minta no Hp Shion-nee ?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengambil handphone dari saku roknya dan menyerahkannya pada Shion.

"Tentu ." Ujar Shion sambil menerima dan langsung menuliskan no Hp nya .

"Ini ." Ujar Shion kembali seraya mengembalikan Hp Naruto.

"Arigatou . Shion-nee , aku pulang duluan ya . Sampai ketemu besok , Jaa ." Ucap Naruto seraya mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Shion .

'Naru-chan , kuharapkan cahaya terangmu dapat memasuki ruang gelap yang tersentuh 3 tahun lamanya di hati Sasuke-kun .' Batin Shion penuh harap sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah .

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

DagDigDug ... DagDigDug

Perasaan Naruto tak enak sejak pulang sekolah tadi . Ucapan Sasuke begitu terngiang-ngiang diotaknya . Tubuhnya yang tidur-tiduran di kasur king size nya itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gelisah . Sesekali ia mengigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Dahinya berkerut . Sampai akhirnya Naruto terlentang dengan tangan kanan memijat keras keningnya.

'Teme no Baka ! Udah tahu aku lagi pusing sama urusan si Haruno itu malah mau cari masalah lagi dengan ku . Well , aku berterima kasih ia menjagaku di UKS tapi sekarang dia mengajak perang denganku . Awas aja ! Besok dia bocorkan soal itu . Ku jamin hidup si Teme sebentar lagi bakalan berakhir menjadi ayam goreng untuk makanan di Manda , hewan peliharaan si Bakoro itu ! ' Racau Naruto dalam sambil memaki-maki bahkan mengutuk si Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Naruto yang merasa tubuhnya pegal-pegal dan otaknya kian lama kian mengebul , Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang rudet .

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sang mentari kini telah menggantikan singgah sana rembulan . Sinar hangatnya kini merayapi setiap inci permukaan bumi . Udara hangat kini dapat di rasakan . Kicauan burung bagaikan alunan merdu di pagi hari ini . Seorang gadis yang tengah merenggangkan persendiaannya yang agak kaku dan sesekali mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali . Sang gadis bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju jendela besar disamping kamar . Membuka gorden berwarna kuning cerah membiarkan cahaya sang mentari memasuki kamar mewah sang gadis . Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang panjang itu terlihat berkilauan .

"Huh ! Aku tak ada niat untuk masuk sekolah ." Keluh Naruto.

Tok ... tok ... tok

"Naru-chan ? Kau sudah bangun ?" Ucap seorang wanita dibalik daun pintu.

"Sudah kok Kaa-san ." teriak Naruto dari dalam.

"Baiklah ! Cepat bersiap-siap . Tou-san dan Kaa-san menunggumu di ruang makan ." Ujar Kushina .

"Baiklah Kaa-san ." Ujar Naruto.

Naruto segera meluncur ke kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap-siap .

-SKIP TIME-

"Ohayou , Kaa-san dan Tou-san ." Sapa Naruto seraya mencium pipi kedua orang tua nya.

"Ohayou mo Naru-chan ." Ucap Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

Naruto segera menuju kursi dan menyambar 2 buah roti tawar dan selai jeruk kesukaannya.

"Ne , Naru-chan . Kata Miko-chan kau sudah cukup dekat ya sama Itachi-kun dan Sasu-chan ?" Tanya Kushina sambil menuangkan kopi untuk Minato .

"Hmmppt.." Tahan Naruto sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau kenapa , Naru-chan ?" Tanya Minato cemas .

"Hm ? Tak apa-apa kok . Hanya tadi Naru tersedak minum susu ." Ucap bohong Naruto.

'Sasu-chan ? SASU-CHAN ?! CHAN ?! Bwahahahahahaha ... sosok dingin begitu dipanggil ibu-ibu dengan embel-embel 'CHAN' . Sungguh ironi .' Ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil tertawa nista.

"Hei , Naru-chan jangan tertawa sendiri begitu , lebih baik kau cepat jawab pertanyaan Kaa-san , -ttebane !" Ujar cepat Kushina sambil memukul pelan puncak kepala Naruto.

"Baiklah . Ya , aku memang sudah dekat dengan anak-anak Paman Fugaku . Tapi ... " Ucap gantung Naruto.

"Tapi ... " Beo Minato dan Kushina bersamaan –again- .

" ... jangan Tou-san atau Kaa-san bahas tentang perjodohan itu hari ini . Naru bosan untuk mendengarnya ." Ucap Naruto sambil meneguk habis susu coklatnya.

"B-baiklah ." Ucap Kushina mengalah .

"Naru sudah beres . Naru berangkat , Kaa-san Tou-san ." Pamit Naruto sambil mencium tangan Minato dan Kushina bergantian .

"Hati-hati dijalan sayang ." Ucap Kushina lembut.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghilang dibalik pintu depan bersama supir pribadinya , Aoba .

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Naru-chan , kau ingin dijemput atau ..." Ucap Aoba terpotong.

"Pulang sendiri saja , Aoba-san . " Ucap Naruto seraya turun dari mobil buggati _orange_-nya .

"Baiklah . Selamat beraktivitas , Naru-chan ." Ucap Aoba sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou , Aoba-san ." Ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Selepas kepergian supir pribadinya , Naruto berjalan memasuki kawasan KIS . Mata biru laut Naruto berhenti di suatu objek yang tak lain tak bukan adalah si pantat ayam yang tengah bersender di pohon sakura samping kanan taman depan sekolah. Naruto memutar matanya bosan . Naruto melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya ke dalam sekolah .

"Dobe ." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"..." Naruto masih tak hiraukan ucapan Sasuke.

"Hei , Dobe ." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedikit naik.

"..." Naruto masih tak bergeming.

"Ku sebarkan info itu ke seluruh penjuru sekolah , dobe ." Ancam Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Naruto menghentikan jalannya . Ia pun berbalik berjalan menuju Sasuke .

"Apa mau mu , Teme ?" Ucap ketus Naruto.

"Jangan lupakan ucapan ku kemarin Dobe ." ujar datar Sasuke .

'_**Hn . Tak apa-apa , tapi aku minta kau jangan protes dengan hukuman yang kuberikan padamu besok karena telah berani menyembunyikan rahasia dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke .' **_

Naruto tersentak kaget karena ucapan Sasuke kemarin terngiang kembali ditelingannya . Sasuke yang melihat tingkah itu membuat ia menyeringai senang .

"Kau sudah ingat , dobe ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

GLUKK

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri dan menatap horror kearah Sasuke .

'Sial ! Kenapa aku bisa lupa ? Kami-sama ... tolong aku .' Batin Naruto meraung-raung.

"Heh , kenapa diam ? Takut ?" Tantang Sasuke dengan seringai kecilnya.

"Siapa yang takut ?! Baiklah ! Aku akan menerima hukuman mu itu ." Ujar cepat Naruto sambil menatap garang Sasuke.

"Ok . Hukuman mu adalah ..." Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Ujar Naruto sedikit menjauh namun berhasil ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram kedua bahu nya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajah dan berhenti disamping wajah Naruto.

" ... kau menjadi Maid ku ." Lanjut Sasuke dengan seringai liciknya.

"APAAAA ?!" Teriak Naruto sambil mendorong jauh Sasuke.

"Dobe ! Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu itu ? Kau membuat semua orang sakit telinga ." Ujar sinis Sasuke sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ck ! Terserah ! Dan kenapa aku harus menjadi maid mu , HAH ?" Ujar Naruto kesal.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan ? Itu hukumanmu ." Ujar datar Sasuke.

"Ada pilihan ?" Tanya Naruto ketus.

"Ada." Ujar dingin Sasuke.

"Apa ?" Ucap Naruto antusias.

"Mau atau ya . Kau pilih mana ?" Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Itu bukan pilihan , Teme ! Aku ga mau !" Ujar Naruto sambil bersedekap dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi kau bersedia untuk ku sebarkan info itu ? Baiklah , ku kabulkan." Ujar datar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan Hp canggihnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menyambar Hp Sasuke , " Aku mau ." Ujar singkat Naruto setengah hati.

Sasuke menyeringai senang , " Hn . Kau jadi maid-ku selama 1 minggu penuh ." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"4 hari aja deh ? Ya ? Ya ?" Tawar Naruto memelas.

"Tidak . 1 Minggu . Deal ?" Ucap tegas Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto menerima uluran itu , "Deal. 1 minggu aja ! Awas kalau di tambah ." Ancam Naruto ogah-ogahan.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan tasnya ke pundak Naruto.

"Apa-apaan nih ?!" Tanya Naruto tak terima.

"Kau kan sudah resmi menjadi maid ku hari ini sampai minggu depan ." Ujar datar Sasuke sambil berjalan duluan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ck!" Umpat Naruto sambil mengikuti Sasuke .

"Ne , Teme ! Haruno dan teman-temannya , bagaimana kabar selanjutnya ?" Tanya Naruto sampai di samping Sasuke.

"Hn . Mereka di skors selama 4 bulan , tapi Haruno pindah sekolah ." Ujar Sasuke.

"He ? Pindah ? Sejak kapan ? Lalu ketiga temannya ?" Tanya beruntun Naruto.

"Hn . Hari ini pindah . Tak tahu ." Ujar singkat Sasuke.

"Dia pindah kemana ?" Tanya lagi Naruto.

"Entahlah." Ujar dingin Sasuke.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya , tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Oy , Teme ! Sabtu depan nanti kau sibuk ga ?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kalau begitu , maukah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat ?" Ajak Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya , "Kau mengajakku kencan ?" Tanya narsis Sasuke. (Woww ... sasuke narsis ? daebak sekali ! *Dichidori lagi sama sasu*)

"K-kencan ? Siapa yang mengajakmu kencan ? Aku cuma minta kau menemaniku , teme !" Ujar Naruto cepat-cepat.

Sasuke kembali menatap ke depan dengan sebuah seringai senang menghiasi wajah tampannya , "Ya , aku menemanimu ." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Houtou ? Yey ! Teme sekarang baik ." Ujar senang Naruto.

"Heh , sebegitu senangnyakah kau ? Jangan ber'besar kepala' dulu Naruto , nanti otak kecilmu itu semakin terlihat kecil kalau kau ber'besar kepala' ." Ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah cepat.

"Enak saja ! Dasar Teme jahat !" Pekik Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasuke yang melihat melalui ekor matanya itu mendengus geli .

'Baru 2 menit ia mengatakan aku baik tapi 2 menit kemudian ia mengatakan aku jahat . Gadis unik .' Batin Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Sedangkan Naruto sibuk mengutuk-ngutuk Sasuke sambil kedua tangan seperti bersiap meninjunya dari belakang. Orang-orang yang melihat hal itu hanya memandang '_speechles'_ terhadap dua orang yang seperti jarang sekali terlihat akur namun terlihat romantis sekali.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sudah 5 hari terlewati . Naruto bisa sedikit bernafas lega .

'Akhirnya sebentar lagi penderitaanku akan selesai ~' Batin Naruto sumringah.

Bagaimana tidak menderita ? Selama menjadi maidnya si Uchiha bungsu itu , Naruto harus membawa semua perlengkapan basket Sasuke , makan siang plus disuapi oleh Naruto ditaman belakang , pulang bersama Naruto , meminta ( memaksa ) Naruto membantu mengerjai pr di rumah Sasuke , dan berbagai hal konyol yang sedikit bukan seorang 'Uchiha' . Naruto tertawa miris ketika mengingat semua hal itu . Pagi ini , Naruto berada dirumahnya dengan menggunakan pakaian style santai moderen , Naruto mengambil Hp nya dan segera mengirim pesan kepada seseorang .

_**To : Sasu-Teme **_

_**From : Naru-chan **_

_**Teme , hari ini kau ga sibukkan ? Temani aku dong , kau sudah berjanji waktu itu mau menemaniku :p .**_

_**SEND .**_ Klik .

-Kamar Sasuke-

Sasuke yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur langsung mencari Hp nya yang berdering dan melihat sebuah pesan . Sasuke pun membaca pesan tersebut .

_**From : My dobe **_

_**To : U . Sasuke **_

_**Teme , hari ini kau ga sibukkan ? Temani aku dong , kau sudah berjanji waktu itu mau menemaniku :p . **_

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat sms itu dan segera membalasnya .

_**To : My Dobe **_

_**From : U . Sasuke **_

_**Kau mau ku temani kemana ? **_

_**SEND . **_Klik .

-Back to Naruto –

Naruto memandang Hp nya dengan penuh minat. Dan sebuah pesan masuk . Naruto pun langsung membacanya.

_**From : Sasu-Teme**_

_**To : Naru-chan **_

_**Kau mau ku temani kemana ? **_

Naruto langsung membalasnya kembali .

_**To : Sasu-Teme **_

_**From : Naru-chan **_

_**Rahasia . Sudahlah lebih baik kau jemput aku pukul 9 . Jangan banyak tanya lagi . **_

_**SEND**_ . Klik

Tak sampai 1 menit , pesan tersebut sudah dibalas .

_**From : Sasu-Teme **_

_**To : Naru-chan **_

_**Hn .**_

Naruto sweetdrop melihat balasan sms Sasuke . Naruto langsung beranjak dari ruang santai menuju kamarnya . Saat sampai kamar ia langsung membuka pintu lemarinya .

"Hmm ? Pake baju apa ya ?" Tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri.

"Ah ! Pake ini aja !" ujar riang Naruto sambil mengambil sebuah pakaian yang ia temukan .

Naruto segera bergegas mandi . Naruto pun langsung memakainya dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin .

Sebuah mini dress berwarna biru dongker berpolkadot putih . Naruto mengambil sisir dan mengikat tinggi rambut dengan ikat rambut yang senada dengan pakaiannya . Tak lupa membawa tas kecil berwarna biru dongker polos yang ia isi dengan dompet , Hp , notes , pulpen , dan sapu tangan . Naruto pun mengambil jam tangan kecil berwarna putih yang melingkar di lengan kanannya , tak luput dengan parfum beraroma _citrus_ . Ia pun berjalan menuju rak sepatu dan mengambil sepatu flat berwarna cream pucat dengan pita kecil biru tua . Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tamu.

Saat Naruto tengah menuju ruang tamu . Bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi . Naruto segera mempercepat langkah dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Naruto sedikit 'terpesona' oleh sosok yang berada di depannya . Sosok itu memakai baju putih polos yang di tutupi oleh jaket biru dongker dengan garis-garis hitam , lalu memakai celana jins hitam dan sepatu kets . Rambutnya agak sedikit berantakkan namun menambah kesan 'cool'nya . Sasuke yang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa kau memandangku begitu , Dobe ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-ah .. ti-tidak apa-apa , Ayo sekarang berangkat ." Ujar Naruto setelah pikirannya tersadar kembali.

"Hei , kau kan masih menjadi maid ku . Kenapa kau malah kau yang menyuruh-nyuruhku ?" Ujar Sasuke tak terima .

"Sudahlah , biarkan aku seharian ini tak menjadi maid mu . Akan ku ganti hari ini dengan hari selanjutnya. " Ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan segera pergi menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Naruto.

"Rin-chan , aku pergi dulu , Jaa ." pamit Naruto kepada Rin .

"Hati-hati dijalan ya , Hime-chan ." Ujar Rin sambil tersenyum manis .

"Ha'i~" Ujar Naruto sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil Lamborghini hitam milik Sasuke di depan rumah.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Kini Naruto berada di dalam mobil Sasuke . Semenjak mereka pergi dari kediaman Namikaze itu , baik Naruto ataupun Sasuke tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan . Naruto asik memandangi jalanan dan Sasuke fokus menyetir.

"Kau ingin kemana ?" Tanya Sasuke datar , memecah keheningan.

"Toko bunga Furisekai ." Ujar Naruto yang masih memandang jalanan.

"Untuk apa ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku ingin bertemu kakek dulu ." Ujar Naruto sambil melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sambil mempercepat laju mobil nya .

-Toko bunga Furisekai-

"Selamat datang , Naru-sama ." Sapa seorang wanita muda ketika melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam , wanita itu sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang ikut masuk juga ke dalam.

"Ah , dan selamat datang , Uchiha-sama ." Ucap wanita itu dengan membungkuk hormat.

"Furi-san , apakah masih ada bunga tulip dan bunga lily putih ?" Tanya Naruto .

"Ada , Naru-sama . Butuh berapa tangkai ?" Tanya Furi .

"Bunga tulip 2 tangkai dan bunga lily putih 2 tangkai ." Ucap Naruto.

"Saya ambilkan dulu pesanan anda ." Ujar Furi seraya pergi ke dalam.

Sasuke yang diam daritadi memandang Naruto lekat-lekat . Naruto yang risih pun berbalik menatap Sasuke .

"Ada apa ? Aku terlihat aneh ?" Ujar Naruto sambil memandangi baju yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak . Kau tambah cantik ." Ujar Sasuke keceplosan.

'Sial ! Aku keceplosan .' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hah ?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kaget , heran dan uhuksenanguhuk.

"Naru-sama , ini bunga pesanan anda ." Ujar Furi .

Naruto yang tadi lagi menatap Sasuke beralih ke arah bunga yang tengah dibungkus kertas oleh penjaga toko itu .

"Ini ." Ujar Furi seraya memberikan bungkus bunga itu kepada Naruto.

"Berapa harga semuanya ?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengeledah isi tas kecilnya dengan tangan satunya lagi.

"Total semua 80.000 ribu , Naru-sama ." Ujar Furi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan 2 lembar 100 ribu-an .

"Ini uangnya . Ambil saja kembaliannya ." Ujar Sasuke datar sambil menggandeng lengan Naruto.

"Eh ? Sasuke ? " Ujar pelan Naruto.

"Arigatou Uchiha-sama , Naru-sama ." teriak penjaga toko dari dalam .

"Ya , Douita , Furi-san ." Balas Naruto saat sudah diluar toko.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan bingung .

"Kenapa kau yang membayarnya ?" Tanya Naruto .

"Aku hanya kasihan melihatmu kesusahan mencari dompet di tas kecil mu itu." Jelas Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Heh ?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu memalingkan wajahnya agar tak nosebleed .

"Cepat naik atau aku tinggal ." Ancam Sasuke yang sudah berada dalam mobil.

"Eh ?! I-iya , iya ." Ujar cepat-cepat Naruto sambil masuk ke mobil Sasuke dan segera tancap gas menuju Blackrose memorial park.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah tempat dimana sang kakek Naruto tercinta , Hashirama , beristirahat dalam damainya . Naruto berjalan mendekati sebuah makam orang yang sangat ia sayangi sedangkan Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari makam Hashirama . Naruto pun menyimpang bunga lily dan tulip itu di dekat batu nisan kakeknya.

"Halo , Kakek . Apa kabar ? Kakek baik-baik saja bukan ? Hari ini Naru khusus datang ke sini karena ingin bertemu kakek ." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus batu nisan tersebut.

"Kakek , arigatou atas semua yang kakek berikan untuk Naru . Arigatou telah mau menjadi kakek Naru dan menerima Naru sebagai cucu kakek . Houtou ni Arigatou ." Ujar Naruto lirih sambil terus mengelus-elus batu nisan itu .

"Baiklah , sekarang Naru harus pergi . Ini bungan kesukaan kakek . Lain waktu Naru akan datang lagi , istirahatlah lagi dengan daman , Kakek ." Ucap Naruto kemudian mengecup batu nisan itu seolah-olah itu kakeknya.

Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya . Mereka pun berjalan menuju pintu depan Blackrose memorial park .

"Sudah selesai ?" Tanya Sasuke .

"Huh ? Apanya ?" Tanya balik Naruto .

"Perginya ." Balas Sasuke .

" Oh ! Belum ini baru awal , aku ingin kau menemaniku ke Konoha Park Land ." Ujar senang Naruto .

Sasuke mendelik kearah Naruto , " Serius ? Kau memintaku ke sana ? Aku tidak mau . " Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedikit tajam.

"Oh ayolah ! Lagian kan asik bermain ." ucap Naruto kekeuh .

"Tidak ." Ujar Sasuke

"Teme ~ Plisss.." Ucap Naruto memelas.

"Tidak . " Ujar Sasuke masih kekeuh .

"Sasuke-kun ~ mau ya pergi ke sana ? ya ? ya ? " Ujar Naruto dengan puppy eys andalannya.

Sasuke yang melihat puppy eyes Naruto pun luluh hatinya , ia pun menghela nafas panjang , "Baiklah , tapi jangan lama-lama ." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Asikkk! Teme baik ~ " Ujar Naruto sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Hei ! Apa-apaan kau ?" Ujar Sasuke dengan suara agak tinggi walau sebenernya jantung berdegup kencang terus.

"Ah ! Maaf – maaf ... reflek sih tadi hehehe ... " Ujar Naruto salah tingkah.

Sasuke memandang bosan Naruto dan langsung melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya . Sedikit demi sedikit sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah tampannya . Bila sekarang ada FG nya sudah pasti FG nya bakalan jatuh pingsan karena kehabisan darah .

Naruto langsung membuka Hp dari tasnya dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang .

_**Aku menuju KPL . Nanti tunggu aku di sana . **_

_**SEND **_. Klik .

Naruto langsung menyimpan kembali Hp nya dan segera menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berada sedikit jauh darinya.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke berada di depan gerbang Konoha Park Land . Sebuah taman bermain terbesar di Jepang . Bisa dibilang ini juga tempat bermain yang tak ada batasnya . tak pernah ada 1 orang pun berhasil memainkan semua permainan yang ada di KPL . Di KPL juga ada kebun binatang , cafe-cafe , tempat penjualan oleh-oleh dan sebagainya . Sasuke menatap KPL dengan tatapan menerawang . Ia kembali menjadi nostagial ketika ia dan kakaknya , Itachi , bermain bersama di sini.

"Ayo , Teme ! Kita masuk !" Ujar Naruto senang.

Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto , " Hn. Ayo ." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Naruto tersenyum riang . Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam setelah mendapatkan gelang tanda masuk dari petugas penjaga tadi . Saat baru memasuki kawasan ...

"Naru-chan ? Sasuke-kun ?"

Reflek Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh kearah sosok yang memanggil nama mereka ,

"Shion-nee ? Itachi-senpai ?!" pekik Naruto yang tentunya hanya akting belaka.

Itachi kaget melihat sosok adiknya bersama adik kelas yang sempat ia suka . Shion yang melihat rencana awal mereka berhasil bermata dengan Naruto dan Naruto membalas dengan sedikit seringai di wajahnya. Sasuke yang melihat ada sosok kakaknya membuat ia bimbang . Satu sisi ia menjadi kembali ke masa kecil yang bahagia bersama Itachi tapi juga kenangan buruk itu tiba-tiba terputar kembali .

'Sasuke ..' Batin Itachi

'Itachi-nii ..' Batin Sasuke , bimbang .

_**T B C **_

_**Ini sudah panjang belum ? Hehehe , maaf ya lagi-lagi telat update **____** Hounto ni Gomenasai , minna *bungkuk-bungkuk* .**_

_**Mind to review ? **_


End file.
